


Star Wars Rebels

by karabast_creations



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Star Wars Rebels OC, Star Wars rebels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karabast_creations/pseuds/karabast_creations
Summary: The story you all know of Ezra Bridger and the Ghost crew, with a special addition; Ky Syndulla, Spectre 6. My OC and my pride and joy.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Ky Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Ky Syndulla/Mart Mattin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Machine in the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Just a heads up this is from my wattpad, ggmm27494. If this seems familiar or "stolen", don't worry, it is me. You can ask wattpad me or AO3 me, shoot me a message on either and I can confirm.  
> Ky Syndulla is my OC and this is a rewrite of the show with her in it. Enjoy!

A/N 1/12/2021: hello, just a heads up there will be A/N's in the text cause I am taking this directly from my wattpad. Also the first few chapters (the shorts and Spark of the Rebellion) are in present tense, but my writing style changed before I started "Droids in Distress" and from there on it is past tense. These "episodes" take a long time to write so don't expect frequent updates. Enjoy.  
\- - - 

AN: Yes, these are included as well. Again, most of the stuff doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Lucasfilm and Dave Filoni. I'm just recreating the series with my OC. (Not everything is word to word btw).

The cargo ship, also called the Ghost, dodges TIE fighters from the Empire. Yes. The Ghost, belongs to a small rebel cell. The Lothal rebels to be exact. 

Inside the ship, piloting, is the twi'lek. Spectre 2, Hera Syndulla. Behind her, complaining as always, is the droid, C1-10P. AKA, Chopper. 

"Kanan, we have a small situation here," Hera calls out into the comm, as she tries to dodge another blast, "if you care to blast one of those TIEs out of the galaxy, I don't think anyone would object." 

Kanan, the leader of the cell, smirks as he stumbles to the turret. He calls out, "Working on it Hera." he mumbles as he begins to climb the ladder, "not like you gave me a warning."

Over the static comm, Kanan could hear her saying something along the lines of, "Raiding an Imperial supply convey was your plan, love." 

He rolls his eyes, beginning to shoot at the TIE fighter. He yells, "Well, it made sense at the time!" Kanan misses each shot, as Hera continues to be the best pilot in the galaxy. Finally, after many shots, he hits a target. One of the TIEs blows up. Of course, another hits the Ghost. Chaos arrises.

Hera groans, "Shields down..." she glances back to her droid, "Chopper. fix 'em!" The droid beeps a reply. The ship takes more hits, Hera tries to comm Kanan. "Kanan? What part of blast them did you not understand?" The ship jolts again, as she presses the button once more, "Kanan? Kanan, do you read?" She mutters, "internal comm is out." She continues to try and avoid the TIEs. then turns back to Chopper, "Chopper, go back to comm control and fix it!" 

The droid argues, he's already fixing the shields. 

"I know you're fixing the shields. But I need comm operational to coordinate our attack! Now go, before I pull your battery..." She goes back to piloting, keeping all her focus on it. Chopper hits his head a few times on the control panel, before going back to comm control. As he goes, Hera calls out, "And while you're back there, tell Kanan to please, hit something!" 

Another TIE continues to shoot at them. The droid rolls himself to the ladder, hitting his mechanical arm on it to get Kanan's attention. The man looks down, only for a second. 

"A little busy Chop!" he looks back up and shoots at the incoming TIE. His eyes widen, looking back to the droid, "Wait, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be fixing the shields?" 

Chopper answers in a series of beeps, explaining Hera's orders. Kanan goes back to shooting the TIE as he speaks. 

"Did you say you're fixing the comm?" he shoots again, "I don't need to talk to Captain Hera right now! Get back up there sand fix the shields!" The droid beeped again, getting more annoyed with the two. He turns and goes back to the cockpit. Kanan calls after him, "Oh yeah, and when you see Hera, tell her to fly better!" Chopper knew how angry Hera would get at that. He rolls in, and beeps. She laughs a little, 

"Oh, he said that did he?" she does a quick back flip with the Ghost, dodging the TIEs as Chopper complains from behind tossed around a bit. 

"Woah!!!" Kanan groans from his seat. Hera smiles as she begins to mess with the controls, 

"Do I have to do everything myself?" she mutters. She targets the TIE with the nose gun, hitting one of them spot on. Target down, one left to go. She smiles, "Just reduced Kanan's targets by half. Tell our fearless leader he should be able to handle one lone TIE fighter on his own." The droid complains, spazzing a bit. He rolls off, Hera asks, "what was that?" 

He rolls past Kanan, as the man calls after him, "Chopper. Chopper, where are you going?!?" The droid rolls into the Phantom, preparing to target the last TIE by himself. A few shots, and target hit! Spot on. Chopper spins his dome around, cheering for himself. He rolls back into the cockpit. He stops at the door, hearing Hera and Kanan talking. 

"Alright, I'll admit it," Hera says, "that was some fine shooting." Chopper rolls in, annoyed. This was his doing that saved them! 

Kanan responds, "Thanks.You too." he leans towards Hera, smiling at her. Chopper groans and complains once more. They smile and look back at him. Kanan says, "Just kidding Chop." Hera stands up and walks over to him, kneeling besides her companion. 

"We know you got that last one." she places her hand on his dome, "Good work." Chopper brushes her off, as she goes back to her pilots seat. 

Kanan sits in the co-pilots seat, "Now get that comm fixed." 

Hera adds on, "And the shields, don't forget the shields." Chopper beeps something, rolling off. The two reply in unison, 

"What was that?!?"

Hera jumps the ship into hyperspace, another job well done.


	2. Entanglement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet enjoy

A/N: The first one took forever, btw. These are easier to get word-by-word(ish) because I can play them while I write. It takes longer, but might as well! After Sabine's short, I will be doing Ky's before I do Ezra's. I'd like to at least get through that tonight, maybe even finish all the shorts. There probably won't be any updates after tonight though, I have my school play this week. I promise, after that I'll try to update a few times on the weekends and at least once during the week. Enjoy!

\- - - 

A few days after the TIE incident, the members of the Ghost crew are back onto Lothal. The last, Spectre 4 is out and about, trying to work on a mission with Kanan. Zeb looks around, holding his comm in his hands. Kanan comms him, 

"Zeb, where are you?" 

"I'm at the rendezvous point. Where are you?" he replies. Kanan sighs, 

"You're not at the rendezvous point. Because, I'm at the rendezvous point." Kanan says. Zeb stops in his steps, scratching the back of his head. 

"Uh..." he questions, "where's the rendezvous point again?" 

"In the alley, by the market place." Kanan answers, annoyed. Zeb watches some stormtroopers harassing a civilian. Ky says something over the comm, 

"Nice going Zeb." she chuckles. 

"Well," he smiles, "I'm in an alley." 

"Clearly not th right alley!" Kanan responds. Ky laughs. 

"Ky, out." she says. 

Zeb chuckles, cracking his neck. "Yeah, well. There's a lot of alleys in this town." One of the troopers kicks over the civilians droid. The civilian says something in his own language, trying to bribe the troopers with some credits. 

"What, is that a bribe?" the trooper asks. He looks to his comrade. "Now you're under arrest." Before he can say anything else, Zeb smashes the two troops heads together. He partially ignores Kanan over the comm. 

"So are you going to make the rendezvous or not?" the man asks. Zeb looks down to the civilian. As he goes to grab his comm and reply to Kanan, an Imperial calls out. 

"Hey! You!" he looks over, seeing two more troopers. "Stop!" 

Zeb sighs, "It's possible I'll be a little late." He begins to run off, as Kanan replies

"You're already late!" The troopers follow Zeb, with their blasters out. They chase him to a landing zone, a TIE fighter waiting there. Zeb stops, as Kanan continues, "Zeb, what's going on?" A pilot of the Empire looks over, 

"What's going on, this is a restricted area!" 

Zeb says to Kanan, "Right, so I'm definitely going to be late."

"Lat-ER! LATER!" Kanan responds. Zeb throws a punch at the pilot, knocking him into a pile of crates. His helmet flies off. To make things worse, the other troopers are firing their blasters at Zeb too. He glances over, then runs. He quickly hides on top of the TIE fighter, since Kanan told him to avoid Imperial contact. Best he could do was avoid any MORE Imperial contact. But where's the fun in that? 

He stands up, then jumps down. He lands atop one of the troopers, then take stye blaster from another, knocking him out quickly. After, he throws the two over to another part of the landing bay. Another fires at him. One of the blasters slides over to the pilot, who is waking up. Zeb takes out his rifle, turning it on. 

"Wait. Are you fighting stormtroopers?" Kanan asks. Right before he charges, Zeb replies, 

"What makes ya say that?" 

He charges, getting rid of two more of his foes. One falls to the ground, as Kanan says, 

"I heard screaming." 

"Maybe more screaming." Zeb chuckles, electrocuting the trooper on the ground. 

"Well that's great. You get lost in the middle of a mission and decide to start your own battle. Again!" 

"Didn't decide!" Zeb argues, as a trooper jumps on him. That trooper messed with the wrong person. Zeb shoves him against the wing on the TIE, "it just happened!" He pauses, throwing one trooper into another. "This time.." he mumbles. 

The pilot stands, pointing the blaster at Zeb. "LS-607, requesting reinforcements." he says into his comm. Zeb looks over, as he continues, "Repeat! LS-607, requesting reinforcements!" Zeb holsters his bo-rofle, turning back as the pilot gets a reply. 

"How many intruders are there?" 

Zeb laughs, putting up one finger as he speaks, "One." 

"Commander just get over here!" the pilot yells. 

"Copy that." 

As the pilot fires at Zeb, he jumps atop the TIE, again. While the pilot tries to get a better angle, Zeb jumps onto him. He throws him off the TIE. Kanan groans, 

"Zeb, are you embarrassing the Imperials again?" 

Zeb picks up his comm, "Honestly, Kanan. It's hard not too." He chuckles, as more troopers come into the area. They fire at him, and miss every shot. Typical. Zeb ducks behind the TIE, just to be safe. He smiles as they continue to fire. And they burst the fuel pod. 

"That's not good." Zeb mutters. 

"What's not good?!?" Kanan exclaims. They hit the TIE again, as Zeb jumps off. BAM! The troopers groan, falling unconscious. The civilian from earlier watches, seeing Zeb come out from smoke and fire with a smile. 

"Zeb, I see smoke. Was that a TIE fighter exploding?!?" 

Zeb takes a jogan from the man, smiling. "No." he coughs up a little smoke, "Okay, yes.." He take a bite, walking away. 

"Nice." Kanan comments. "Okay, stay put. I'll follow th smoke and pick you up." More troopers come ingot he area. Zeb cracks his neck again, grabbing his rifle. He smiles. 

"I'll be here."


	3. Art Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reposting all these from my wattpad todayyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet enjoy

A clear night sky, both of Lothals moons are hight in the sky. Well, too much blue and white. Needs some more color. A few scared civilians watch as the Empire pushes down an older man, one who can't defend himself. The commander says, 

"Move along." he says, "this is a restricted area." 

The man gives a shaky nod, then stumbles to his feet and runs off. The trooper walks away, as Spectre 5, Sabine, of the Ghost crew sits atop a building. She silently jumps to the ground, running towards this restricted area. She ducks behind a wall, pressing the button on her helmet. 

"Spectre 5 to Ghost." she murmurs. 

Hera replies, "This is Ghost. We are in position and awaiting your distraction." 

"Copy that." she stands up, scaling the wall. "This is gonna be fun." She looks over the Imperial bay, "very fun." She jumps down, ducking behind some crates as two troopers walk away on their patrol. She quickly fgoes over to the wing of a TIE fighter, once she's clear she bend to use her purple spray paint to paint the logo for her crew. The Phoenix. 

As she sprays, as troopers asks his comrade, "You hear that?" 

"I don't hear-" he pauses, now he hears her, "Wait. What is that?"

They run over, seeing Sabine, "what?" one of them mutters under their breath. She doesn't look over for a moment, finishing her masterpiece. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

She glances over, "what does it look like? Art."

The troopers were shocked. No one is like this with them. Everyone fears the glory of the Empire. This Mandalorian brushes it off like their nothing!

"Well...well stop that!" the trooper stutters. The other adds, 

"Or we shoot." 

She stops a little, "Okay. Shoot." 

Again, she's confused the troops. They look to each other, and look back, pointing their blasters. The girl is- gone? She bangs her fist against another TIE, getting their attention. They fire at her, she dodges every shot with ease. Even though it's easy, they are stormtroopers after all. She leans against a ladder, 

"You call that shooting?" she laughs. "I think you boys need a little more time on the practice range." 

"This is TK-626, we have an intruder on sight." the trooper says into his comm, as Sabine disappears once again. Alarms are going off, 

"On our way." the commander responds. They search for her, 

"Where did-"

She calls out, "over hear, bucket heads!"

"There!" they fire, missing once more. Now, she's on top of a TIE fighter. 

"You guys are too predictable." She tells them, as they fire. She runs off, saying something, "always by the book. I read the book. It's a short one." 

The commander goes over to them, "what do we got?" 

"One intruder in Mando gear." they respond, "still at large." 

"Split up." he commands, "capture her. I want her alive." 

Sabines watches, jumping down of a ledge. She walks over to her painting, adding the finishing touches. "Something missing." she mutters, spraying again. A troopers comes up from behind her. 

"Heads up! You rebel scum." 

She begins to raise her hands in the air, then she quickly knocks him on his feet. She runs off again. "Too slow!" 

"Intruder was headed you're way." another trooper says. 

"I had her." he groans. 

Beep-beep. Beep-beep. They look over to her artwork. A detonator. Explosives. "Uh-oh." 

As the colorful explosion goes off, she jumps back over the wall. Sh elands on her feet with ease. She looks over, taking off her helmet. 

"That was some diversion Sabine." Hera says over her comm. "Did the job so week we can see the explosion from here." The Ghost flies above Sabine. 

"Never mind the explosion." Sabine says, smiling, "look at all the color." She puts her helmet back on and walks away.


	4. Spark of Rebellion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reposting all these from my wattpad again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet enjoy

Lothal would of probably stayed quiet, if it weren't for the Imperials. A star destroyer was heading towards Capital City, going over the old comm tower, where 14 year old Ezra Bridger was. He took a step back, watching it for a moment. 

As it continued heading to the city, he ran down to the bottom floor of his tower. He got onto a speeder he had previously stolen from the Imperials, heading into the city to cause some trouble and get some food. 

\---

After helping out some townsperson, and getting some much needed food, the boy climbed n top of a nearby building, watching to see what he had done to the Empire. Two superior officers were arguing with some troopers. Ezra chuckled, as something hit him. It was weird, almost like someone he knew for the longest time was nearby. 

His parents were dead. No one knew him anymore. Anyone else he knew as a child was probably long gone. 

He looked down to the streets, a man with a green shirt on, some green armor on his arm, was standing in the center. He looked over to the young boy, but Ezra ducked down before he could see him. Something was off about this man. 

Once Ezra thought he had looked away, he continued to watch the man. There was a girl walking around in mando gear. What Ezra would do for that armor, it would sell for a lot in the black market. She stopped before a doorway, patting her holster. A lasat came out of the shadows. Ezra had never seen one in person, but he remembered something his parents told him about them. 

"Momma?" A four year old Ezra called out, coming down the stairs. He could see the blue light from the hologram, his parents were standing around it. 

"In here Ezra." His father told him, gesturing for the boy to come over to them. 

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Mira, turn the hologram off." Ephraim stated to his wife, as he picked up his son. 

"No," she responded, "this is going to change things."

"Momma?" 

Mira looked to her darling child, "It's alright..." she explained, "we're safe. The Empire is on another world, causing trouble."

"What world?" The child had always been curious. 

"A place called Lasan," Ephraim continued, "with big, purple, beings." The child smiled, wide eyed. He had never heard of this species before, there were never any of them on Lothal. 

Mira smiled, "The lasat are one of the strongest species." She corrected himself, "were..."

"Ezra, you should go back to bed." Ephraim told his son, looking at his wife. The boy nodded, as he was placed on the ground and walked back upstairs. He could hear his parents talking still. 

"Things are only going to get worse for Lothal. If Lasan is gone, who knows what planet will be next..." his mother whispered. 

Ezra watched the mando girl and Lasat walk in separate directions. The girl walked over to the man in the green shirt, patting her holster again. The man did the same, as the girl walked over to an Imperial speeder. She threw something at it, as the trooper put his hand out. She walked away, as an explosion went off. 

Ezra's jaw dropped, as the three people he saw began to try and steel the crates that were on the other speeders. Chaos erupted, but Ezra had an idea in mind. He jumped down from the building, while the three people were shooting at the stormtroopers. He climbed onto one of the speeders, taking off. 

Soon enough, the three people were chasing after him. Someone was up on the rooftop, Ezra felt them jump down and land on one of the crates. He looked back, seeing it was the girl. She pointed one of her blasters at him, 

"Pretty gutsy move kid!" she told him. He couldn't see her face underneath her helmet, but she sounded close to his age, "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you." She shot the crate, separating it from the other crate and the bike. She waved to him, as he sped away, "good luck!"

There were still the lasat and the other guy chasing after him on the other bikes. Ezra glanced back to them, trying to outrun them. 

"Who are these guys?"

From back on the other speeder, the man with the green shirt asked to himself, "Who is this kid?"

The two speeders chased young Ezra Bridger chased him all the way out of town. Of course, so did the Empire. There was one or two troopers on bikes chasing after them. And a TIE fighter... great. 

When Ezra looked back, only the man in the green shirt was there. The lasat had stayed behind, the troopers were probably in the smoke and fire, or their bodies were. 

One of them had damaged Ezra's speeder, he was slowing down. The man in the green shirt got in front of him, causing the boy to stop. 

"Who are you people?" Ezra asked. 

"I'm the guy who was steeling that crate," the man stated, gesturing to the crate on his bike. Ezra shook his head, 

"I stole this stuff," Ezra paused, "whatever, whatever it is," he continued, "fair and square." The man chuckled, 

"And you made it pretty far, but I've got plans for that crate. So today's not your day." He said. The TIE was coming in to shoot at them.

"Days not over yet." And with that, Ezra went onto the opposite side of the road, hearing the man mutter something as the TIE shot at him. There was smoke, but Ezra could see the man made it. 

Ezra kept going, noticing that he had picked up the tIE fighter this time. He sighed getting off the road and onto Lothal's fields. The TIE hit his bike, blowing it up, Both Ezra and the crate rolled onto the ground. Ezra looked up in fear, thinking this might of been a bad idea. He blinked, then heard an explosion. The TIE was gone, it's remains crashing in a firey ball of flames. A transport ship was in view, the man with the green shirt on the ramp. 

"Want a ride?" He called out. Ezra smirked, no one ever helped him like that. He grabbed the crate, starting to run. The man yelled at him, "Leave the crate, you'll never make it!" Ezra wasn't leaving the crate. He tried so hard to get it, he wasn't giving up now. He jumped, he felt like he was flying until he landed on the ramp. He was dangling off, the crate was keeping him on. The man in the green shirt helped him up onto the ramp. Someone else closed it. The ship took off, he looked around, seeing the Mandolorian, lasat, and the man in the green shirt. He looked up at them, as someone yelled from another part of the ship, 

"Kanan! I need you up here!" 

The man in the green shirt, Kanan, climbed up the ladder and went into another room. He heard the man talking to some people, two girls. The door opened again, as another girl, at least Ezra thought it was a girl, came out. She barely had any hair, it was completly bald where it seemed like there were two scars on the side of her head, right above her ear. It was the same on the other side of her head. She looked at the boy, confusion on her face, as she ran out of the ramp and disappeared to somewhere else on the ship. 

The Jedi yelled a command, as the lasat and Mando said something. The ship violently shook, th elasat toppled over onto the boy. 

"Ugh!" Ezra yelled, "get off!" The lasat stood back up, looking at the boy. 

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity." he muttered. 

"Not the weight!" Ezra replied, "the smell!"

The lasat growled, grabbing the kid by his collar and bringing him into another room. He threw him into a storage container, leaving him alone. 

\---

Kanan helped a twi'lek by co piloting the ship. He explained to her everything that happened, telling her about the young boy he helped. 

"Sounds like someone I know." she stated, as she dodged another shot from a TIE. 

"No," he replied, "this kid is wild, reckless, dangerous," Kanan looked back and looked at the security footage, "gone?"

\---

Over the comm, Kanan asked the lasat and Mandolorian about his current issue, "Zeb, Sabine, where's the kid?"

The lasat, Zeb, pulled out his comm, "Don't worry chief," he went to check in on the kid, "he's right in..." Ezra was not in the stooge container where he was. The Mando, Sabine, noticed the vent was opened, 

"Well, he's in the ship."

\---

Ezra ended up in a gunner position, guessing he was underneath the cockpit because he could hear Kanan and the twi'lek talking. He looked out the window, seeing the stars in front of them. His jaw dropped in amazement, 

"I'm... I'm in space," he muttered, as a TIE came into view in the window. His eyes widened, this time in fear, "AND I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" 

The Mando girl pushed him out of the way, getting into the gunner's seat. She started firing, the TIE blew up. Her helmet was sitting on the top of the chair, Ezra thought she was beautiful. 

"My name's Ezra, what's yours?" Might as well try. 

The lasat grabbed him by his collar, "My name's Zeb, you loth rat."

Ezra heard someone yell something, it was the twi'lek, but he didn't know that. 

Ezra looked at the window in amazement, watching as the blue and white lines went by. They were in hyperspace, but again, the boy didn't know. He had never left Lothal before. 

He was abel to relax a little, they were away from TIE's.

\---

When they left hyperspace, the lasat took Ezra into the cockpit, the twi'lek and the girl with the scars were inside. They both looked over to the lasat and the boy. 

"Take me back to Lothal!" He commanded the twi'lek, who was piloting the ship. 

"Relax, that's exactly what we're doing," her voice was very soothing, Ezra wouldn't be surprised if she was a mother. 

"Wait, with TIE's behind us?" Ezra asked. 

"I scrambled the Ghost's signature," the girl with the scares replied, "we're fine to get back, they won't know who we are."

Ezra nodded, watching as the ship landed. It wasn't in Capital City, "Where are we?" he asked, as they headed back down to the cargo hold. 

"Where we need to be." Kanan answered, as he and Sabine walked in. 

"Alright," Hera stood up, "let's get the crates and get this done."

"Wait, you're taking the crates?" Ezra asked, following her to the cargo bay. 

"Yes, that's the mission. We'll take you back to your parents after," she told him, "I bet they must be worried sick." 

Ezra looked away from her, "I don't have parents..."

Hera frowned, feeling bad for the child. Her mother instincts were kicking in, but this boy didn't know her well enough. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But she wanted to comfort him. Her own daughter took a while to warm up to people, but Ky was different from everyone. 

"I'm sorry." It had to mean something. 

Kanan, Ky, and Sabine came into the cargo bay. Zeb and Chopper did after a few seconds. 

"You know the drill." Kanan commanded. Everyone nodded, as Ezra watched in confusion. 

Kanan and Hera took the grey crates, which Ezra had previously learned had blasters in them. he wanted to sell them on the black market, make a profit for himself. But something felt different. So he keep quiet. 

Ezra looked over to the Mandolorian, who he didn't know her name, "Where are they going?"

Zeb pushed past him, grabbing one of the red crates. 

Sabine did the same, as Ky went back up to the cockpit. Sabine turned to him, "Grab a crate, pull your weight."

Ezra nodded, following her to some town. As he left the ship known as the Ghost, he glanced back to see the girl with the scars in the cockpit, sitting in the pilots seat. 

He followed Sabine and Zeb into the town, looking around. 

"Lived on Lothal my entire life, never been here." He told them. 

"It's not advertised much." Sabine explained. 

"Locals call it Tarkin town." Zeb stated. 

"People here were taken away from their homes, and if anyone disobeyed, they were arrested for treason." Sabine explained. 

Ezra frowned, listening to Zeb mutter something to Sabine, "Can't believe Ky could of ended up here..."

"Don't think about it." Sabine replied. Ezra looked back to the Ghost, assuming the girl with the scars were named Ky. 

Zeb and Sabine stopped, helping Ezra line up the crates. Zeb opened them, inside was food. Ezra wished someone was nice enough to do this to him, there were so many days where he never ate anything. 

"Who wants free grub?" He called out to all the people. They all weakly came over, taking some food. They all muttered thank yous and stuff like that. One man looked to Ezra,

"Thank you," he told him, "thank you so much." 

As the man walked away Ezra muttered, "I didn't do anything..."

Ezra frowned, making sure enough people got food. Once his crate was mostly empty, he let Zeb and Sabine handle it from then on. He walked back to the ship, feeling as if someone... or something wanted him. 

\---

Hera and Kanan brought the crates over to Vizago and his crew. 

"Well, this is a very good shipment," Vizago told them, as he went and grabbed his credits. Kanan held his hand out, as Vizago paid him. 

"Keep going." Kanan told him. The man knew something was up, he had a feeling. 

"Or, the rest of your payment could be some intel you've been asking about." The smuggler looked to Hera. She thought for a second, then looked back up to him, 

"The wookies?"

"The wookies."

\---

Ezra walked around the hals of the Ghost, heading towards whatever was calling to him. It was weird, it was like something was telling him to go some room, whatever it was. Something was pulling him there. 

He pulled out some tools from his pack, messing around with the controls to the door. It opened, as Ezra walked inside. It was a plain bunk, nothing on it. The room was pretty much empty if Ezra was honest. He still felt something calling to him, he kneeled down besides the bed, brushing his fingers over what looked to be the designs on the metal. 

Something opened. 

Ezra pulled the drawer farther out, inside was something he didn't know what it was. The first thing was a cube shaped object, Ezra put it in his back pocket so he could sell it later. He looked to the next object. It was a cylinder shape, some green paint on the silver metal. Ezra put the two pieces together, standing up. He pressed a button on the side, a blue blade ignited. 

"Careful..." It was the man in the green shirt, Kanan. Ezra turned back, still holding the blade, "you'll cut your arm off."

"It felt like it was calling me..." Ezra muttered, noticing the twi'lek was there as well. Along with their droid. 

"Just give me the lightsaber, and get out."

Ezra looked at the weapon again, "Wait, lightsaber? Isn't that the weapon of the Jedi?"

"Just give it to me." the man commanded. Hera looked to him. Although she didn't agree with his tone of voice to the boy, she understood. Ezra hit the button again, turning the blade off. He handed it to the man, then walked out of the room. Kanan looked over to Hera, 

"Now we'll see..."

\---

"Not took good at following directions are you?" the Mandoloarian asks, as Ezra found her in the kitchen. He smiled a little, 

"Not so much, you?" he scratched the back of his head. 

She chuckled, "Never been my specialty."

"Who are you people?" he asked, "I mean, you're not exactly thieves..."

"We're not exactly anything." She responded. She smiled a little, "we're a crew, a team. In some ways a family."

He frowned, "What happened to your real family?"

Sabine looked away for a moment, "The Empire," She looked up to him, "What happened to yours?"

Zeb opened the door, Chopper with him. 

"Kanan wants us in th ecommon room," He looked down to Chopper, "if he tries anything, sound the alarm. Or shoot him."

The droid beeped. 

"Shush, just watch him."

Sabine went to follow Zeb out, turning back to Ezra, "Sabine. My name's Sabine."

Ezra wanted to follow her, but the droid stopped him. 

\--- 

Hera pulled up a holomap. 

"Alright," she gestured to the location of a transport, "Vizago said the wookies would be on this transport. We'll send a team in, try to help them out."

"Most of these wookies fought in the war, we could use them in our fight against the Empire." Kanan explained. 

"Those furry beasts helped my people," The lasat stated, "I owe them that."

"Mine too." Hera added. 

AN: I pulled up wikipedia of reference around here. I just discovered transcripts. These could have been useful a while ago...

There was some noise in the vents. Something fell out and onto the ground. Zeb growled, 

"I ordered Chopper to keep watch!"

The droid beeped something. Zeb looked back to the boy, "Can we please get rid of him?" Hera and Sabine went to pull him back. 

"No, we can't," Ezra smiled at Sabine's words, then frowned as she continued, "the kid knows too much."

Hera helped Ezra up from where he had fallen, "We don't have time to take him home anyways," she guided him into the cockpit, Ky followed her, "I'll keep an eye on him." 

Ezra sat down in the seat behind the pilots seat, turning it around, "You know, this whole mission thing is nuts. I'm not against sticking it to the Empire, but there's no way I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does it?"

Ky looked over to him, "We do."

Hera turned on the comm, "Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird coming inbound."

"State your business." the Imperial replied. 

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookiee prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you." She lied. 

There was a pause, then the Imperial replied, "We have no such orders."

"That's fine. We already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the oversize monong, I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave." Hera looked to Ky, smiling a little. She knew this plan was going to work.

Another pause. "Permission to dock. Bay 1."

Zeb, Sabine, and Kanan headed onto the transport, Ky looked to her mother as she grabbed her blaster, "Mom?"

Hera turned back, hesitating for a second. She then nodded, "Alright, be careful." 

The girl nodded, heading back to where the others would be. 

"She's your daughter?" Ezra asked, sitting in the co-pilots seat. Hera looked over to him, then nodded, 

"Not biologically."

"What happened to her real parents?"

Hera looked to him, but didn't respond. 

\---

The four went onto the transport, meeting two stormtroopers. 

"That thing's not a Wookiee." He stated. 

Kanan smirked, "Haven't you ever seen a rare hairless Wookiee before? 

Zeb imitated a wookiee growl, but then groaned. "Oh forget it, told you they wouldn't buy it." He hit the stormtroopers on the head, knocking them out. 

"You didn't exactly give 'em a chance to buy it." Sabine chuckled from underneath her helmet. 

"Ah. There's just something about the feel of their helmets on my fists." Zeb smirked. 

"Okay. You know the plan. Move out." he commanded, pulling out his comm, "No troopers. Security's soft." Static. 

"Spectre-1, come in. Spectre-4? Spectre-5? Ah, comm's down. No, not down. Jammed." Hera tried messing with the controls, to get some sign from her crew. Nothing. 

"Something's coming." Ezra felt it. He knew something was about to

A ship emerged from hyperspace.

"That's an Imperial Star Destroyer!" Hera exclaimed, as she looked to Ezra, then back to her controls. 

"This whole thing was a setup."

"It's beginning to look that way." she replied. 

Stormtroopers, in their perfect formation, walked down the halls to the large ship, meeting up with Agent Kallus. He looked to them, 

"Prepare to board."

Back on the Ghost, Hera glanced over to Ezra, "You need to board the transport and warn them."

"What? Why don't you do it?" the boy looked to her like she was crazy, he honestly thought she was.

"I need to be ready to take off, or none of us stands a chance." she explained. 

The boy shook his head, "No. No way. Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?"

"Because Kanan risked his for you." Hera kept a calm tone of voice, although she was extremely worried for her crew... her family, "If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing. They need you, Ezra. They need you right now."


	5. Spark of Rebellion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A teenage street orphan helps a group of rebels"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one in present tense, rest of the story will be in past tense 
> 
> Going to upload this through "Vision of Hope" today , which are already on my wattpad

Young Ezra Bridger sat in the co-pilots seat, watching the star destroyer above the ship called the Ghost.

"Listen. Our crew boarded that transport to selflessly rescue Imperial prisoners. They have no idea they walked into a trap, no idea what's coming. You need to go warn them, Ezra." Hera commanded, messing around with the controls to her ship. Ezra looked over to her, thinking she was nuts,

"No, it's too late for them, Hera. We should run now, while--" Ezra didn't want to do this. He thought out was a death sentence, because it probably was.

"You don't mean that!" Hera responded, looking to him.

"I do... I swear I do..." the boy paused, then looked to her again. He stood up, "which is why I can't believe I'm doing this!" He ran off, heading to the airlock to go save her people. Hera watched him leave,

"I can."

\---

Kanan and Zeb snuck to the door where the wookiees were supposed to be,

"No guards on the door..." Kanan muttered.

"Just set the detonator so we can get the Wookiees out of here." Zeb growled, looking around, "At least things seem to be going smoother than our last op."

A voice echoed from down the halls, Zeb and Kanan looked down the hall to see Ezra running after them yelling, "It's a trap! We gotta get out of here, it's a trap!"

Zeb looked back to Kanan, "Karabast! The kid's pulling another op!"

"It's not an op. Hera sent me to warn you!" Kanan and Zeb shared a look, knowing if Hera sent the kid something must of been wrong. The door the wookiees were supposed to be in opened, to a square of stormtroopers. Ezra yelled, "Run!"

As they ran, Ezra looked to Kanan, "We have to warn the others, but they've jammed the comms."

Kanan shook his head, "They'll follow the plan. It's be fine."

"Yeah, cause the plan's gone just great so far."

\---

Chopper was pluggung in to the Imeperial's data system, complaining as always.

"Stop complaining and work that gravity generator." Sabine commanded, as she messed around with the controls. Ky stood at the door with her blaster out, keeping watch. Chopper beeped, as they got ready to turn off the gravity.

"Don't stop!" Kanan commanded to Zeb and Ezra.

Sabine glanced to ky and Chopper, "I've got the backup ready."

"Push off, now!" Kanan commanded.

"Now." Sabine commanded, as the gravity turned off. All three of them floated in the air, as did the other group of rebels, and the Imperials. Sabien quickly prepared the detonators, then both her and Ky grabbed onto Chopper to get around the ship much easier. Sabine looked to Ky, "artificial gravity is down for two minutes."

"Alright, that's enough time." Ky replied.

\---

Meanwhile, Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra made their way through the hallway, with Imperials who were also floating in the air.

Ezra grabbed onto Zeb, to push himself further along.

Zeb growled, "Hey!"

Kanan looked back to Ezra, "Doing okay, kid?"

"You kidding?" The boy responded, realizing there was a trooper behind him, "Woah!" he made sure to get out of there as as son as possible.

"Five, four, get ready," Sabine muttered, "two, one, now!"

The gravity came back on, Sabine, Ky, and Chopper landed on their feet. Kanan did the same in the hallway, but Zeb and Ezra landed on their stomachs. They quickly got back up, running towards the Ghost. The other group met them there. Sabine looked around,

"Where are the wookiees?"

"No wookiees," Kanan answered, "Sabine man the nose guns, Chopper and Ky get to the cockpit, tell Hera to take off."

"Yes sir." Ky replied, as the three of them ran off. Kanan got into the Ghost, heading to the main turret.

Zeb pushed himself in front of Ezra, getting onto the Ghost. One of those ISB officers grabbed Ezra before he could run onto the ship.

"Let go!" Ezra exclaimed.

Zeb pulled out his bo-rifle, "Kid, get outta the way!"

"I'n trying!" He yelled, but the ISB agent was too strong. The stormtroopers were starting to shoot at Zeb.

"Sorry kid!" The lasat actually felt bad for him, no matter what things always seemed like. He frowned, "You did good." The door to the Ghost closed, and Ezra was left behind.

Hera yelled over the comms, "Airlock shut! We're out of here."

Zeb sighed, leaning against the door.

"Ky, jam the tractor beam!" Hera commanded. The young girl did what she was told.

"Attention rebel ship, surrender or be destroyed. This is your first and last warning." An imperial stated. Hera rolled her eyes,

"Blow it out your exhaust port," she muttered, "literally. Sabine."

The Mandoloaran hit the button to the explosives she set up, grunting, "Ugh! I can't see if from here, how'd it look?"

Kanan smirked, watching the transport blow up, "Gorgeous Sabine. As always."

Hera put the Ghost into hyperspace, sighing in relief as she leaned back into her seat. Ky smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, we made it."

Hera smiled, nodding, "We did."

Kanan and Sabine walked in, Zeb coming back in after a moment,

"The whole thing was a set up." Kanan stated, sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Ky asked, leaning against the controls behind him. Hera shook her head,

"He'd sell his mother to Jawas for a couple credits. But we're a source of income for him. Even odds he didn't know." she answered, looking back to Kanan, "The kid did all right."

"He did okay." Kanan responded, looking around, "where is he?" From what the man remembered, Zeb was with him last. He turned to face the lasat.

The lasat chuckled, a nervous chuckle, "I.. uh... I thought he was with you."

Sabine looked over, "Zeb? What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, that ISB agent grabbed him!"

In unison, the other crew membered responded, "What?!?"

"The kid got grabbed okay!"

"Garazeb Orrelious!"

"Oh come on, Hera! We were dumping him off after the mission anyways. Saves us fuel..." he sighed, "he's just a kid, they'll go easy on him." Hera frowned, focusing on the controls so she wouldn't think about it. Her own daughter was younger then Ezra when she was a prisoner, and they didn't go easy on her.

\---

Meanwhile, on the Star Destoryer, the ISB agent walked into Ezra's cell.

"I am Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?" He asked. Ezra looked up to him, glaring.

"Jabba the Hutt." he responded. The boy was smart, he wasn't going to say anything about himself to this guy. He sighed, "Look, I just met those guys today. I don't know anything."

"You're not here for what you know, "Jabba." You're here to be used as bait upon our return to Lothal." Kallus explained.

"Bait? You seriously think Wow. You're about as bright as a binary droid. They're not gonna come for me." Ezra frowned, knowing he was telling the truth. He still wished they would, "People don't do that."

Agent Kallus paused, then looked to the two stormtroopers, "Search him, then secure him here."

The two troopers grabbed Ezra's stuff, no matter what the boy said, "Hey, get off me! Let go!" They left with his bag and his weapon. He sighed, placing his head in his hands, 'You need to go warn them, Ezra.' What was I thinking?" He grabbed the cube object from his back pocket, "And of course, the only thing I manage to hold on to is this worthless piece of-" He grunted, throwing it on the ground. He closed his eyes, resting for a moment. He had to get himself out of this. No one was going to help him.

Within a second or so, there was a voice from inside the cell, "This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force."

Ezra looked up to the hologram, watching it in awe, "Woah..."

\---

Zeb yelled, "No. No, no. No way! You cannot be serious!" Hera turned back to face them all,

"It's our fault he is there!"

"Come on, Hera! We just met this kid. We're not going back for him!" He yelled. Sabine looked down, sadly,

"They'll be waiting for us. We can't save him..." she muttered.

"We should go back for him," Ky looked to her mother, "no one deserves to be abandoned like that." Zeb frowned at her words, but it didn't mean he agreed with her.

The droid beeped, but Hera looked down to him, "No, you don't get a vote" She turned to Kanan, "it's two against two, Kanan. You have the deciding vote."

Kanan looked to her, thinking about what he should do. His crew would be in danger if they want, but Ezra was in danger now.

\---

Two stormtroopers stood outside of Ezra's cell, "And you bucketheads are gonna be sorry when my uncle, the Emperor, finds out you're keeping me here against my will. I guarantee he'll make a personal-" Ezra pretended to cough, "example" He continued to fake cough until they came into the room. He jumped up onto the stairs without them noticing, leaving the cell. They looked back to him, "Bye, guys."

Ezra ran to the armory, where he found his slingshot and his bag. He quickly grabbed them, and a helmet to add to his collection once he returned back to Lothal. He put it on his head, listening to the Imperials over the comm.

"The delay was insignificant. The transport ship Agent Kallus diverted will dock on Kessel within two hours. The Wookiees will be off-loaded to work spice mine K-77." An Imperial stated. Ezra got into the vents so he could escape.

"This is stormtrooper LS-005 reporting to Agent Kallus." Someone else came over the comm.

"Kallus here."

"Sir, th-the prisoner's gone..." It must of been the trooper guarding his cell.

"What? I knew the boy would act as bait, but I never dreamed the rebels would be foolish enough to attack a Destroyer. How did they get aboard?" Kallus responded, shocked by the rebels actions.

"Sir, the rebels didn't free him. He, uh--" The stormtrooper was cut off.

"Agent Kallus. There's a security breach in the lower hanger." Another Imperial alerted the agent. 

"I don't know how, but the rebel ship approached without alerting our sensors."

Ezra stopped in the vents for a moment, "They came back!" He hit his head on the top of the vent, "Ow! I don't believe it!"

"Order all stormtroopers to converse on the lower hangar. I'll meet them there." Kallus commanded.

"This is trooper LS-123 reporting intruders in the upper hangar. Sir, I believe the lower hangar is a diversion." Ezra had to help them somehow, they came back for him. He had a chance.

"Maybe, maybe not. Squads five through eight divert to upper hangar. The rest converge as ordered." Kallus responded.

"Well, every little bit helps." Ezra continued on in the vents.

\---

"Find Ezra. I'll be ready." Hera commanded, standing on the ramp of the ghost with Ky, while the rest of them ran off too look for Ezra.

"Hold this bay till we get back." Kanan told the two as they ran.

Sabine turned to Zeb, "And this time, try not to leave until everyone's back aboard."

Zeb stopped for a second, "That was not my fault!"

"Well, that's debatable." Ezra jumped down from the vents, Zeb punched him in the face. The boy fell back, as he took the helmet off, "First you ditch me, then you hit me?"

"How was I supposed to know it was you? You were wearing a bucket!"

Stormtroopers came into the hallway, as the group of four ran back to the Ghost.  
"Spectre-1 to Ghost, we're leaving!"

Hera smiled a little seeing Ezra with them. She ran to the cockpit with Ky close behind. They both sat down and prepped the Ghost for take off. Ezra started firing bursts of energy from his slingshot, but Zeb pulled him back.

"Oh, no. This time you board first!"

"Ghost, raise the ramp!" Kanan commanded, as he got onto the ship.

Kallus started commanding the stormtroopers, "Aim for shield generator and engines. Do not let them--" He brushed his hand over some art that was on the floor, probably from the Mandoalorian, "Take cover!" Sabine hut the button to activate the explosives, as part of the ship blew up. Many troopers and Kallus were being sucked out to space, but Kallus barely held on. "Turn on the shield!"

A stormtrooper did so, as they were all able to catch their breath. The Ghost took off, Hera put her into hyperspace.

Ezra walked up to the cockpit, to talk to Hera. Out of all the members, she seemed to actually care the most. He felt safe around her, something he hadn't felt in seven years.

"Welcome abord... again" The twilek smiled at him. He smiled back scratching the back of his head,

"Thanks..." he muttered, looking at her, "thank you. I really didn't think you would come back for me."

Hera turned to face him, "You're not alone anymore Ezra. And we don't leave people behind."

"We should get you back to Lothal," Ky stated, "you're family is probably wondering where you've been."

Ezra's smile faded, Hera placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked to Ky, "My family's gone."

Ky frowned, looking to Kanan and Sabine as they came into the room. Ezra hid his emotions, "And you have somewhere you need to be."

"Where to next?" Ky changed the subject, looking to Kanan. He shrugged, as Ezra replied,

"I know where they're really taking the Wookies..." the other four looked back to him, Have you heard of the spice mines of Kessel?" No one replied for a moment, Kanan and Hera shared a look. Sabine was the first to speak, 

"Slaves sent there last a few months, maybe a year." 

"Then I guess we better go save 'em." Ezra smirked. Ky turned to face him. 

"We"? 

Ezra nodded, "Come this far. Might as well finish the job."

"Setting course for Kessel." Hera smiled, putting the coordinates into the Ghost. 

\---

Meanwhile, on the star destroyer, a stormtrooper carried a cadet helmet over to Agent Kallus, "One of the rebels was using this helmet. The transmitter was on." Kallus took the helmet, looking at it. He smirked, knowing exactly where the Rebels were heading. 

On Kessel, the wookiee slaves were heading over to do their next job. A little wookiee looked up to it's father, whimpering. His father placed it's paw on his son's head, but the stormtrooper pointed a blaster at them, 

"Keep moving!"  
The wookiee roared, as they kept moving. It wasn't a good idea to disobey the Imperials. There was a blinding light from a ship, as Hera Syndulla shot the area around the wookiees to scatter the Imperial forces. She swung around, getting ready to land the ship for her crew to help the wookies. 

"Try not to get dead," Zeb looked to Ezra, "Don't wanna carry your body out." Ezra wasn't going to admit it, but those words did make him a little nervous. The ramp of the Ghost opened, stormtrooper immediately fired at the four members that were leaving the ship. They jumped down, ducking behind some nearby crates. Kanan looked to Ezra, blaster in hand. He nodded, Ezra did the same in return. The young boy snuck around the troopers, who were too busy attacking the Ghost crew, he ran over to the wookiees. 

The wookiees looked over to Ezra, growling. They honestly couldn't tell if he was friend or foe. 

"Hey, hey. I'm here to help!" Ezra pulled out a screwdriver, gesturing to their restraints. 

\---

Kanan and Sabine looked up from behind the crates, ceasing their firing. Wookiees were now attacking the stormtroopers, those guys never had a chance. They threw the last roper onto the ground, looking at the group of rebels. Ezra emerged from behind them, a proud smile on his face. 

The Ghost was still waiting in the air behind them, as they heard the noise from a TIE fighter nearby. More like three TIE fighters... 

They started to fire at the back of the Ghost, "We're hit! Chopper, aft gun!" Hera commanded the droid. Ky watched the droid take off the to back of the ship, while she helped maintain the ghost's position. She made a better copilot than a fighter, just like her mother. The droid fired at the TIEs, taking only one down while the others moved position. From the black smoke, an Imperial transport appeared behind the Ghost, firing it's heavy cannons at the rebels and the wookies. Everyone ducked out of the way. The Ghost moved out of position, TIEs following. The transport landed, sending in reinforcements. A squad of troopers, and Agent Kallus. 

"Take them down!" Kallus commanded, as the troopers started to fire at the rebels. They ducked down behind some crates, as one of the wookiees tried to follow another, younger wookiee. Ezra watched as he was shot in the shoulder, Zeb helped him behind the crates. He didn't want to leave the little one behind, but he followed Zeb to safety. The wookiee didn't have a chance. 

Hera yelled over the comm, "I can't maintain position!" Kanan pulled out his comm,   
" Go! Lead the TIEs away and give yourself maneuvering room!"  
"I am not leaving you behind!" Hera argued. Kanan paused for a moment, then responded, 

"No, you're not," he looked to Sabine, "We're running a 22-Pickup." 

"Seriously?" Sabine replied. 

"You have a better option?" 

Zeb joined in on their conversation, "Jump into the pit and get it over with?"

Ky glanced over to Hera, "Is he crazy?"

"It's our best chance," she replied, pressing the button to the comms, "all right, I'll be back. Make sure you're ready."

"22-Pickup. Care to let me in on the secret?" Ezra asked. 

"Kid, I'm about to let everyone in in the secret." Kanan responded. He stood up, jumping over the crates straight into the blast zone. Not a single shot hit him, as he holstered his blaster. He pulled out... the lightsaber? Once he ignited the blue blade, everyone's eyes widened. 

"Whoa." Ezra muttered, as all firing was ceased. 

"All troopers, focus your fire on," Kallus didn't believe his eyes, "on the Jedi." The began to fire again, this time entirely at Kanan. He deflected almost every shot, but some of them got past him to the others. 

"Time to go!" Kanan commanded.

"Right." Zeb looked back to the wookiees, "Everyone, into the container!" 

Ezra watched as two trooper chased after the little wookiee from earlier. He remembered how Hera and the others went back for him, even though he didn't know them well. He hit his hand on the crate, going after the wookiee. 

"Kid, stop!" Zeb turned back, but he couldn't do anything since he was helping an injured wookiee, "Karablast. I swear, if he's left behind again, it's not my fault!"

"Zeb! Hera's incoming!" Kanan had made his way back to the others. 

"Get in, you furballs, now!" Zeb commanded, making sure everyone was in before him and Kanan. The lasat looked to the Jedi, "Kanan, I think you inspired the kid into, well, doing something like you would do!" Kanan looked around for Ezra seeing him chasing after two troopers and another wookiee. 

\---

Ezra followed the troopers and wookie all the way to come sort of bridge that was over the pit. 

"Hey!" 

The trooper turned back, as Ezra fired his slingshot at him, making him fall over the side. He made his way over to the wookiee, looking at its restraints and getting them off. 

"Gotcha!"

"Magnetic seal locked." Ky told them over the comm. 

"I hate this part." Zeb muttered. 

"It's over for you, Jedi. A master and an apprentice. Such a rare find these days." Kallus smirked as he caught up to the boy. Ezra turned back to them.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, buckethead. I work alone." he responded. 

"Not this time," the Ghost was now besides the bridge, Kanan standing on top, lightsaber in hand. "Jump, kid!" He defected two blasts from Kallus, knowing the ISB over the edge. He was lucky, catching one of the support beams. The trooper from earl err had too. 

"First Jedi you've ever seen, sir?" the trooper asked, but Kallus didn't care. He kicked the trooper, letting him fall down to the pit. 

\---

Back on the Ghost, Kanan brought the little wookiee back to his father, Ezra standing behind the two. The wookiee jumped down in excitement, hugging it's father. Once they were making their way onto their ship, the father growled at the crew.

"Uh, he says if we ever need help, the Wookies will be there." Sabine translated. Ezra smiled, 

"Good luck, Kitwarr." he patted the Wookie on the head. "Try to stay out of trouble." The wookies went onto their own ship, parting ways with the few of the Ghost, and Ezra.   
"Look who's talking." Zeb stated. Ezra smirked a little, then frowned, 

"So... I guess you drop me off next?"

"Uh, yeah." he cleared his throat, he was actually going to miss the kid, a little. But he wasn't going to show it, "Finally, right?"

"Right." Ezra muttered, as the lasat walked away. Kanan and Ezra walked away too, the Ghost shook a little making them stumble, as Ezra snatched the saber. "Oh. Uh, sorry."  
Chopper: [chittering] [bleeps] [electronic sigh] 

\---

"So, uh, see you around?" Ezra stated, as he walked over to the Lasat. They had just landed on Lothal again, and Ezra was saying his goodbyes. 

"Not if we see you first." Zeb chuckled. 

"Don't worry. You won't..." Ezra replied, as he started to walk down the ramp. Chopper beeped something, as Sabien sadly watched the kid leave. Ky was besides her, helping with repairs. She looked to Ezra, 

"Good luck out there." She told him. He acknowledged her with a smile, as he made his way to Kanan and Hera.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Kanan told him, as Erza prayed he didn't realize his saber was missing. Ezra gave back the cubed object, Kanan seemed satisfied, so Ezra walked off, 

"Good luck saving the galaxy."

"He opened it. He passed the test." Hera muttered, gesturing to the holocron. Kanan looked to her, nodding. 

\---

Ezra stood in his tower, alone again. He held the saber, thinking about the message from that cubed object. He had a feeling, it was weird, but he knew Kanan was behind him, 

"What's the force?"

"The force is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. And it's strong with you, Ezra. Otherwise, you'd never been able top open the Holocron." Kanan answered. 

"So, what do you want?" Ezra turned back to face the ma... Jedi. 

"To offer you a choice. You can keep the lightsaber you stole, let it become just another dusty souvenir. Or you can give it back and come with us, come with me and be trained in the ways of the Force. You can learn what it truly means to be a Jedi." Kanan offered. 

"I thought the Empire wiped out all the Jedi..." Ezra responded. 

"Not all of us."

\---

Kanan sat in his room, opening the holocron for the first time in a long time. He sat, listening to the message with his eyes closed. While the message played, Zeb was in the cargo bay, stacking crates, he sighed, looking at the direction Ezra had gone in. Sabine sat alone in the common room, just thinking. Ky was helping Chopper with repairs in the cockpit, while Hera was preparing for take off. 

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged-- our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere, and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you... always."

Ezra smiled at Kanan, handing him the lightsaber as he made his choice. 

\---

"Excuse the intrusion, Inquisitor. But in the course of my duties, I have encountered a rebel cell. The leader of that cell made good use... of a lightsaber." Kallus explained to the Pa-aun's hologram. 

"Ah, Agent Kallus. You did well to call." the man called the Inquisitor responded, with an evil smile on his face.


	6. Droids in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rebels intercept a shipment of weapons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest of the story is past tense!

TIEs shot at the freighter called The Ghost, as the daring pilot Hera Syndulla dodged every shot.

"I don't have a shot!" Kanan yelled from his seat in the main turret, trying to fire at the TIEs as they flew past him

"Chopper," Ky commanded from where she was trying to keep the shields up, "where's those coordinates?"

The droid beeped, as Ky rolled her eyes at him.

Zeb growled, "What'd he say?"

"He said hello hyperspace!" Hera responded with a smirk, as she pressed a few buttons. The blue and white lights of hyperspace surrounded them, and they were safe from the Imperials. For now.

"That's not what he said..." Zeb muttered under his breath. Sure, the lasat didn't understand the droid, but he knew from Hera's tone that she wasn't simply translating.

Kanan walked into the cockpit, as all eyes turned to him, "Told you we'd get away." Sabine rolled her eyes,

"With the shipment," she replied, "you said we'd get away with the shipment."

Hera sighed, "Kanan, we're low on everything." Everyone nodded in agreement, as Ezra continued,

"Food."

"Explosives." Sabine leaned back in her seat.

"And fuel," Hera finished, before anyone else interrupted her, "we need to make some money or we might as well put the Ghost into storage."

There was a short pause, before an idea sparked in Kanan's head, "there's always Vizago's jobs."

"So we're arms dealers again?" Zeb turned to face him.

Kanan shook his head, "More like arms... redistributors." Ky chuckled,

"That's one way to put it."

"We don't even know what kinds of weapons we're stealin' here." Zeb groaned.

Ezra leaned forewards from the co-pilots seat, "Hey, if it puts food on the table and frees up some time for, I don't know, Jedi training? Then I'm in." Hera rose a brow when Ezra brought up Jedi training. Kanan hadn't started?

Kanan walked forwards, pushing Ezra back in his seat, looking to Hera, "You game?"

"Say I am, what then?"

"I already know the mission," he smiled a little, "let's head to the space port."

\- - -

Mostly Imperial ships were surrounding the Space Port, but there usually was never any reason for questioning freighters. The Ghost could slip right in, landing in an open bay.

Of course, this time they weren't taking the Ghost.

"Now boarding Star Commander Shuttle ST-45," the announcer said, "bound for Garel."

Each member of the crew, minus Ky and Hera who remained on the Ghost, boarded seperatly, Zeb and Sabine going together, Ezra and Chopper, and Kanan by himself- but of course the Jedi was not on board yet. A big group of people, specifically ones carrying blasters, would draw too much attention from any Imperials.

Chopper rolled on in front of Ezra, beeping some insult at Zeb.

"How rude..." The lasat muttered.

Ezra hit the droid on it's dome, and struggled to hide a smile as he did it. He sat down, watching all the different people on the ship.

A woman, blonde hair pulled into a bun and a headpiece on top, walked onto the ship, with a non-human behind her,

"This way Mr. Wabo." She uttered, walking towards two seats in front of Zeb and Sabine, "we have seats in the front." Sabine and Zeb shared a look as they sat down.

Mr. Wabo spoke, but only Sabine could understand what he was saying. She kept to herself, she could translate soon enough if the plan went right.

"Ugh!" the blonde groaned, "where is that translator?!"

"Coming Minister!" a gold protocol droid walked onto the transport, "come alone R2!" A blue and silver R2 unit followed behind him. It was obvious they were Imperial, judging by their pristine condition. The R2 unit beeped, following the protocol droid to the Minister and the alien.

\- - -

Kanan ran onto the shuttle as the door began to close.

"Final call for Star Commander Shuttle ST-45, bound for Garel," the announcer stated, "bound for Garel." He repeated the statement in other languages, as he always did. Kanan sat down in the seat behind Ezra, watching as the boy and the droid argued. He wouldn't be surprised if that was natural and not part of the act.

The pilot droid turned its head to the passangers, "Sentients, please prepare for take off." The R2 unit beeped, as the shuttle took off. Hopefully the Ghost was already in hyperspace for Garel, which it probably was. The shuttle went into hyperspace, and soon enough would be on Garel.

Chopper poked Ezra's shoulder numerous times, just to annoy him. Sure, the plan involved them arguing, so he might as well go the extra mile. Mr. Wabo looked to the Minister, speaking in his native language.

"Amda Wabo is most honored you are joining him on Garel, Minister Tua," the droid translated, "and if I may add a personal note-"

"Will you cut it out!" Ezra stated, looking down to Chopper. All attention went onto them, just as planned. He stood up, pushing the droid back, "you have plenty of room stop crowding me!" Chopper beeped, and much to his entertainment, shocked Ezra with a few bursts of electricity.

Kanan stood up, "Kid! How bout you get that rust bucket under control."

Chopper beeped, extending his arm to threaten Kanan with his own burst of electricity, making Kanan sit down.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Ezra glared at the Jedi, as Chopper hit him again. Kanan glared back,

"Hey pilot!" he yelled, "isn't there some rule against droids in the passenger area?!"

The droid sighed mechanically, "I am sorry sir. Your astromech much proceed to the back of the craft."

Ezra shook his head, "If my astromech is banished," he pointed at the Imperial droids, "then those two astromechs are banished too." Sabine smiled a little, knowing it was close for her part in the plan.

The gold droid rose his arms in offense, "Astromech! Me? I have never been so insulted!" He looked at Ezra, "I'll have you know that I am a protocol droid-" Minister Tua sighed, placing her hand on her temple,

"Pilot, these two droids are with me, and I am on Imperial business."

"Sorry ma'am, but, these are Imperial regulations." The pilot turned back to the controls.

"But, minister-!"

"I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations. Go!"

The protocol and the astromechs went to the back of the ship, the protocol droid uttered, "Oh, this is so humiliating! Trust an astromech to ruin everything!"

The R2 unit beeped something, but Ezra didn't pay attention as he watched the droids leave with a smirk on his face.

"Secret mission?!" the gold droid responded, "what secret mission?"

Mr. Wabo looked to Minister Tua, speaking once more to her. She sighed in frustration,

"I'm sorry Mr. Wabo, I don't understand you!"

Zeb placed his hand on their seat, "Hello, excuse me," he smiled, "I couldn't help noticing your predicament." He looked to Sabine, "if it's of any help, my ward here is quite fluent."

Sabine scoffed, faking a smile, "Oh, I would never presume," she paused, "though, it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial Academy." She put her hands up, "no, no, but I couldn't."

"You're a level five academy student?" Tua rose a brow, getting comfortable in her seat, "I was too once upon a time." Sabine smirked once the Minister wasn't looking, nudging Zeb's arm a little.

Meanwhile, in the back of the shuttle, the gold droid continued with his complaining,

"That young creature can't possibly take the place of a fully programmed protocol droid such as I!" he scoffed, "The odds of our mission becoming a complete debacle-" The R2 unit obviously had enough, running into the gold droid's leg. He looked down to him, "don't you shush me!" He turned away from his companion, "it hardly matters to you what they're saying." Chopper rolled in front of the R2 unit, pushing him. No, this wasn't planned, but it sure was fun. The gold droid watched, "why thank you." he patted Chopper's dome, "there. You see R2, here is an astromech that understands etiquette." Chopper and the R2 unit beeped, as the droid continued, "you could learn a lot from this old... C1-10P."

Sabine listened to the Minister carefully as she spoke, "Now, please ask Mr. Wabo where the shipment is being held." Sabine nodded, asking in his native language, and listened to his response, while figuring out what she was going to tell the Minister.

She smiled, turning back to the Minister, "He said Bay 17."

Before the Minister responded, the pilot spoke up, "Sentients, we are approaching Garel. Please prepare for landing." The shuttle exited hyperspace just as he finished, quickly landing in the space port of Garel.

Ezra was first to exit the ship, excited to see a planet he had never been on. Sure, the space port wasn't much, but it was a start. Everyone piled out of the ship, as MInister Tua turned back to Sabine,

"My dear," she smiled, "you did great service to your Empire today. Now focus on those level fives." The Minister walked away as Sabine responded,

"Oh I will Minister. It's been such an honor," she stated as Zeb walked up from behind her, "thank you." He playfully pushed her down the ramp, as they both snickered. Kanan ran off in a hurry, probably going to go find the bay that the Ghost was in.

"Take us to Bay 17!" Minister Tua commanded the stormtroopers that were waiting for her. The commander responded,

"Yes minister."

Sabine wallked by Ezra, putting her helmet on, "Bay 7." Ezra nodded a little, running over to some crates and taking a look around. All clear. He jumped up on some, climbing into the vents. He held his communicator in his hands as he climbed through them,

"Kanan, I thought you were gonna teach me Jedi stuff," he complained, "so far, all I'm doing is thieving. And I already knew how to do that." He had to, it's the only way he survived on the streets as long as he did.

Kanan sighed, "Just get to Bay 7, open the door, and we all get paid."

"So we steal to stay alive. See? Told you I already knew this." He opened the vent, jumping to the top of the building. There was a fairly large gap between this one and the next, Ezra paled a littlw when he saw it. He jumped from the ground to the Ghost before. This was nothing. But before he jumped, he stared at the purple sky in amazement. It was beautiful.

He took a deep breath, before jumping to the next building. He closed his eyes, getting a running start, as he lifted his feet. Within a few seconds, he was onto the next building. Then onto a wall between two more, and then another building. Finally, the last building, and the vent. He looked back smirking at his progress.

He opened the vent, sliding down to the ground. Inside the bay was empty, with a few crates left in the center. That was it, whatever they were stealing was inside. He jumped down to the floor, pulling out his comm,

"Okay, I'm in Bay 7." He walked over to the controls, opening the door. Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan walked in, as Zeb slowly clapped,

"Well Ezra, you pulled it off." he smirked.

Ezra placed his hands on his hips, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Sabine and Zeb looked to each other while Kanan walked off, "Yes." The three of them walked over to the crates, while Kanan went to the other door.

"Almost landed." Ky said over her comm, as Hera landed the Ghost. Kanan watched as the ship landed, smiling when he saw Hera and Ky in the window of the cockpit.

"Do we know what exactly Vizago has us stealing yet?" She asked. Kanan shrugged, running over to the crates as Zeb opened them. He gasped, stumbling back, as Kanan placed his hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Karabast..." Zeb uttered, looking at the weapons.

"Woah," Sabine picked one of the guns up, "these are T-7 ion disruptors! These were banned by the Senate. You can short circuit an entire ship with one of these."

Kanan stepped forwards, putting the gun back in the crate and closing it. Zeb sighed,

"That;s not why they were banned..."

Kanan looked to Sabine and Ezra, "Get them aboard before company comes." He knew what they meant. He knew what those weapons were. And we wasn't going to stand to see his brother and how they effected him. They had to get rid of them asap.

\- - -

"There is nothing here!" Minister Tua looked in the empty Bay 17, "where are my disruptors?"

R2 chirped, looking to the gold droid.

"Yes, she said disruptors, now hush!"

Mr. Wabo pointed at the large 17 written on the wall, sepaking to Minister Tua. The gold droid translated,

"Apparently, the cargo is in Bay 7, so Amda Wabo wonders why we are here."

"The girl told me 17" Tua explained, walking over to the translators and their escort of troopers.

"In Aqualish, a translator can easily confuse 7 with 17, if she is an amateur."

Chopper rolled up, seeing what the Minister was up to.

"Well," Tua sighed, "there's no time to waste. Take us to bay 7."

Chopper beeped to Hera over the comm.

"Well, stall them." The twi'lek commanded. Chopper beeped a response, then charged at the R2 unit from earlier, knocking it and the gold droid down to the ground. The gold droid blamed the R2, which was not unexpected,

"R2-D2 I told you before to watch where you are rolling!"

Chopper poked the droid, as R2-D2 prepared to electrocute the droid, while the gold droid continued, "You appear to be malfunctioning again!" The two astromechs argued, as Chopper backed up from R2. The gold droid would have glared at R2 if he could, "Really, R2. Apologize!" R2 chriped, as Minister Tua stared at Chopper.

"Wait.." her eyes widened, "this is the C1 droid that caused out translator to- to bay 7, double time!"

Chopper groaned, waving his arms in defeat.

Kanan slid down the ramp of the Ghost, looking to the others as they pushed the crates to the ramp.

"Hurry, we're running out of-"

Ezra looked over at the incoming stormtroopers, "Time's up!"

\- - -

Zeb straightened up as the squad of troopers aimed their blasters, "Hands up!" Zeb smirked, putting his hands up and walking towards them, while Ezra watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. Kanan and Sabine stood with the other crates, watching in confusion. Zeb didn't care, walking up to the squad,

"There a problem here?"

Mr. Wabo looked to Minister Tua, explaining. Once more, the gold droid translated,

"Amda Wabo says those crates contain his disruptors."

Zeb hated talking about the disrputors, but did it anyways, "Uh, must be some mistake." He pointed to the crates, "can't possibly be disruptors in those crates. Cause they're illegal, right?"

Kanan pulled out his blaster, gesturing for Sabine to take her crate onto the ramp, as he went over to Ezra.

Minister Tua put her hands on her hips, "That's irrelevant. We're going to search your crates."

Zeb put his hand out, "Be my guest."

The commander pointed to the crates, as two troopers walked over. Zeb waited until they walked behind him, glaring, "On second thought..." He picked them up by their heads, throwing them back at their troopers, who fired upon Zeb. They landed, knocking down all but the Commander. Zeb ran over, charging at him and throwing him on the ground. The other troops got up, getting into formation and firing at the Lasat.

Zeb fought with them, punching and kicking each one, until he decided it was time to bring out his rifle, "You want disruptors, you gotta come through me!"

He turned on his staff, electrocuting them and continuing to fight them, while Ezra looked over to Kanan.

He looked down to Ezra, "get those crates aboard ship, now!" Ezra nodded, pushing the crate as Kanan began to fire at the stormtroopers,

"Uh... right!"

Minister Tua and Amda Wabo hid behind some crates, as the alien looked her in the eyes and spoke, but she didn't have the translator to help.

"Will you please stop talking!"

R2 ignored each word that the gold droid produced, but chirped as Chopper rolled by the two droids. He followed the C1 droid, much to the gold droids dismay, "What? R2, R2! Where do you think you're going?" Both of the Imperial droids followed Chopper to the Ghost, while Ezra and Sabine loaded up the crates.

R2 chirped, before going on the ramp to the Ghost. The gold droid pointed at Chopper, "Following that droid. Well he certainly seems to be on a misison! So you had better accelrate yourself..."

Kanan looked back to Zeb as he punched another trooper, "Spectre 4, time to go!" Zeb groaned,

"Ugh, right."

The two ran back to the Ghost, Kanan pulling out his comm as he followed Zeb, "Spectre 1 to Ghost, we're good to go!"

Hera got ready to take off, "Going." She muttered, knowing Kanan and Zebwere hopping onto the ramp at that moment. As always, Kanan was the last to hop on, making sure he never left without a crew member. Sabine gestured to the Imperial droids,

"Oh look, Chopper made friends."

Chopper groaned, wacing his arms around as the gold droid responded, "I am C3-PO, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I was translating for Minister Tua, before we were attacked by theives-" he looked at Zeb and Kanan as they walked by, "like- uh... you.."

Hera remained in the cockpit, as Ky looked to her, "I'll see what's going on." She muttered, walking out and onto the ramp, next to Zeb. He smiled his best at her, while Kanan spoke,

"We have company, Imperial droids." He looked to Sabine, "spectre 5, let's get a couple of restraining bolts on these two."

Sabine began to walk to the ladder, "Yep, on it." Kanan nodded, looking to Ezra and Chopper,

"Spectre 6, spectre 3," he continued, "keep an eye on 'em."

"Right, that'll happen..." Ezra muttered as Kanan started climbing the ladder as well.

"Excuse me sir," C3-PO "but this is a terrible mistake. My partner and I are in service of Minister Tua of Lothal-" he stated, as Ezra ignored him.

"Kanan-" Zeb looked to the Jedi as he climbed the ladder, "a word?"

Kanan looked to the lasat and Ky, "Can it wait? If I don't confirm our rendevous with Vizago, we'll have done all this for nothing." Kanan said as he climbed onto the platform with the two.

"Yeah... about that," Zeb scratched the back of his head, "maybe this time we don't sell to Vizago."

R2-D2 turned on his recorder, wanting to get every bit of information on these people as he could. Zeb continued,

"Maybe we get those disruptors out of circulation instead." he sighed, as Sabine came down the ladder.

"Least we got them out of Imperial circulation," Sabine explained, "when I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-7s as prototypes so the Empire could mass-produce them on Lothal."

Ky rose a brow, listening as Kanan continued, "See Zeb? Pefect crime..." he replied, even though he didn't completely disagree with the lasat, "we steal weapons meant for the Empire, and sell them for credits we desperately need to keep the bird flying."

As he finished, an idea sparked in Sabine;s head, "Hey, if we need credits, why don't we see if Vizago will buy those two droids."

Kanan nodded as he continued going to the cockpit, "Good idea."

Zeb frowned, looking back at the droids and the crates. Ky looked up to him,

"T-7's?" She asked. Zeb sighed, nodding. 

\- - -

"Describe the thieves." Kallus stated, not even looking at the hologram of Minister Tua while she spoke.

"I saw five," she started, "an adult male, a juvenile male, a juvenile female, an old C1 droid, and... a lasat. Honestly Agent Kallus, I didn't think there were any Lasats left."

He smirked, turning to the hologram, "A few, Minister. Only a few."

\- - -

Zeb shoved Ezra out of his room, yelling so loud is could be heard thoughout the Ghost, "And stay out!"

The door shut behind him, as Ezra banged on the door, "You. Can't. Do that!" he replied, "it's my cabin too."

"Ezra!" Hera called from the cockpit, "come in here." He sighed, quickly giving the door another punch before walking to the cockpit. As he got there, the door opened in front of him, and Ky walked out without a word. He smiled at her, but didn't receive a smile in return.

Hera was sitting in the pilots seat, where Ezra always found her. He had begun to wonder if the woman ever left the safety of the cockpit. But that could wait, he was angry with Zeb, and he wanted to be in his cabin.

"Hera, Zeb's booted me from my own-"

"I know," she cut him off, looking to him, "but maybe you could cut Zeb a little slack today?"

For some reason, Hera's voice was always calming. Even just a little bit, Ezra felt calmer now that she was talking to him. He sighed, "The way he cuts me slack?" Ezra forced a laugh.

She leaned forwards in her seat, "Do you know what a T-7 ion disruptor is? What it does to an organic being?"

"No..."

"Well, Zeb knows," she explained, "because its what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world." She frowned, as Ezra sat down in the seat besides her, "very few lasat survived. And none remain on Lasan."

Ezra's expression softened, as he brushed his hands through his hair, "I... I guess I could cut him a little slack."

Hera smiled softly, sitting back in her seat, "Good man." she looked to him, "so... how's the Jedi training going with Kanan?"

"Jedi training. Never heard of it."

She looked back to the blue and white of hyperspace, "I'll see about that."

\- - -

Ky knocked on the door to Zeb's bunk, concerned for her best friend.

"I told ya- stay. out!" He yelled.

"I'm not Ezra," Ky responded, opening the door. Zeb was pacing around the room, something he did when he was anxious or upset. She frowned, "what's wrong?"

He looked to her, his ears flopping, "You don't need to worry 'bout me, kid," He sat down on his bunk, sighing, "I'm alright."

Ky sat besides him, "Are you sure?"

He smiled softly, "I'm sure."

"What happened then? I heard you yelling at Ezra..."

"He's just gettin' on my nerves," Zeb explained, "do you trust him?"

Ky shrugged, "I mean, I guess so. We don't really know him, but he seems okay."

"Well, that's good," he playfully punched her arm, "go get geared up. We should be on Lothal soon."

She nodded, standing up, but keeping her gaze on him, "You sure you're okay?" He nodded,

"Yeah, I'll meet you on the ramp."

"Yes sir." She smirked, walking out of his cabin, even though she still didn't one-hundred percent believe him.

\- - -

Hera landed the Ghost where Kanan told her, seeing Vizago was already there. His ship, The Broken Horn, was no where to be seen, but there were two landspeeders on the field, with Vizago and his droids nearby.

Waiting on the ramp, the droids, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, and Ky watched as Hera came down the ladder, followed by Kanan, and they were arguing about something.

"Can we discuss this later?" Kanan questioned, obviously annoyed with whatever they were talking about.

"That's fine love," Hera placed her hands on her hips, "but we will talk about it."

Kanan sighed, as R2-D2 chriped, rolling forwards a little bit.

"Oh, right," Sabine looked at the droid, "this R2 says its real mission was to make sure the T-7'sn never reached the Empire. And that his master would pay handsomely for their return."

Kanan nodded, "I'll think about it." Zeb looked down, growling,

"So, we're not selling the droids, but we're still selling the T-7's?" Zeb gestured to the crates, "we don't even know who Vizago's buyer is."

"We know its not the Empire, and I already made a deal with Vizago," Kanan didn't like it, but the job had to get done, "so lets get these crates off the boat."

\- - -

"Sir, a distress call to Governor Pryce has been rerouted to your attention." The officer stated, looking up to Agent Kallus.

Kallus walked over to the controls, listening to the distress call, "This is C3-PO, human-cyborg relations. My counterpart and I were abducted from the spaceport on Garel by criminals. Thieves, outlaws!"

"Remain calm, my friend," Kallus responded, even though he did not care for the droid's well being, "all I need is your location."

"Sending our coordinates now."

In a calm, monotone voice, Kallus replied, "Have no fear. Help is on the way."

\- - -

Vizago picked up one of the T-7's, smiling, "Oh, I could make some beautiful music with these."

Zeb growled, "They're not that kind of instrument."

"You just have to know how to play them," he replied, "and how to play those who want to buy them."

"You have to buy them from us first." Ezra interupted.

"Finally," Vizago responded, "someone on your crew who understands business."

Kanan sighed, "Let's jsut get this over with."

In the distance, there was a sound of a ship landing. And in this part of Lothal, that was uncommon. Vizago looked back, eyes wide, as he looked through the scope on the weapons,

"What is this?" he watched as the Imperial ship with with two walkers began to land, as he turned back to the crew, "you were followed!"

Hera shook her head in disbelief, "That's not possible."

"Tell it to the Empire!" Vizago began walking to his speeder, "leave the rest, we're gone!" He commanded to his droid.

Kanan grabbed his arm, "You haven't paid us." Vizago pulled away,

"Cikatro Vizago does not pay for half a shipment! And he doesn't pay for trouble with the Imperials." he climbed on top of the speeder, "my friends. I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't-" Vizago simply laughed, as he and his droids fled the area before the Empire had seen them.

Sabine gestured to the ship, "Shouldn't we be going too?"

"We can't let these disruptors fall in to Imperial hands," Kanan responded, "Sabine, destroy the guns."

The Mandalorian laughed, "Now you're talking my language. I'll go get my gear." As she ran past the crates, R2 rolled over to them, making her stop as he chirped. C3-PO was close behind,

"R2-D2, stop! What are you doing?" he exclaimed, as R2 replied. "Joining the crew?" the protocol droid questioned.

R2 picked up one of the disruptors and chirped, as Sabine took off her helmet to get a better look, "Of course! Overload the disruptors and boom! Good call little guy," she pat his dome, "you can join our crew anytime!"

Kanan and the others ran over, "Hera, Ky, help Sabine with the crates. Ezra, Zeb line 'em up! I'll deal with the walkers!"

Both walkers began heading towards the rebels, while the ship landed in the distance. They started shooting at the Rebels, causing all of them to duck behind the rocks. Kanan fired one of the disruptors at the walker, short circuiting it.

The other fired at Kanan, throwing him back a few feet. Hera instinctively ran around the rocks, firing her blaster at the walkers side. It wasn't going to do much, but it would distract it form Kanan. And that was enough.

The walker turned its direction to her, firing as she dodged each shot, ducking down behind some rocks where it couldn't see her.

Kanan groaned, as Zeb helped him up and hide behind some rocks, where Ezra was waiting. The ship had landed, and troopers were storming the area.

"Advance and fire!" Kallus commanded.

C3-PO walked towardss the troopers, "Thank you. Thank you!" he cheered, "I knew some form of rescue would arrive, I told R2 but he thinks so ill of stormtroopers."

Four stormtroopers got into position, being to fire at C3-PO, who ran back to safety, "Stop! You're here to rescue me!"

Kanan and Zeb both rose a brow as the droid retreated, but continued to fire at the stormtroopers.

Hera ran past the rocks, trying to keep out of range from the walker. She caught a glance at Chopper out of the corner of her eyes, "Chopper ready the ship for take off!"

Without any reply, Chopper rolled back onto the Ghost, not wanting to be involved in the fighting anymore.

Zeb shot down another trooper, as the ISB Agent Kallus stepped over the body, "You, Lasat! Face me!"

Zeb's eyes widened as he noticed the Agent ignite the staff to a bo-rifle. ANger got the best of him, as he ignited his own weapon and charged at the agent.

"Zeb!" Ezra and Kanan yelled in unison.

Ky looked over to the lasat from where she was with Sabine, barely able to see the commotion from where she was, "What is he doing?!" She asked, as Sabine shook her head,

"Doesn't matter, we need to get these done!" Sabine loaded another blaster to maximum capacity. Ky nodded, doing the same to another one.

Zeb and Kallus fought, as Zeb quickly knocked Kallus over, "Only the honor guard of lasan may carry a bo-rifle!"

Kallus grabbed his weapon, "I know!" he laughed, "I removed it from a guardsman myself." He stoof back up, as he and Zeb continued fighting behind some rocks. Kallus caught his breath, taking a step back,

"I was there when Lasan fell," he taunted the lasat, "I know why you fear those disruptors. I gave the order to use him!"

Zeb let out a battle cry, as Kallus blocked every attempt of a charge, kicking Zeb in the gut to push him back. Kanan and Ezra retreated a little bit, getting closer to Zeb, seeing the lasat fight the agent.

Kanan shot at the troopers a few more times, "Ugh, that fool lasat is gonna get himself killed!"

Kallus dodged Zeb's attacks, hitting Zeb with the end of the staff, sending a rush of electicity through his body. As the Lasat yelled in pain, the agent took the chance to hit him again.

Ky placed the last distruptor in the crates, "We're ready!"

Kanan and Ezra rushed over, as Kanan kept an eye on Zeb. They pulled the crates over to the the stormtroopers, pushing them towards them.

Hera ran through, helping Sabine and Ky with the other crates, pushing those ones towards the walker.

Each crate beeped loudly, as the Rebels retreated to a safe enough distance, as the explosions went off, shaking the ground, killing the troopers, and destroying the walker.

Zeb and Kallus both stumbled, but Kallus was quicker back on his feet, hitting Zeb with the staff long and hard.

The Lasat collapsed to his knees, defeated. Every bone in his body ached, this fight was lost. He lost.

Ky was first to look up, her eyes widened as she realzied who Zeb was fighting with. Sabine grabbed her shoulder, seeing something was causing her distress.

Ezra looked up to Zeb, seeing Kallus was about to electrocute him again. Zeb was on his knees, his head low. The boy screamed out, "No!" as he pushed his hands out, somehow, someway, Kallus was thrown against the rocks and knocked unconscious.

Kanan stared at the boy, shocked, as he got to his feet. Ezra stared at his hands, confused on what he had just done.

"Spectre 2, get the kid aboard!" He told Hera, as she nodded,

"Right..." she grabbed Ezra's arm and practicallt dragged him onto the Ghost. Sabine followed her, looking back to see Ky was running towards Zeb, with Kanan close behind her.

Ky stared at his body, as Kanan kneeled besides him and shook him, "Zeb! Come on big guy, we gotta go. Zeb!" Ky watched, as she noticed the Imperial agent was unconscious, still where Ezra had thrown him. She squinted, looking closely at his face.

"It's him..." she muttered, "the ISB agent I told you about."

Kanan glanced over, then looked back to Zeb, seeing him grab his bo-rifle. Kanan smiled in relief, wrapping an arm around Zeb and helping him up.

"I'll cover, you, go!" Ky stated, holding her blaster tightly. Kanan nodded, helping Zeb get to the Ghost. Ky took one last look at the agent, feeling chills up her spine, as she ran behind Zeb and Kanan, closing the ramp behind them as Chopper took off.

\- - -

Zeb sat on the floor of the hanger bay, barely sitting up even with Kanan's help. Sabine took off her helmet, looking at him,

"Will he be okay?"

Zeb groaned, as Kanan helped him back up, "Yeah..." he looked to Kanan weakly, "thanks, mate. 'preciate the save..."

Kanan shook his head, "Wasn't me." He turned to Ezra, "it was Ezra."

Hera placed her hand on his shoulder, as Zeb smiled softly, nodding in approval to him. Ezra nodded, back as Kanan continued, "And Ezra. Your formal Jedi training starts tomorrow."

\- - -

R2-D2 and C3-PO's owner placed the credits in Kanan's hand, as Kanan smiled, "That's very generous sir..."

"Well, I'm very fond of these droids."

"Then I'm glad we could return them." Kanan patted R2's dome.

"The simplest gesture of kindness, can fill a galaxy with hope."

Kanan rose a brow, "Is that... a Jedi saying?"

"Safe travels my friend." The man cut him off before he could say anything else.

Kanan chuckled, "Safe travels." He walked away, heading back onto the Ghost.

The man looked to C3-PO, "You didn't tell them my name."

"Of course I didn't, Senator Organa." The droid responded, "but, this entire ordeal has rather stressed every one of my circuits. Permission to shut down?"

"Granted." He told the droid, watching him walk off, and kneeling besides R2, "you recorded everything, my friend?" R2 beeped a yes. Senator Organa nodded, "good. We'll focus on the Imperial's later. For now, show me what you have on these... Rebels."


	7. Fighter Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two members of the rebel crew steal an Imperial vehicle."

As usual, the Ghost was landing back on Lothal after a hard day's work. Sitting in the kitchen area was young Ezra Bridger, and Chopper who was watching the boy attempt to use the force once again. Kanan had not started training him, as he promised. So Ezra was taking matters into his own hands.

"Okay you can do this..." he muttered, as he stared at the bowl in front of him, raising his hands in the air. Chopper beeped, as the bowl moved a tiny bit on the table. Ezra closed his eyes, and the droid decided to lift the bowl himself, just to annoy Ezra.

Hearing the bowl come off the table, Ezra opened his eyes, smiling, "Yes!"

Chopper laughed mechanically, showing Ezra his metal arm that was holding the bowl. Ezra cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, but he kept that to himself,

"Very funny," he told the droid, "but I don't need you help." Chopper beeped a few times, before throwing the bowl at Ezra and rolling out of the room.

"Chopper!" Ezra yelled, chasing after the boy into the hallway, "come back here you rolling junk pile!"

Sabine was in her room, painting with the door open to help with the ventilation. She smiled softly to herself, looking at her newest art, then hearing the commotion in the hallway, and then hearing Ezra's voice at her doorway.

"Oh, um... hey Sabine." He smiled at her, "I see your... uh, painting... stuff." The Mandalorian rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with her,

"Nothing gets past you, kid."

"Well... if you ever need a little inspiration."

"Yeah?" She chuckled, "then I'll be sure to look elsewhere."

Chopper rolled up behind Ezra, mocking him for his attempts with Sabine, and then turning and going into the boy's cabin.

"Chopper! Stay outta my room," he replied, turning to follow the droid, then glancing back to Sabine, "ah... Gotta go!"

Sabine scoffed, going back to her art.

Once the door closed to Ezra's room, the boy went silent, tip toeing once he saw the lasat on the bottom bunk.

"Kid, you wake me, you die." The obviously awake lasat warned him. Ezra couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. He probably wasn't.

While Ezra was distracted with Zeb, Chopper had managed to sneak behind Ezra. Which was a perfect chance to electrocute him from behind. The boy yelped, turning back at the droid. Chopper prepared to shoot Ezra with another bolt of electricity, but right after shooting it Ezra ducked down, causing the bolts to hit the lasat. Zeb growled in pain, as Chopper laughed. Sure, he didn't hit Ezra, but hitting Zeb was fun too.

Ezra held back a laugh, still unsure if Zeb would actually kill him or not. He quickly pointed at Chopper,

"It's his fault!"

Zeb growled, "I don't care! I'm crushing you both!" Chopper knew the lasat would probably crush him, so he bolted out of the room before he could get the chance. Ezra looked up to Zeb,

"That's lasat gratitude for ya," he remarked, "all I did was save your life from an Imperal agent. Or did that slip your mind?"

Zeb cracked his back as he replied, "How could it? You remind me every twenty-three seconds!"

Ezra continued, as Zeb walked back over to his bunk,

"You know, Zeb, in some places, when a man owes you his life, he's your servant forever."

"Yeah? Well this isn't some place. It's my place!" He laid down on his bunk, turning his back to Ezra, "so get out!"

"Sorry roomie," Ezra climbed the ladder to his own bunk, no deal."

As soon as the boy laid on his bunk, it collapsed from underneath him, causing both the bunk and Ezra to fall on top of Zeb.

From Sabine's cabin, Zeb's screams and Ezra's pleas for his life could be heard. Especially after the door to their room opened,

"It's not my fault!"

"Tell it to my first!"

Sabine looked over, watching as Zeb chased Ezra down the hallway. She walked out of her room, wanting to know what had happened. Chopper spun around, showing her two bolts.

She looked over, walking into Zeb and Ezra's cabin, "The bolts from Ezra's bunk?" She looked around their dull and messy room, "hmmm. Needs a little something."

In the cargo bay, Kanan was stacking crates, listening to Ky as she climbed down the ladder,

"That blasted droid," she complained, "I swear if he hasn't fixed the Phantom's guns yet."

Kanan rolled his eyes, hearing the commotion coming down the hall, chuckling, "I bet he's got something to do with the yelling:"

Ky scoffed, "Probably."

As if on queue, Ezra bolted into the room, almost running into Kanan in the process. Kanan rose a brow, looming down at the boy.

Right behind him was Zeb, who jumped down from the ledge, diving onto Ezra. Kanan jumped out of the way, watching as the two knocked over the crates he just stacked.

Someone cleared their throat from the ledge, causing all commotion to stop. Hera stood there, glaring at Ezra and Zeb.

"It's his fault!" Both boy and lasat yelled in unison.

\- - -

Zeb stood up, then Ezra as they continued arguing,

"My fault?" Zeb questioned, "this is your fault!"

"Don't go blaming this on me."

"Enough!" Hera commanded, climbing down the ladder and going over to the control panel, "this is my ship your wrecking and I want you off it!" The twi'lek slammed her hand down on the button to the ramp, opening it. Ezra and Zeb stared at her. She was serious.

Zeb and Ezra each pushed each other as they walked over to her,

"Hera..." Zeb practically pleaded, "be reasonable!"

"Come on, you know what he's like." Ezra looked up to her.

Hera didn't reply, simply handing a datapad to Ezra. To his confusion, he replied,

"Uh... what's this?"

"A market list."

Ky looked over to them, laughing, "Oh boy." The girl had been in their situation before.

Hera didn't acknowledge her daughter, she was too angry at Zeb and Ezra, "The town of Kothal's two clicks to the south and I'm sending you both on a supply run."

"With him?!" They said in unison.

"With each other," she replied, "oh, and don't even think about coming back here without at least one meiloorun fruit!" It was her ship they were messing up, she could earn something she enjoyed from it. She glared at them, "clear?"

"Clear...." they moaned and groaned.

The boys pushed and shoved each other as they walked off the ramp, and Hera made her way to Kanan. He watched them, a little bit amused by their situation,

"How do you expect them to find meiloorun on Lothal?"

Hera looked down for a moment, then smirked.

The delinquents finally arrived to the town of Kothal, but they had split up to find the supplies quicker and to avoid having to see each other. Ezra walked around the streets, seeing a Rodian selling fruits at his stand.

But as the boy walked past, he didn't see any meilooruns, so he didn't bother. He continued on, until a voice called out his name,

"Ezra?" The man called from his own stand, looking at Ezra, "is that Ezra Bridger?"

Ezra looked more closely, "Mr. Sumar?"

The man chuckled as Ezra walked over to him, "Ezra... look how you've grown." He grabbed something from his stand, "here, have a jogan."

"Thanks," Ezra replied, smiling, "don't suppose you have any meilooruns?"

"Meilooruns?" He questioned, laughing a little, "meilooruns don't grow on Lothal."

"They don't?" Ezra sighed, face palming, "no, of course they don't."

"I suppose you could find an off-world importer, but it'd cost you."

"Right..." Ezra looked down, "well, great seeing you again." He waved a little at the man, then began to continue through the market, stopping when he saw three stormtroopers and an Imperial officer ahead. He ducked down behind some crates, preparing his slingshot just in case, but the Imperials simply passed by him, going over to Mr. Sumar.

"You there, Sumar," the officer stated, "have you changed your mind?

Sumar stared back at the officer, crossing his arms, "No. I told you, I'm not selling my farm."

The officer smirked, "Very well." Then walked away with his troopers behind him.

Ezra began to walk away, running into a certain lasat carrying two crates,

"I got everything but the meilooruns. Any luck?"

"No..." Ezra replied, "and I don't think Hera meant for us to have luck."

Zeb looked around, "Someone has to be selling those things," He handed one of the crates to Ezra, "here, take this. I'll go find one."

"Seriously?" Ezra questioned, struggling with the heavy crate, "you want me to carry your supplies after saving you life?"

The lasat turned back to him, slamming his hand down on the crate, "Stop. Saying. You saved. My life." The boy backed up, worried Zeb might beat him. He backed up right into a crate, causing the cover to fall over. Both lasat and boy looked at the now opened crate, and the fruit inside.

"Meilooruns!" They both cheered, then walked back to the Rodian at the stand,

"How much for the whole crate?" Zeb asked, knowing Hera would be happier with a full crate.

"I'm sorry," the seller responded, "they're already sold."

"Well, maybe we could buy one from..." he started, but the sound of the crate being slammed closed caused him to stop. A stormtrooper was closing it.

"From the Empire?" The rodian scoffed, "good luck." Ezra smirked, as he and Zeb ran closer to the Imperials, ducking behind a set of crates. Zeb looked over to Ezra,

"What are you smilin' about?"

"The obvious answer to our problem." he gestured to the crate with fruit markings. Zeb looked at it, then shoved Ezra back down,

"No."

"Hey, it's not like we've never stolen from the Empire before."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Right. So what's the plan, Ezra? You gonna use the force?"

"Maybe..." he replied, "sure. Why not?"

Ezra looked back at the crate, closing his eyes and reaching his hand out. Chopper couldn't ruin it this time.

The lid to the crate moved a little, much to Zeb's surprise. But one of the stormtroopers walked over to it, shoving it back down.

Zeb laughed at the boy's failure, "We should go."

"You go..." Ezra replied, "I'm getting what we came for."

"Wait, kid-" he growled.

Ezra moves closer to the stormtroopers, throwing a rock to distract one of them, then went between the two transports, climbing on top of the one with the crates, quickly grabbing a single meiloorun and showing it to Zeb. The lasat growled, knowing that things never went well for them.

"You there!" A stormtrooper yelled, practically on queue. Three of them stared at Ezra, blasters pointed as the boy as he lifted the lid to the crate again,

"I'll just put this back."

Zeb threw some crates at the troopers, including the ones with their supplies, "Run!" He yelled, as Ezra jumped down from the transport.

"Stop them!" The officer yelled, as the troopers began to chase Zeb and Ezra down the alleyway.

"You made me lose the rest of the supplies!" The lasat complained while they ran, "at least we're even."

"Even? Please, I had the whole situation under control!"

"Ugh, come here," Zeb growled, picking Ezra up by his bag and pulling him into another alley.

The troopers looked around, then at each other, "Where'd they go?"

Lasats were good at climbing, which worked out for them. Zeb hung on the roof of a building next to the stormtroopers, still holding Ezra by his bag. He smirked as he grabbed his neck and threw Ezra on top of the roof.

"Up there!" The troopers pointed their blasters at Zeb. The lasat looked back down, and began to climb as they started shooting at him. One shot got lucky, knocking him off the wall to the building. He was quick enough to change his direction and land on the troopers, knocking them down.

"Zeb!" Ezra called out.

"Just keep going! I'll catch up to ya!"

Another squad of stormtroopers chased the lasat, one of them yelling, "Split up!" So they could capture Ezra as well.

Zeb continued down the streets, arriving at a TIE fighter, watching the pilot get in. How many times was he gonna find a TIE in Lothal's markets?

The pilot started his engines, noticing the stormtroopers, and then Zeb who had hidden behind some crates. He took off, getting a better angle at the rebel. This might give him a promotion after all!

Zeb looked up at the TIE, joking around as always, "Ey! You don't have any meilooruns do ya?"

"There is no where to hide," the pilot stayed over the comms, "commander. Take this monster in for questioning. Let's find out why he's running.

"Hands up!" The trooper commanded, moving towards Zeb. The lasat did as told, keeping his back to the troopers as he moved out from the crates. He smirked, jumping up on the crates and then on the TIE. The pilot yelped in fear, he had never seen a lasat do something like this before. He had never seen a lasat before either.

With his bare hands, Zeb opened the hatch to the TIE, grabbing the pilot by his head and throwing him back out at the troopers.

"Never actually flown one of these before..." he muttered, sitting in the pilots seat. It's true. He blew up the last one when he was out with Kanan. And before that he and Ky had ransacked one for parts. But flying one was a first, as he attempted to move the fighter. At least he knew how to fire the guns, shooting it at the crates, pilot, and troopers, spinning the ship around in circles and laughing. He took off, looking down at the mess he created, "ha! Too bad the boy wasn't here to see that!"

Of course, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, as he nearly crashed into some buildings. He sighed, "on the other hand..."

Meanwhile, Ezra was jumping around on rooftops to avoid the two troopers chasing him down. Jumping rooftops was nothing, he did it all the time. He quickly ducked down behind something, firing his slingshot at the troopers. Their armor made it so it didn't effect them. Ezra kept jumping from building to building, as two more troopers joined the chase.

And a TIE.

Ezra looked up at it, "Great. Just what I need."

Zeb smirked, waving at the boy from the cockpit. Ezra rose a brow, "Zeb?" The lasat chuckled, lowering the ship into the streets so he could face Ezra better, and surprisingly not hitting any civilians as he looked at the boy,

"Zeb!" Ezra yelled, "hey! Let me in!"

"So now, I'd be saving your life, right?"

"What?" Ezra questioned, jumping into another building, "yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever!"

"If I let you in, we're even!" The lasat continued.

"Fine!"

"You have to say it!" The lasat continued, enjoying the situation.

"Alright, alright! We're even! Now let me in!"

Zeb brought the TIE back down a bit, pressing the button to open the hatch. Ezra jumped in, landing on Zeb for a second before the lasat pushed him off.

The rodian from before looked up in horror at the TIE coming towards him.

"Don't crowd me, I'm flyin here!"

"You don't know how, let me!" Ezra tried to grab the controls.

They got closer to the fruit sand, as Ezra continued, "Turn the ship!"

"I'm trying!" Zeb yelled as they fought to move the ship. In the process, Ezra had managed to accidentally hit the button to the turrets, firing at the stand. The rodian ducked down, as the fruit he was selling was shot and splattered all over the window to the TIE. He yelled something in his own language, as Zeb and Ezra flew the TIE out of the city (surprisingly not crashing it).

Zeb growled, "I can't see a thing."

"Gain altitude Zeb..." Ezra muttered.

"I know!" The lasat replied, as they unknowingly flew right over the Ghost.

Hera was very much enjoying the silence aboard the ship, as she walked threw the hallway, hearing spray paint and talking from... Zeb and Ezra's cabin?

She took a few steps back, looking inside, as Sabine quickly stood in front of the door,

"Sorry Hera. No entry."

Hera looked at her, "You do realize this isn't your room," she looked inside, seeing her daughter on the top bunk watching, "both of you, actually."

"I was inspired," Sabine remarked, "It was Ezra's idea."

Before Hera could scold either of the girls, Sabine closed the door in front of her, both her and Ky chuckling from inside.

"Could be worse," Hera sighed, "could be my room."

Zeb and Ezra had been long past the Ghost at this point, still unable to see what was in front of them. Ezra straightened up,

"I think we're too low..."

"How can you tell?" Zeb questioned. Little did Zeb know there was a rock in front of them, that they were about to hit, "why don't you go clean the window?"

"We need to turn," Ezra muttered, feeling as through something was in front of them. His eyes widened, as he grabbed the controls, "turn!" He turned the ship himself, barely missing the rock. Zeb looked back through the small back window, shocked,

"How did you know?"

"Not sure," Ezra replied, "I just knew."

Zeb chuckled, "Good... that's good." Then sighed, "now go out there and clean the canopy."

Back on the Ghost, Kanan was sitting in the common room with Chopper, winning at the holo-game they we're playing. Hera watched from the doorway, smiling softly as she sat next to him. Chopper beeped, annoyed that he had just lost the game and left the room.

"Have to admit," Kanan looked over to Hera, "it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone." Even though both Sabine and Ky were still aboard, they could keep quiet. Zeb and Ezra were the troublesome ones.

Hera looked down, "Yeah, but I'm feeling a bit guilty about sending them..."

"On a wild meiloorun chase?" He chuckled, looking at her, as his comm came to life.

"Spectre 4 to Ghost."

Hera sighed, almost in relief, "Right on cue," she picked up her comm, "go ahead Spectre 4."

Kanan leaned back in his seat, waiting to hear what trouble they had gotten into.

"Right," Zeb replied, "well... we've had a bit of a problem."

Hera looked over to Kanan, smiling, "Ah, I thought you might." She sighed, "look, don't worry about the meilooruns."

"Yeah meilooruns," Ezra cut in, "we found some, but we lost them. Then we found them again, but we smashed them." Hera and Kanan held back laugher, as Zeb replied,

"Just cut to the chase!"

Kanan and Hera listened closely, hearing a familiar noise,

"Wait, what am I hearing? It sounds like-"

"Yeah about that..." Ezra replied, "see.. well... we stole a TIE fighter."

"You what?!" Kanan yelled. Zeb and Ezra both winced, knowing they were once again in trouble.

"He's taking it better than I thought."

"Get rid of it!" Kanan commanded. Both lasat and boy pouted,

"Do we have to?"

Kanan sighed, putting his hand on his temple,

"At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon."

Zeb laughed nervously, "Of course. We're not fools," he looked to Ezra, keeping his voice a whisper, "under there. The red wire. No, wait, the blue one."

"Well, which one?" Ezra questioned.

"It's the red and the blue wire." Kanan told them, annoyed.

"Right got it," Ezra replied, "I mean, got it a long time ago." He chuckled, "you know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately."

Zeb shot him a glare, as Kanan began to scold them, "Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2. Fly straight there. Do not stop and don't do anything."

"On our way," Zeb replied, "Spectre 4 out."

"That went well." Ezra remarked.

"Yeah." Zeb replied, happy that they didn't get scolded by Hera, yet.

"Do you know which way we're supposed to go?" Ezra asked.

"No idea."

Nearby on Lothal, Morad and Marida Sumar walked out of the their home to the imperial officer with two transports.

"I told you, we're not selling this farm."

"You misunderstand," the officer replied, "we are no longer interested in buying." He rose his hand up, as two transports moved their turrets at their farm, then put his hand down as they fired. Morad and Marida barely ducked out of the way, only to look up to stormtroopers.

"Okay," Zeb muttered, "navigation systems online. Course set for rendezvous point."

Ezra looked through the now clean glass, seeing smoke in the distance,

"Wait. What's that?"

"Looks like smoke."

"Yeah..." Ezra frowned, "only, I think I know where it's coming from... go check it out, please."

Zeb rolled his eyes, but did as the boy asked, heading towards the smoke. Little did they know the Sumars and one of their farm hands were being taken captive by the Empire. The officer smirked, as both husband and wife shared a sorrowful look.

By the time Ezra and Zeb arrived it was too late, the transports with the now prisoners were gone and the farm was in flames. Ezra frowned, knowing for sure it was Mr. Sumar's farm.

"Friends of yours?" Zeb asked.

"Of my parents..."

"There's a convoy of troop transports heading northwest."

Ezra stared at the screen, his eyes wide and full of sadness.

"Karabast," he replied, "I know that look..."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, we could both wind up dead."

"Besides that."

"Oh boy..." Zeb sighed, turning the ship, "here goes nothing."

Finally catching up to the transports, Zeb turned on the imperial comm,

"Attention, transports," he stated, "this is Imperial Commander Meiloorun."

Ezra hit Zeb on the arm, "Meiloorun? Seriously?" Zeb shushed him, clearing his throat to continue,

"There's a report of rebel activity in your sector, reduce speed."

The officer was a little suspicious, but did as ordered, "Acknowledged commander. Reduce speed."

"You sure, Ezra?"

"Just get me in close." Ezra nodded. Zeb flew the TIE right above the transports, allowing Ezra to jump off and onto the top of one. The officer inside looked at the ship as it flew off,

"A TIE fighter?" He questioned, "this is Supply Master Lyste. Lsm-03. My men reported a stolen TIE."

"That's not the TIE you're looking for," Zeb reassured them, "it's a totally different TIE. I sent it to seek out the Rebels."

"Commander, repeat your operating number."

Zeb rolled his eyes, making noises to sound like there was a comms issue, "Sorry..." he stated, "didn't catch that. But maintain current position."

The officer didn't believe a word he said, "All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that TIE again, take your shot."

The cannons fired once at Zeb, missing, as the lasat muttered to himself, "Don't think he's taking Commander Meiloorun's orders anymore."

Ezra crawled over to the edge of the transport, seeing all three prisoners. Morad was in the middle, as Ezra called out to him,

"Mr. Sumar!"

"Ezra?" The man questioned, looking up the boy.

"Hold on, I'll have you out soon!" He replied, trying to reach the button to release them. It was barely out of his reach.

"You'll never reach it! It's too dangerous!"

Ezra got back up to the transport, sighing, "Okay, you can do this..." he reached his hand out, focusing on the buttons. He waved his hand after a second, and all three of the prisoners were released. Morad looked up to Ezra as the boy muttered to himself, "I knew I'd get the hang of that."

"Sir!" One of the pilots looked back to Supply Master Lyste, "someone's unlocked the prisoners on transport 3."

"I want troopers up top, now!"

"You have to jump!" Ezra told them, "jump and scatter!"

Morad looked down, "We're moving too fast!"

"So you'd rather stay prisoners?"

Morad looked to his wife, then his farm hand, nodding at each of them, then all three jumped off the transport and into the grass. Ezra smiled, as Mr. Sumar waved at the boy. All three of them had made it safely.

Behind Ezra, a few stormtroopers began to shoot at the boy.

"Sir, the prisoners are escaping!" The pilot told Lyste.

"Open fire." He replied, as the cannons shot at the three while they ran. Zeb flew by them, firing back at the cannons, which turned to fire at him.

"That gun turret's gonna be a problem," he told Ezra through the comm, "this bird as no shields." 

"Working on it!" Ezra replied, trying to dodge the stormtroopers fire. Ezra dove onto the middle transport, ducking behind the mass of crates.

The troopers continued firing, accidentally hitting the lid to a crate and knocking it off. Ezra glanced inside the crate, smiling a little at the meilooruns.

"Well, hello stranger." He ducked back down, then quickly used his slingshot to fire back at the troopers. Once again their armor deflected his bolts of electricity.

"Maintain fire!" One of them stated, "his shots won't penetrate your armor."

A meiloorun would do something if the slingshot didn't, as one hit the stormtrooper in the head, "What the-?"

Ezra continued to throw the fruit at the troopers, knocking on down and causing him to misfire and hit the other.

Zeb watched from above, smiling a little, "Not bad."

Ezra grabbed a bunch of meilooruns, hoping they would cause Hera and Kanan to forget about the whole TIE thing.

One of the stormtroopers was still on the transport, pointing his blaster at Ezra, "Gotcha!" Ezra didn't have any other defense at the moment, so he put the fruit in front of the blaster. The trooper looked at the fruit,

"Wait?" He looked at the boy, "you did all this, for fruit?"

"No!" Ezra replied, "okay, maybe a little." He threw the fruit at the trooper's groin while he was distracted, quickly jumping away. He ducked behind the cannons as the trooper got up and continued firing.

Ezra opened his bag, "Ugh, there's gotta be something useful in here," He pulled out a tool, "a wrench? A wrench!" He quickly put the tool down the cannon, standing back up, jumping down and holding on to the back of the transport as the trooper came towards him. The cannon targeted Zeb, but couldn't fire due to the wrench, exploding and causing the stormtrooper to be thrown off the transport.

"All for fruit!" Ezra joked, climbing back onto the transport and picking up the last Meiloorun for Hera. He quickly shoved it in his bag, gasping when he saw three more troopers in front of him. Luckily, Zeb was close by, firing at the troopers, and nearly hitting Ezra.

"Not bad ace." Ezra muttered, watching Zeb fly back around. Zeb opened the hatch, turning the TIE upside down, using his feet to fly as he grabbed Ezra.

"Gotcha!" He muttered, as they flew off. Ezra looked up to him,

"Uh, how are you flying this thing?"

Zeb was struggling to use his feet, surprised that his weight and Ezra's added on hadn't ripped the controls off the ship.

As the TIE flew off in the distance, Morad and Marida watched the two with pride, remembering Ezra's parents. They would have been proud. The two looked at each other, Marida snuggling close against her husband.

Ezra scratched the back of his head, "Thanks for the save... guess I owe you now."

Zeb looked back to him, "Let's just say we're eternally even." He looked down, remembering the helmet left in the TIE, "you collect these right?"

"Already have that one."

Zeb's smile faded a little, to which Ezra noticed, "But this is a nice one," he grabbed the helmet, "besides maybe I can get Sabine to paint it for me. So... thanks..." Zeb smiled as Ezra nudged his arm, and Ezra continued, "so... what do we do about the TIE?"

Zeb smirked, and Ezra laughed, as they punched each other a little bit.

The ramp to the Ghost was open, as Hera and Kanan waited at the rendezvous point for the two.

"They should've been here by now..." Kanan muttered.

Hera looked around, seeing two silhouettes in the distance, pointing at them, "Over there!"

Kanan and Hera walked over to them as they got to the ramp, as Zeb pulled out the fruit,

"One fresh meiloorun as ordered." He have the fruit to Hera, both him and Ezra internally praying she wouldn't send them off again.

"Thank you, kid sir." Hera replied, smiling softly.

Zeb nudged Ezra, "Team effort."

"Forget about the fruit," Kanan interrupted, "where's the TIE fighter?"

Zeb and Ezra shared a look, and Zeb sighed, "I crashed it."

"On purpose," Ezra cut in, "we didn't want it to fall back into the empires hands." He lifted the helmet, hoping Hera and Kanan would be okay with their actions. Kanan nodded, smiling,

"That's what I like to hear." He turned back, going back into the ship. Hera nodded at Zeb and Ezra, before following them. Zeb and Ezra laughed after a moment, then playfully fought as they made their way up to their cabin.

The door swooshed open, as Sabine looked over, "Finished." Both of them went silent, staring at the two girls in their room in confusion.

"Uh... finished with what Sabine?"

"Thought it was a moment that needed to be immortalized." She gestured to her artwork, of Ezra and his bunk falling onto Zeb, Chopper holding the bolts off to the side. Ky held back a laugh as they stared at the piece.

Sabine smirked, looking to Ezra, "And you did say you wanted to be my inspiration."

"Yeah... but that makes me look like a fool."

Zeb looked to her, then Ezra, "Makes me look like an even bigger fool.

Sabine shrugged, "I paint what I see."

Zeb looked over to Ky, "Did you give her the code to our room?"

The girl smirked, jumping off Ezra's bunk, "Maybe."

Chopper rolled in, beeping in annoyance at the two.

"Chopper!" Zeb growled. Ezra glared at the droid,

"This was all your fault," they began chasing the droid, "come back here you metal menace!"

"I'm tearing that rust bucket apart!"

Sabine and Ky came out of the cabin, both wincing when they heard the loud crash of crates from the cargo bay.

Hera and Kanan stood above them, watching as they both pointed at Chopper,

"It's his fault!" 

Hera smirked, "At least they got rid of the TIE."

Kanan took a deep breath, annoyed that he was going to have to stack the crates for the third time today.

Zeb and Ezra looked at them, sighing in relief when they didn't tell, them chuckled looking at each other.

The Ghost took off, another day of messing with the Empire complete, this time a new friendship emerging from it.


	8. Rise of the Old Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rebel crew undergoes a daring rescue mission."

"Focus," the Jedi stared, "focus on letting go."

Day one of Jedi training had begun, Ezra was upside down on top of the Ghost's primary turret. Kanan stood in front of him, explaining what the boy was supposed to do. Behind him was Zeb and Chopper, who were helping.

"Letting go?" Ezra questioned, not opening his eyes, "rather hold on if you don't mind."

"Enough jokes," Kanan commanded, "focus."

Ezra groaned, attempting to lift himself off the ship and levitate. He sighed, having no luck so far today,

"I'm trying..." he replied, frustrated.

"Do or do not, there is no try."

Ezra opened his eyes, looking at Kanan, "What does that even mean?" He asked, "how can I do something if I don't try to do it?"

"Well... see..." Kanan sighed, thinking for a second, "actually, that one always confused me too. But Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot."

Zeb yawned loudly, disrupting their training session, "I really thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting," The lasat stood up and stretched, "no wonder the old religion died." Chopper beeped something in response, but was ignored by everyone as Zeb walked over to the still upside down Ezra. He looked at the boy, "come on! Do something. Amuse me! Use the force!" The lasat shook the turret around so it would turn, causing Ezra to fall into a bin full of trash.

Zeb looked down to him, laughing at the boy. Kanan walked down to where Ezra was, annoyed as he helped Ezra up,

"Does he have to be here?" Ezra asked, looking to his master.

Kanan looked at the sky, avoiding eye contact with Ezra, "He's annoying, but there will always be distractions," he told him, "you need to learn to focus through them."

He turned back to Ezra, smiling a little, "Here, let's try something else." The Jedi grabbed the pieces of his saber from his belt, putting them together and reaching his hand out for Ezra to grab it. The boy looked at the weapon, shocked for a second, then stood up and grabbed it from Kanan. He admired the weapon for a second, looking to Kanan,

"When do I get my own?"

Kanan placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi."

Ezra looked at the weapon again, muttering to himself, "Get's me closer." He ignited the weapon, causing Kanan to jump out of the way before being hit by it.

"Careful!" He commanded, as Ezra moved the weapon away from Kanan, steading himself as the Jedi continued, "there's a control on the wife that adjusts the length to your height." Ezra nodded, making the blade shorter.

Zeb watched from the turret, mocking Ezra, "I think it should be a little shorter." Chopper laughed mechanically, as Kanan made his way over to the droid and lasat.

"Okay," he looked back to Ezra, "close your eyes." Ezra nodded, putting the weapon in front of him, doing as his master told him. Kanan glanced over to Chop, "let him have it, Chopper."

Zeb took a milk carton, throwing it into the droids mechanical arm, as Chopper began to spin his dome and let go of the carton, throwing it as Ezra. The boy failed to block it, as it hit him in the face. Chopper continued to throw cartons, hitting Ezra each time, and Kanan continued teaching,

"Be precise..." Kanan told him, "keep the blade... up." He sighed, frustrated that Ezra wasn't getting the hang of this at all.

Zeb and Chopper were very much enjoying Ezra's failed attempts at training, as Zeb laughed at him, "That's it! Use your body to slow down that trash!"

Chopper kept hitting Ezra with the cartons, causing the boy to back up each time he was hit. The droid said something, gesturing for Zeb to give him more cartons,

"No," Kanan commented, as Ezra got hit again, "you're not focusing." The Jedi sighed as Zeb dumped the whole container of cartons a on Chopper, causing one after the other to hit Ezra. Even with his eyes open, he couldn't deflect the mass of cartons coming his way, as he backed up more and more. The more he backed up, the closer he got to the edge of the ship, not realizing until he fell off.

"Kid!" Zeb yelled, realizing his mistake, as he and Kanan ran to the edge.

Ezra managed to grab onto the class to the cockpit and the nose gun, sliding down slowly. He caught Sabine's eyes, even though he might fall to his death he didn't want to miss a chance to impress her as he smiled a bit at her, before losing his grip on the glass and falling off.

\- - -

Ezra screamed as he fell from the ship, going through to clouds to what he thought would be his death. Until, something seemed to catch him in mid air. There wasn't anyone or anything there, which only meant one thing. Kanan.

"What the..." he muttered, even though he believed it was his master. Soon enough the Ghost came into view, Kanan using the force to bring Ezra up from the top of the ship. The Jedi struggled, as Hera pressed buttons in the cockpit to make sure the Ghost was in a good position to get Ezra. She glanced out of the window, concerned for the boy. Once he was close enough she opened the ramp, where Zeb was waiting to grab him.

"Zeb..!" Kanan groaned, barely able to hold Ezra up anymore. It had been a long time since he used the force.

He let go, hoping Zeb could grab him. The lasat reached out, grabbing Ezra's arm and pulling him into the Ghost,

"Got him!" Zeb pulled him into the ship, both of them falling on the floor. Zeb looked at Ezra, sighing in relief. He did care for the boy, and was actually worried when he fell off the ship. Chopper laughed from behind them, throwing another milk carton as a joke, which went off the ramp and fell onto a Lothcat that was in the grass.

Kanan met Ezra in the hallway, climbing down from the ladder and glaring at the boy,

"You weren't focused."

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death."

Kanan grabbed his shoulder, "You wouldn't have been falling to your death if you were focused. You're undisciplined and full of self-doubt."

Ezra ripped his shoulder away, "And who's fault is that, master?"

Kanan sighed, a little hurt by his padawan's words, "It's difficult to teach..." the Jedi walked past Ezra and into the common room. Zeb nudged Ezra's shoulder,

"He means, it's difficult to teach you."

Ezra frowned, seeing Hera in the doorway. She smiled softly at him, causing him to smile back, but that smile faded when he thought of Kanan and Zeb's words, and how his training went miserably.

The twi'lek could always tell when someone in her crew was troubled, as she walked over to Ezra and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, guiding him into the common room.

"Kanan..?"

Sabine shushed him as the holotable came to life, "You made it for the holonet." Ky was sitting next to her, watching the transmission closely.

The announcer started, "The stolen TIE fighter was later used to attack a transport of innocent workers."

Zeb growled, "You liar! We set 'em free!"

The image on the holonet changed, as another man began speaking,

"Citizens, this is senator-in-exile Gal Trayvis," the man stated, "I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear."

"What's a Gal Trayvis?" Ezra questioned, never hearing of this before.

"The only member of the Imperial senate with the courage to speak out public ally against the Empire."

"One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers," the image changed to two stormtroopers and an imperial prisoner, "Jedi master Luminara Unduli... is alive." Kanan and Hera looked to each other, then back to the transmission, listening more carefully. Gal Trayvis continued, "she's been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon System. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli, and grant her a fault trial before the Imperial Sen-"

His transmission was cut off, as the regular Imperial broadcasts continued. Ky shut off the holonet, as Ezra spoke up,

"This Luminara, you knew her?" He asked Kanan.

The Jedi sighed, "I met her, once. She was a great Jedi master. Brave, compassionate, disciplined," he paused, thinking for a moment, "in fact, she'd make an excellent teacher for you."

Ezra frowned, looking down as his master continued, "There've always been rumors she survived the Clone Wars, but they never came with a specific location before." He looked to Hera, "we can't pass this up."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Was hoping you'd say that. I'll set course for the Stygeon system."

Kanan nodded, looking to the rest of the crew, "The rest of you, prep for an op."

Zeb, Ky, and Sabine all walked to their cabin's to do as they were told, but Ezra stayed behind for a moment, frowning as Chopper beeped at him.

"You hear that?" Ezra muttered, "he's done with me. He's gonna pawn me off on some stranger." Chopper beeped to himself, rolling off to another part of the Ghost.

Once they all gathered in the cockpit, Chopper turned on the hologram as Sabine explained what she knew,

"Welcome to the Spire on Stygeon Prime," she stated, as everyone watched her and the hologram closely, "the only imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon System. And it's impregnable."

"That's never stopped us before." Kanan replied, as she chuckled,

"Trust me. We've only done something like this once before," she frowned a little, "and this is more dangerous than that." Hera looked over to Ky, knowing that her daughter was what Sabine was talking about.

Sabine continued, "It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE fighters, and short and long range scanners."

Ky spoke up from where she was standing, "Scanners aren't a problem, we can fool them." Sabine paused,

"Maybe," she replied, "but that just leaves an army of stormtroopers and guard posts on all the walls." She pointed at each spot on the hologram, "look, even if we get into this beauty, the hard part's getting out. Cause, ya know, it's a prison."

Ezra looked at the image of the prison, "What about going in low and sneaking onto this landing platform?"

The Mandalorian shook her head, "Platform had heavy trooper presence and reinforced blast doors. Impossible to get in or out that way."

Kanan places his finger on the hologram, a red light popping up where he pointed, "Here," he stated, "there's only room for a couple guards. We take them down, make our way to the upper isolation cells, free Luminara and come back out the way we came in."

Ky scoffed, "Easier said than done."

"Yeah," Sabine agreed, "you'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan."

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so to."

The Ghost exited hyperspace, going into the upper atmosphere to the planet. Inside the Phantom was the majority of the crew, minus Chopper. Hera prepared to take off as the droid commed them, annoyed that he was being left behind,

"Sorry Chop," Zeb replied, even though he wasn't sorry, "we just don't need your damaged logic circuits on this one."

Hera took off, as Chopper watched them from the cockpit of the Ghost, beeping to himself. The ride down to the Spire was shaky, but it was nothing Hera couldn't handle. Ezra watched as Sabine put her helmet on, waiting until they exited the clouds before the four of them got up.

"Thirty seconds..." Hera told them.

Ky looked back at them, "Good luck."

"Luck?" Zeb chuckled, "we're gonna need a miracle."

Sabine pulled out three explosives from her pockets, "Here are three." Zeb and Ezra each took one, a Sabine kept the last for herself.

"Try to stay focused." Kanan told Ezra.

The boy looked up to him, smirking, "Thought there was no try." Kanan glared at him, turning away from the boy, as the door to the ship opened in front of him. He jumped out with ease, as Ezra watched in awe while he took out one of the troopers. The boy jumped out of the ship, following his master. Zeb glared at him, trying to grab him before he messed up the plan.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

Kanan threw one of the blasters off the edge, kicking the other away, as he kneed the trooper in the gut. While the trooper held his stomach in pain, Kanan knocked him out with a hard punch to the head.

He smiled to himself, "Nice and quiet-"

Ezra's yelling as he crashed onto the ledge disrupted him, as the boy hit the door with a loud crash.

Kanan winced, as both of them stared at the door silently. There was nothing for a moment, causing Ezra to sigh in relief,

"What just happened?" Kanan scolded him, "you were supposed to exit with Zeb! You're lucky every stormtrooper in the prison doesn't know we're here."

There was a quiet beep, and the door Ezra had crashed into opened, four stormtroopers waiting as they spotted the Rebels. Kanan used the force to rip two of their blasters out of their hands, throwing them off the platform. Zeb and Sabine jumped off the Phantom, each of them taking out one trooper and knocking them off the edge. Kanan used the force two throw the other too off. He looked to Ezra once they were clear,

"Stunts like that put us all in Jeopardy," he continued, "that is exactly why you need Master Luminara to teach you discipline."

Ezra frowned, hating to hear this from his master, "I was just following your example..." he stated.

"Yeah?" Kanan rose a brow, "well try to stay focused and follow the plan instead." While Kanan was busy scolding Ezra, Sabine attempted to open the door, but looked back to the two,

"I hate to interrupt, but we need Ezra to open the door."

Ezra ran over, grabbing a tool from his pocket and began fidgeting with the control panel. Kanan and Zeb moved the stormtrooper bodies out of the way, carefully avoiding the spotlight.

"Ezra..." Kanan muttered, growing impatient.

"Quiet," the boy told him, "I'm focusing."

Zeb leaned the troopers against the wall, making it look like they were on guard. The door opened, and the four of them ran inside before they were seen.

Hera sat in the pilots seat to the Phantom, shivering a little.

"You think this will work?" Ky asked her from her seat.

Hera looked back to her daughter, "It probably won't stay according to plan," she smirked, "but it'll work out."

Ky nodded, "What was that back on the Ghost? When Sabine mentioned another op as dangerous as this." Hera turned to face Ky completely, sighing,

"You still don't remember much about when we found you?"

Ky shook her head, looking down, "Oh..."

"Hey..." Hera smiled softly, "everything worked out eventually. I bet this op will too." Ky nodded, smiling a little back at her mother.

In the Spire, the four crew members walked in the hallways, Kanan pushing past Ezra, still annoyed at him.

"You're welcome," Ezra remarked, only to get a slap in the back of the head from Zeb, "ow!"

"You did your job, you want a medal?"

Kanan stopped in his tracks, "Luminara's here, I sense her presence... but, it's clouded."

Sabine walked over to the controls to the lift, as Kanan caught up to her, "Where's Master Unduli?"

"Detention block CC-01. Isolation cell 0169."

Kanan rose a brow, "They have isolation cells on the lower levels?" He asked, receiving a nod from Sabine, "we planned off outdated schematics."

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked, as Kanan looked over to him,

"It means the plans changes." he replied, opening the lift.

"You got a backup plan?"

"Figuring one out right now," Kanan told him, "Zeb, Sabine, you're coming along."

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route here?" Zeb asked as they piled into the lift.

"Right know the turbolift is our escape route," he looked at the lasat, "let's go."

Sabine frowned once the lift began going down, "His plan gets worse all the time."

"Just hope he doesn't change it again." Zeb responded. Kanan looked at each of them,

"I'm standing right here."

They both shrugged, "We know."

There was a beeping noise from inside the Phantom, causing Hera and Ky to look over at the control panel,

"Uh-oh, company..." Hera muttered, looking out the window to see what was around.

Something flew above the platform, causing Hera to raise a brow. The beeping continued, as some creature hit the side of the Phantom.

"What the-?" Ky questioned, looking to her mother, "that's not an Imperial."

"No it's not," Hera replied, as the creature hit the side of the ship again, and another flew up from the opposite side, "you've got to be kidding me... Sabine's jammer is operating on the same frequency as these creatures."

Ky sighed in annoyance, as the creature rubbed against the side of the Phantom, "Looks like it's sending out some sort of mating call."

Hera rolled her eyes, starting the engine to the ship, "These lovebirds are attracting too much attention, let's hope we aren't needed anytime soon." The ship took off, causing the three creatures to follow it away from the Spire.

The door to the lift opened quickly, and the Rebels pulled the two guards inside, knocking them out as the door closed. They opened it again, Kanan and Ezra walking out of the lift,

"Maintain comm silence and whatever you do, hold this lift."

Two troopers walked down the hall, spotting Kanan and Ezra, "Hey, you, stop!"

Kanan quickly used the force to bring them closer and knock both of them out.

"Wow you're really not messing around tonight." Ezra muttered.

Kanan nodded, "There's a lot more at stake here than you realize."

Zeb dragged the troopers into the lift, as Ezra followed Kanan down the halls. One of the troopers heads got stuck in the door, Zeb groaned as he pulled it into the lift.

Luminara's cell was guarded, unlike the rest of the cells in the area, "Ever seen this Jedi Master?" One of the troopers asked.

"Don't have the clearance."

Kanan reached his hand out as he walked over to them, "Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi's cell? It's in the next level."

"It's on the next level." The trooper replied, not even knowing what he was saying.

"You better get moving." Kanan told them.

The other repeated, "We better get moving." before both troopers ran off into another hall.

"When do I learn that?" Ezra asked, coming over to Kanan.

"Luminara will teach you," Kanan pushed him away from the door, opening it, "much better than I could..."

Ezra frowned, following Kanan into the cell.

Sitting on the bench, was the Jedi Master, as she put her head in her hands for a moment, looking up to the Jedi with fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"Is it really her?" Ezra asked.

"Yes... but something's wrong," Kanan replied, staring at the Jedi as she walked closer to home "master?" She walked over to the wall, where a metal coffin was sitting. Her image glitched a little, and she went inside, her rotted body sitting there. Master Luminara died a long time ago.

"What happened to her?" Ezra looked to Kanan as he gasped, "I don't understand..."

"No?" A cold, monotone voice asked from the cell door, "it doesn't seem complicated." The Pau'an stares at the boy and the Jedi, "I am the Inquisitor. Welcome." The man, the Inquisitor, pulled out something from behind him, turning on the red blade. A lightsaber.

Kanan ignited his own as the Inquisitor stepped towards them, he knew exactly what the Pau'an was, having heard of Imperial Inquisitors before.

"Yes I am afraid Master Luminara died with with the Republic," he stared, "but her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends."

Ezra grabbed his comlink, "Spectre 3, come in. It's a trap!" There was only static from the other end of the comm.

"There will be no reinforcements," the Inquisitor replied, as Kanan charged at him. The two began to duel, it was obvious the Inquisitor was better trained, but Kanan could hold his own. The man smirked, "Interesting. It seems you trained with Jedi Master Depa Billaba."

Kanan's eyes widened, "How...? Who are you?" He was shocked the Inquisitor knew his master's name. How did he know?

Ezra ran over to the door, as Kanan and the Inquisitor continued dueling, the boy pulled out the 'miracle' Sabine gave him.

"The temple records are quite complete," he replied, beginning to get the upper hand on Kanan, "in close quarter fighting, Billaba's emphasis was always on form 3." The inquisitor began to push Kanan back towards Luminara's corpse, as Kanan stared at him in shock as he continued, "which you favor to a ridiculous degree."

Ezra shot his slingshot at the Inquisitor, but he deflected it with his saber, staring at the boy with his yellow eyes, giving Kanan the chance to charge at him. The Inquisitor quickly fought back, throwing Kanan to the ground in front of Ezra.

The boy grabbed his master's shoulder, as Kanan looked up to him for a second. The Inquisitor moved towards them,

"Clearly you were a poor student."

Ezra shot at the Inquisitor again, but this time the Inquisitor simply embraced the electricity, it causing no damage to him, "Is that really all you got, my boy?"

The detonator beeped from where it sat at the door, "Well I've got that!" The detonator exploded, giving Kanan and Ezra a way out of the cell. They ran out, but the Inquisitor followed close behind.

In the lift, Sabine attempted to comm Kanan or Ezra, again, "Spectre 5 to Spectre 1, come in." There was only static, something had gone wrong. Sabine looked back to Zeb, "thought so. They're jamming our signal, they know we're here."

"Here in this lift or-?"

"Here, period!" Sabine replied, "they lured us in at the prisons weak point, we're expected to exit the same way, so you can bet there's troopers waiting for us. We'd never make it out of the lift."

Zeb stared at her, "So what do we do?"

"Well," Sabine pulled out her explosive, "time for a miracle."

The Inquisitor ignited his second blade, preparing to charge at Kanan again. They began to duel again, Kanan doing his best to stay alive and protect Ezra.

"Are you paying attention boy?" The man asked Ezra, "the Jedi are dead," he pushed Ezra back to the end of the hallway, "have you taught him nothing?"

As the lift opened, three stormtroopers immediately fired inside, hoping to shoot down any rebels inside.

But there weren't any, only the unconscious bodies of the other stormtroopers.

"Hold your fire!" The commander yelled, noticing the troopers inside, then hearing the beeping of Sabine's miracle. By the time they noticed it was too late, as they were blown out and into the hallway.

On the floor below, Sabine and Zeb heard the explosion, "That's one lift offline." Zeb muttered. Sabine ran over,

"I've disabled the other two," she explained, "there are other ways down, but it'll take 'em a while, let's go."

"Do you really think you can save the boy?" The Inquisitor asked while dueling Kanan, "for his sake, surrender." Kanan glanced back to Ezra as the boy got up,

"I'm not making deals with you."

"Hmm, then we'll let him make one, shall we?" The Inquisitor straightens himself, pushing Kanan past Ezra down the hall, knocking him out. Ezra stared at Kanan, shocked, as he continued, "your master cannot save you boy. He is unfocused and undisciplined."

"Then we're perfect for each other!" Ezra remarked, shooting his slingshot at the man, even though he blocked it with ease. The Inquisitor charged at Ezra, but the boy was quick on his feet, dodging him.

"I do admire your persistence," the Inquisitor now stood between Ezra and Kanan, spinning his blade in a circular motion, "ready to die?"

Kanan got up, as the Inquisitor charged at Ezra,

"No!" He exclaimed, reaching his hand out to stop the man. Kanan used the force and hit the Inquisitor against the ceiling, yelling to Ezra, "run!"

The boy ran to his master, as he let go of the Inquisitor, who landed on his knees and stood back up quickly. He did something to his saber, as the duel blades turned in a circular motion without him turning his hand.

"Does yours do that?" Ezra asked as Kanan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Come on, let's go."

Sabine noticed them from another hallway, "Guys, this way!" She called to them, stopping. They caught up my to them, as they all ran from the Inquisitor,

"You figured out it was a trap?" He asked Sabine.

"Yeah," she looked over to him, "Luminara?"

"Long gone," he answered, "our new exit?"

"Landing platform!" She responded.

He shot her a glare as they turned the corner, "Thought it was impossible to get out that way."

"Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too."

The Inquisitor continued following them with his spinning saber, as he pressed a button on his wrist comm,

"Secure the facility, full lockdown."

"Well that's not helpful..." Ezra muttered as they jumped over one of the doors that was beginning to close.

The Inquisitor started to run after them, as Sabine shot back at him. He deflected, nearly hitting Ezra with the shots. He turned off his saber, jumping through one of the doors as it closed.

Zeb jumped onto one of the doors, holding it open, "Can't do this all day!" He yelled as they each jumped through, "go!" He yelled as the Inquisitor got close, making him jump back. The door closed in front of them, but the Inquisitor simply shoved his saber through it, almost hitting Zeb.

They continued running, until they got to the closed bay door. Zeb turned back, shooting the door they came through with his bo rifle, making it close.

Sabine ran to the control panel, "I've got it!" She tried, "I... ugh! I'm locked out of the system. Ezra?"

Ezra walked over, his tool in hand. When he put it in the control panel, he was instantly electrocuted, unable to open the door. He looked up to them after falling on the floor, "Sorry..".

Kanan grabbed his arm, helping him up, "Ezra," he walked the boy over to the door, "together."

"Seriously?" Ezra asked, staring at the large door.

"Yes," Kanan replied, "picture the locking mechanism in your mind."

Both master and padawan reached their hands out, as Zeb and Sabine watched from behind, glancing back as the red blade came through the door,

"Excuse me, but can we train Ezra later?" Zeb asked as they pointed their weapons at the door.

Kanan and Ezra lifted their hands in sync with each other, not replying to the lasat, as the door began to open. Ezra smiled once it was open all the way, but it didn't last once he noticed the amount of troopers on the landing pad.

Zeb looked to Sabine once both sides began firing at each other, "One last miracle here." He threw the detonator at the stormtroopers, knocking out two or three. The Rebels ran to the nearest cover, as Sabine commed the Phantom.

"Spectre 5 to Phantom," she stated, "we're on the landing deck, ready for pickup."

Hera replied, "On my way Spectre 5, and we're bringing the fleet."

Zeb looked over, "We have a fleet?"

The Phantom came into sight, with six of those creatures surrounding it, "We do now." Hera replied.

As the stormtroopers shot at the creatures, it caused them to attack, which gave Hera an opening to get the ship close enough to her crew, after shooting the TIEs on the pad of course.

The door opened almost instantly after the Rebels ran towards their ship, the Inquisitor following close behind. One of the turrets began shooting at the creatures and the Phantom, but Zeb quickly shot it and blew it up before it hit them.

Ky opened the door to the ship, "Move it!" She yelled, firing the old stormtrooper blaster at the Imperials, hitting one of them.

The Inquisitor threw his saber, but Kanan used his on to deflect it back at him while he and his crew got onto the Phantom.

"Does yours do that?" Zeb joked, as Hera flew off.

"You good?" Ky asked as her mother flew back to the Ghost.

All of them minus Kanan nodded, as the Jedi walked over to Hera. Ky sat next to Zeb, smiling a little at him. He smiled back, as Hera looked over to Kanan,

"Master Luminara?" She asked quietly.

"Gone..." Kanan mumbled, "we'll have to find a way to spread the word." Hera looked down sadly,

"How's Ezra taking it?"

"Not as bad as I am."

Ezra frowned, overhearing their conversation. He looked down as Kanan continued, "I guess he's stuck with me. For now..."

The boy walked down the ramp of the Ghost once they landed on Lothal, sitting down on the ramp and looking at the fields.

Kanan walked up behind him, Ezra cutting him off before he could say anything,

"Look don't bother saying it, I'm letting you off the hook."

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked.

Ezra barely looked at Kanan as he continued, "I know you wanted to dump me on Luminara. Just cause she's gone doesn't mean your stuck with me."

"I don't want to dump you," Kanan sighed, sitting next to Ezra, "look, I just wanted you to have the best teacher."

"Well, I don't want the best teacher!" Ezra glared at him, "I want you!"

Kanan looked at him, stunned by his words, as Ezra frowned, "not that you're not the best, I-"

"Ezra," the Jedi cut him off, "I'm not gonna try to teach you anymore."

The boy frowned, looking away from Kanan once again.

"If all I do is try, that means I don't truly believe I can succeed, so from now on," he looked to his padawan, "I will teach you."

Kanan smiled, "I may fail, you may fail. But there is no try."

Ezra smiled softly, "I understand, master."

Kanan stood up, handing Ezra his saber, "Let's see if you do."

Ezra ignited the blade as Kanan picked up some rocks, throwing them, and watching as Ezra used the force to deflect them.

Ezra didn't try, as he succeeded to do so, happy to have Kanan as his master.


	9. Breaking Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ezra infiltrates the Empire's academy and obtains vital information."

Lothal was once peaceful, once upon a time. But times change, and the Empire holds control over the planet. TIEs fly over the city, there's always something happening at the Imperial Complex. Today it was cadet training, as one of the Imperial officers brought a new squad of cadets to their inspection.

"And, halt!" He commanded, as the group stopped in sync. He stood in front of them, "Squad LRC-077 for your inspection sir."

Another officer stood above them, holding some sort of control, "Cadets. You entered this facility as children, and in a few short weeks you will leave as solders. By the time you complete your training, you will be prepared to serve your Emperor." He told them the same speech he had to tell every squad of cadets. He looked over each of them as he continued, "today we will test your strength and resolve. Are you ready to become stormtroopers?"

The group straightened up, yelling in unison, "Sir, yes sir!"

"At ease."

Some of the cadets muttered amongst themselves, others took off their helmets to get a better look around. In the front line, on the edge, a certain blue haired boy looked around at his fellow cadets.

\- - -

Ezra Bridger looked down at his reflection in the helmet, a little shocked that he was here. Never once he believed he would join the academy.

"Dev..." someone was saying, "hey Dev. Dev." The cadet next to Ezra grabbed his shoulder to get his attention,

"What?" Ezra asked, looking over to the brown haired boy.

The boy smiled back, "Dev Morgan, you in there?"

Ezra chuckled, "Oh, yeah. Dev Morgan's in here alright," He looked back at his helmet, "that's me."

"Wow..." the boy continued, "you must really be feeling the pressure."

"Sorry Jai," Ezra smirked, "who's under pressure? Not the guy who's won every assessment."

"Yeah, but today I can taste victory." Jai replied, playfully pushing Ezra.

"You said that yesterday and went hungry." Era reminded him, as they pushed each other around. The floor beneath them dropped, as all the cadets watched in confusion as their officers became farther away.

"Cadets," the slim officer explained, "you are descending into the Well, and must climb out with all deliberate speed," The cadets looked at the officers from the bottom of the Well, "you will he giving the honor of serving as aides in Imperial Headquarters. Those who lost, will be serving Taskmaster Grint and wish they'd stayed at the bottom of that well."

"I'm taking that prize." Jai smirked, looking at his components. Another cadet with his helmet still on pushed Jai,

"Not today, Kell."

Ezra pushed the boy back, "Back off, Oleg."

"You too, Morgan." Oleg warned him, pointing at both Ezra and Jai, "you're both going down."

"Actually," Ezra pointed to the top of the Well, "we're going up."

The cadets began fighting each other, as Grint watched from above, "The assessment begins in four, three," the cadets stopped their fighting and put there helmets on, "two..."

"How exactly are we going up?" Jai asked the group.

"One!" Taskmaster Grint pressed some buttons on the controls, as parts of the wall came out above the cadets, creating moving platforms for them.

"There's your answer Jai." Ezra remarked, before running over to the lowest platform, jumping onto it without any issues. He quickly climbed up a few of them, while the other cadets watched in awe and confusion. Ezra jumped to the platform over them, "see ya at the top!"

"Yes you will!" Jai remarked, following Ezra, with a little bit more trouble, "from below!" Other cadets had also begun to climb up, including the one that was next to Jai when they arrived.

"Failure is not acceptable," the slim officer explained, preparing for the next part of the assessment, "this Empire had no use for weakness."

The platforms began to light up with electricity, shocking one cadet and knocking him down. This added challenge was no problem for Ezra, as he could sense them before they shocked him. 

"Morgan how do you do it?" Jai asked, struggling to catch up with Ezra, "it's like you know the platforms are coming before they're here."

"What can I say?" Ezra asked, jumping on the platforms as they emerged from the wall, "it's a gift."

"Morgan is impressive," the officer noted, "perhaps too impressive. Make a note of that."

Ezra quickly jumped into a platform, helping Jai up to where he was, as both of them made it to the top together.

Oleg smirked underneath his helmet, "You lose Morgan."

"Jai look out!" Ezra yelled, as the two jumped onto the next platform before Oleg pushed them off. He fell down to one of the bottom platforms, as Ezra mocked him with a salute. Jai and Ezra quickly climbed to the top, completing their assessment.

"First again." Ezra smirked as Jai took off his helmet. Another cadet climbed on top, as Jai replied,

"Yeah, well, I'll get you tomorrow."

Ezra took off his helmet, "You said that yesterday too."

"Quite a finish cadets, The officer stated, looking at the three, clapping as he walked over, "it seems this trial was too easy. Morgan, Kell, you both set course records." He looked over to the third cadet, "and is it, Leonis?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Leonis replied, taking off his helmet.

"You there are today's winners," he continued, "but rest assured, your next trial will be a great challenge. Follow."

The three cadets did as told, as Oleg reached the top, annoyed that he lost.

As the cadets walked along the halls of the complex, a poorly painted astromech droid rolled past them, looking to Ezra, who used his hand to communicate through signals. Chopper beeped in response, as the last cadet looked at him suspiciously.

Outside the complex, Chopper rolled into a hiding spot, flashing his light into the alleyways.

Sabine watched the droid's signal, going back to Zeb once the droid rolled away. The lasat watched her as she commed Hera.

"Spectre 5 to Ghost," she muttered, "looks like he passed the first test. He's inside imperial HQ."

"Roger Spectre 5," the twi'lek replied from the cockpit of the Ghost, "Ghost standing by."

Kanan sighed, looking to her, "We've been standing by for weeks, I'm sick of this." Hera glanced over, smiling a little, as she could see right through him,

"You're worried about Ezra."

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about the op..." Kanan muttered, then paused, "what were we thinking putting him undercover?"

"What were we thinking? This was your idea."

"He's just not ready..." Kanan continued, "and if he gets caught-"

"He hasn't gotten caught so far."

"The minute he gets that decoder, Zeb yanks him out of there."

"That's the plan."

Kanan scoffed, "I should have done this myself."

"Oh yeah..." Hera rolled her eyes, "you'd make quite a cadet."

Back at Imperial HQ, the three winning cadets were left alone, supposed to hand out data pads to Imperials. Leonis watched Ezra as he went down the hallway, sill suspicious of the boy.

Agent Kallus walked out of his office, reading his old data pad, as Ezra nearly bumped into him,

"Excuse me, sir," he looked up to him, following him down the hall, "I have your new datapad. I can leave it on your desk.

Kallus didn't even look at him, "No, I'll take it now." He grabbed the datapad, looking at it.

Ezra watched as the agent continued down the hall, not suspecting a thing, then turned back and went to his office. He quickly hacked the controls to the door, going inside before anyone saw him.

On Kallus' desk, Ezra opened up the machine and quickly typed in some data Sabine had given him, as a small disk came out from the side. He picked it up,

"One decoder, as ordered."

Ezra his the decoder in his helmet, grabbing his data pads and going back to the door, only for it to open to Leonis. Ezra gasped, as the cadet looked at him,

"What do you think you're doing?"

A door opened down the hall, as Leonis pushed Ezra back into the office and closed the door behind them. Leonis grabbed the decoder from Ezra,

"Hey, get outta there..." Ezra whispered, as the cadet looked at the disk.

"Figured it'd be something like this."

"It's not what you think..." Ezra started, but was cut off,

"I think, this device has a built in sensor, which would trigger that." He pointed to the alarm near the door, "you try walking out with this thing, the whole facility goes on lockdown."

Ezra looked at the alarm, then to Leonis, "Wait... are you trying to help me?"

"You really want to discuss this here and now?" The cadet handed the decoder back to Ezra, who put it back in the device on Kallus' desk.

"Not so much," Ezra replied, walking back to him, as the two left the office quietly.

Sabine watched as the bay doors to the complex closed for the night, contacting Hera immediately,

"Spectre 5 to Ghost, something went wrong," she explained, "the kid didn't get the device and he didn't come out."

"Copy that Spectre 5, give him one more day."

Kanan sighed, "This decoder better be worth the risk."

"What's the alternative?" Hera looked to him, "do you want to stop that kyber shipment or not? You know what the Empire could do with that crystal."

"Nothing good..."

"So we give Ezra one more day."

Ezra and Leonis quickly and quietly snuck out of the cadet's cabin, heading into a supply closet to stop.

"What do you need that decoder for?" He asked.

"My friends need it to stop an imperial shipment," Ezra answered, "how'd you know about the sensors?"

"From my sister, Dhara," he frowned, "she was the star cadet at this place. She knew the entire Imperial complex backwards and forewords."

"What happened to her?" Ezra asked.

"Well, they time is she ran off," Leonis responded, "but I don't believe it. What were you doing breaking into Kallus' office? That's a great way to get shot."

"Long story, but I need that decoder," he replied, "and I could use a friend who knows his way around."

"What's in it for me?"

"Do you really need a reason to mess with the Empire?" Ezra smiled a little, reaching his hand out.

"No, I don't." The two boys shook on it, as Ezra continued,

"Good," he explained, "we have to finish in the top three tomorrow if we're gonna get back inside Imperial HQ."

"Then let's do it," Leonis stated, "I'm Zare, by the way, Zare Leonis. And your Dev right?"

"Yeah..." Ezra replied, "yeah that's me."

What should be the final day of cadet training, and the mission had begun. Grint and Aresko stood above the cadets as they descended into the Well once again.

"Today's assessment will be a little more challenging," Aresko began, as the cadets put their helmets on, "you will need to shoot the targets to activate the panels necessary to climb out." As he spoke, the targets lit up with a red light, showing the cadets where they needed to shoot.

"Three!" Grint started counting down, "two! One!"

Zare quickly shot the first platform, as it emerged from the wall, as he and another cadet raced to it. The other cadet pushed him off. Meanwhile, Ezra was once again having no trouble with the assessment, as he had already made it halfway.

Oleg shot at one of the platforms below him, causing another cadet to fall back to the start. Aresko nudged his companion,

"Oleg seems to have taken your correction to heart, Mr. Grint."

Oleg continued shooting at the target and the platforms, nearly knocking Jai back to the start as well, but the cadet jumped onto the same platform Ezra was on. Ezra helped his friend, looking back to Zare,

"I'm not gonna make it!" Zare yelled to him. Ezra frowned, looking to Jai.

"Sorry Jai..." he muttered, pushing his friend off the platform. Jai opened his visor once he landed on the bottom platform, confused and saddened by the betrayal. Ezra felt bad, but the mission had to get done, as he closed his own visor and climbed to the top. Oleg was unfortunately behind him, but luckily Zare made it in third.

"Cadets," Aresko began, "follow Morgan's example. There is no friendship in war. The only thing that matters is victory. Victory at any cost. Tomorrow's final trial will push all of you to your limits, the reward for success will be a training session aboard an imperial walker."

The rest of the cadets finally made it to the top, Jai immediately ran to Ezra,

"Dev! You sabotaged me!"

Ezra looked back over, "I did what I had to do." Jai frowned as his so-called friend walked away,

"Good to know..."

Minister Marketh Tua walked out of her office, going past the two cadets before turning down the hallway. As soon as she was gone, they raced inside and over to her desk, Ezra looking at the vents above it,

"How are you gonna reach anything from up there?" Zare asked.

"Don't worry, I've been training to be a Jedi..." Ezra replied.

"Yeah right," Zare took his response as a joke, "who isn't?"

Ezra jumped up to the vents, climbing inside, "You'll see." He closed it behind him, climbing to Kallus' office. Zare left Tua's, waiting for two stormtroopers to walk past him before heading there as well.

Ezra opened the vent, looking down at Kallus as he did whatever he was doing.

There was a beep at the door, "Come." Kallus stated.

Zare stood in the doorway, holding a datapad, "Sir, your pod racer parts have been delivered. If you'll just sign off here I'll bring them up."

Kallus walked over to the boy, confused, "Obviously there's been a mistake. What would I want with podracer parts?"

As Ezra reached his hand out, Zare continued with the distraction, "No mistake sir. It says right here, two crates of second hand podracer parts for Agent Kallus." Ezra quickly used the force to grab the decoder, as Zare glanced over in awe as it levitated all the way up to the vent where Ezra was. Kallus noticed the boy's pause, quickly turning back, to see that nothing was different. Ezra had got it just in time.

"So..." Zare continued, "were you gonna sign it?"

"Cadet, are you ignorant?" The agent didn't even look at him, "I said this is a mistake."

"Sir yes sir..." Zare straightened up, "sorry sir."

Ezra began climbing through the vents, pausing over another office to listen to the conversation below,

"As usual," it was Aresko speaking, "the assessments have proven quite illuminating," Ezra looked down, seeing the blue light of a hologram, "I believe we've identified two cadets, Morgan and Kell, that meet your special criteria, Inquisitor."

"Excellent Commandant," the Inquisitor replied, "tomorrow I will arrive on Lothal to test them myself. If the tests are conclusive I will take them into custody."

Ezra closed the vent again, gasping. Jai was in trouble.

Chopper rolled over to Sabine and Zeb, as they waited for the mission to be done,

"Did you get the decoder?" Zeb asked the droid, as Chopper handed it to Sabine. Zeb smiled, "good, where's Ezra?" Chopper replied, as Sabine stared at him,

"What? What do you mean he went back to the Academy?"

Chopper played the hologram Ezra recorded,

"Guys. I know you're expecting me, but I have to stay at the academy. There's this kid, Jai Kell. And he'll get scooped up by the Inquisitor if I don't help him."

"Wait..." Zeb looked to Sabine, "the Inquistor? Is Ezra out of his.."

"You probably think I've lost my mind, and you're probably right," Ezra replied, "but it's your fault, the old me never stuck his neck out for a stranger. Clearly I've spent way too long with you heroes." Sabine placed her hand on her hip, as the two continued listening to his message, "decode the hyperspace coordinates and get them to Spectre 1. Oh, and if you're not too busy, attack the academy tomorrow at noon. I could use the divers action y get out of her. Spectre 7 out."

Sabine commed Hera right after the transmission ended,

"Spectre 5 to Ghost. Sending coordinates for Imperial jump route. If you leave now you should be able to intercept."

Hera watched the controls, replying, "Coordinates received. We're heading out."

"Good work Spectre 5," Kanan commented as Hera got ready to enter hyperspace, "and you two Spectre 7."

Sabine sighed, "Uh... Spectre 7 isn't with us."

Hera put this Ghost into hyperspace, as Kanan continued, "What? Where is he?" There was no response, "Spectre 5 repeat. Where is Spectre 7?"

Hera looked over to him, "Kanan, we're out of range." She reminded him, "all we can do now is complete the mission and get back as soon as possible." Kanan nodded, as Hera commed Ky, "Spectre 6, need you in the turret."

"Already there."

Jai woke up to a hand over his mouth, and Ezra standing over him,

"Shh, come with me." Jai shook his head as Ezra continued, "Jai trust me. Please." Jai looked at him for a moment, then nodded, as the two ran out and into the supply room where Zare was waiting.

"And that's why you need to come with us and leave tomorrow..." Ezra finished explaining.

"No," Jai shook his head, " no way, this is just another dirty trick. You're trying to get me busted out of the academy."

"Uh, yeah, but not the way you think. The Inquisitor-"

"Please, I don't believe this Inquisitor exists. And even if he does, maybe it's a good thing." Jai continued, "the Inquisitor trains me, I get a top rank in the Empire-"

"Kell you got a family?" Zare cut in.

Jai looked over, "It's just me and my mother..."

"And how would she feel if she never saw you again?" He walked over, "my sister disappeared from this place. And I'm betting it was the Inquisitor who took her away. So unless you're ready to say bye to mom forever..."

Jai stared at him with wide eyes, his choice made.

"Okay..." he muttered, "what's the plan?"

"Simple," Ezra stated, "the three of us have to win tomorrow's challenge."

"Not so simple." Zare remarked, looking at them, as Jai rose a brow,

"How's that gonna get us out of here?"

"Because it gets us inside that walker."

Three imperial transports were right next to an asteroid field, as Hera brought the Ghost out of hyperspace.

"Kanan, there are three ships. And we'll only get one shot at this."

"The kyber crystal resonated with the Force," the Jedi explained, closing his eyes, feeling for the crystal, "it's in the middle ship."

"You sure?" Ky questioned, preparing the turrets.

"I'm sure." Kanan replied, breaking off from the Ghost. He brought the Phantom closer, causing the TIEs to follow him.

"Come on, keep up!" Ezra yelled, gesturing for Jai and Zare to jump to the platform he was on. Oleg watched, grabbing his blaster and aiming for Jai, as Ezra quickly jumped in front of him, getting stunned and falling to another platform.

"Dev!" Jai yelled.

"Keep going!" Ezra told him, quickly trying to catch up.

He was only a second late, as Jai, Zare, and Oleg beat him. Jai helped him up, as Aresko looked at the four cadets.

"Well, well," he took a look at each of them, "Cadets Kell, Leonis, and Oleg, win the day and the prize." He gestured to the walker nearby.

"You were supposed to be on the walker with us. Now what?" Jai whispered to Ezra.

"Stick to the plan. I'll find a way to get on board."

Kanan shot at the TIEs as they flew towards him, blowing one of them up and dodging the others.

"Come on boys, take the bait." He muttered to himself, flying past the other transport, watching as the remaining TIES chased after him.

"Ghost, you're good to go!"

"Copy that." Hera replied, getting the Ghost in closer, "Ky, be ready!"

"Just keep us flying, I got this!"

Chopper threw a detonator onto one of the Imperial walkers, chuckling to himself as he rolled away.

In the walker with the cadets, Jai closed the door, as Zare began talking to the pilot,

"So, these control movement and this fires the cannons?" He asked, "but what are these?"

"Gyroscopics," the pilot answered, "here, I'll show you." While he was distracted, Zare grabbed his blaster and handed it to Jai. Chopper flashed his light at Ezra, who nodded, as the detonator went off and the walker came crashing down.

"We're under attack!" Grint yelled.

"What was that?" The pilot looked out the window.

"My signal." Jai stated, stunning the trooper and knocking him out.

"What are you doing?!" Oleg yelled, trying to grab the blaster from Jai- who stunned him too. Zare sat in the pilots seat, as Jai looked over,

"Guess there's no turning back now?"

"No..."

While Kanan had the TIE fighters away from the Ghost, the three transports began to shoot at the ship, as Hera brought it closer to the middle one. She groaned, pulling the ship up quickly to avoid fire.

The officer inside looked to his pilots, "Calculate the jump to hyperspace. Have every remaining ship buy us the time we need." The ship began to turn, as Kanan flew past with TIEs close behind him.

"We are under attack!" Aresko stated, "repeat, under attack. Lower the blast doors!"

Jai watched as the doors began to close, "Look! Do something!" 

Zare shot are the doors, and hit one of the other walkers in front of them.

"Commandant! Whoever's controlling that walker is part of the attack!"

Aresko grabbed his comm, "This is LRC-01. A rogue walker is loose in the Academy. Advance and destroy." A transport from outside fired at the walker, as Jai yelled,

"Fire back!"

"I'm trying!" Zare responded.

"That transports gonna be gone any second and the cargo along with it!" Kanan yelled, "take your shot!"

Ky moved the turret to face the transport, waiting until they were close enough to do damage to it. Hera leaned towards her controls, making sure this worked.

"Calculations complete!"

"Commence hyperspace jump!"

Hera quickly flew the ship above them, as Ky fired the cannons at the last second, causing the ship to explode, and the cargo along with it.

Kyber never reacted well to cannons, as the explosion destroyed the transports and the TIES. Kanan flew the Phantom close to it, trying to get back to the Ghost.

"Hera!"

"I see it!" The twi'lek replied, "come on!"

Kanan leaned forwards, as a TIE crumbled apart from the explosion, and he connected to the Ghost just in time for them to enter hyperspace.

Ezra sprinted to the ladder, trying to get onto the walker with his friends. He jumped on toy the leg of the walker, barely holding on. He took a second to steady himself before jumping onto the top of the vehicle.

"Let me in!" He yelled, struggling to hold on.

"Look!" Aresko watched with Grint and the other cadets, "Morgan's attending to fight off the insurgents single handed."

The transport shot down the legs of the walker, causing it to collapse on the ground, with Ezra still on top.

"Hold on!" Zare exclaimed.

Ezra looked up, seeing a stormtrooper pointing his blaster at his head, to be instantly shot down. The rest of them turned around, looking for the source of the blaster fire. They did not expect a Mandalorian to jump of their transport and knock them out. Once they were all taken care off, she ran over to Ezra and helped him up,

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it." She replied, holstering her weapons. Another trooper came out from the transport, to be instantly electrocuted by one of Chopper's energy bolts. Ezra chuckled at the droid's actions, as someone banged on the door to the walker.

"Help me, we gotta get them out!" Ezra stated, as he and Sabine ran over to the hatch and opened it, helping Jai and Zare out.

"You guys okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," Jai replied, "let's just get out of here."

"Wait," Zare likes to him, "give me that blaster."

"Uh, sure," Jai handed the weapon over, "why?"

"Because I'm staying."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"It's the only way I'll ever find my sister."

Sabine noticed the troopers and officers heading towards them, "We got bucket heads in bound!"

Ezra looked to Zare one last time, "I'll keep in touch." Zare nodded, as he purposely missed the Rebels with each shot while the lasat drove them away in a speeder.

"This is a black mark, Commandant," the Inquisitor looked at the data pad, "I do not know this boy. But this one, I know." He pulled up a hologram of Ezra, "this is the padawan I encountered in Stygeon Prime."

"That is Morgan," Aresko commented, "the other is Kell." He looked over to Zare, "Cadet Zare Leonis came very close to stopping the escape." The Inquisitor stared at the boy as the officer continued, "he was part of the traitors squad, and knew them well, or... thought so."

"How admirable," the Inquisitor walked over to them, "well, Leonis. Let's take a walk, shall we? I want to know everything about your former friends."

Hera placed her hand on Jai's shoulder, as the crew of the Ghost, and the former cadet, stood in the fields of Lothal,

"Jai, we'll take you back to your mother, but you'll both have to go into hiding." She explained.

"Yeah... from the Empire. No problem."

"We'll help with that too.." Hera reassured him, as they walked onto the ship.

"So, how was it?" Kanan asked his padawan once they were alone.

"Forgot what it was like to be on my own," Ezra replied, smiling at him.

"You miss it?"

"No grumpy robots, no smelly lasats," he chuckled, "it's good to be back."

Kanan smiled, "At ease, cadet." Ezra playfully saluted his master,

"Sir, yes sir."


	10. Out of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While on a supply run, three crew members find themselves stranded."

piloting- the TIE pilot had some competition.

In the back of the Phantom, the three teens of the crew struggled to remain in their seats,

"Hera," Sabine started, "shouldn't we be firing back?!"

The twi'lek smirked, dodging the blasters from the TIE with ease, "Stay calm, it's all part of the plan."

"Is getting blasted out of the sky part of the plan two?" The newest member asked from his seat, "cause if it is, the plan is going great."

"Ezra," Hera replied as she used the back canons to shoot down the single fighter, "you should know better."

Ky chuckled, as the three teens made their way up to the twi'lek. Hera glanced back to them as she spoke, "There isn't a pilot in the Imperial fleet that can outrun me."

Ezra leaned against the controls, smirking, "Yeah, so how about teaching me some of those high flying moves?"

Sabine and Ky shared a look, as the Mandalorian rolled her eyes.

"You? Fly my ship?" Hera chuckled, "I don't know Ezra, you really think you're ready?"

The boy nodded, his smile fading once he heard the sound of more TIES. He stared at the three in front of them, "Not ready. Not ready!"

\- - -

All three began to shoot, but once again Hera dodges with ease while the teens struggled to remain standing.

"Well," Sabine shot a glare at Hera, "we've gotten ourselves into another fine mess!"

Ky shrugged, "Just another normal day."

"I admit it's a little messier than our intel indicated."

"Yeah that's been happening a lot lately!" Sabine continued, "where, may I ask, does this intel come from?"

Hera didn't look to Sabine as she replied, "You may ask." Sabine frowned, hating that Hera and Ky would never give her any information. Sure, the others didn't know anything more than she did. But she still wanted, she needed to know more.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Ezra butted in, "but could we maybe focus a little more on not dying!"

"Hang on!" Hera commanded, as she took the ship down a bit. The gaps between rocks were barely enough for the ship, as the bottom of the ship scraped against one. But the closest TIE could not follow, as it crashed in the same rocks.

Ky scrambles back a little bit, checking to see the damage on the ship,

"We're good," she replied, "paint might be scuffed up, but no real damage."

Hera moved the controls a bit, "Oh there's damage, steering's off."

"Well this says otherwise!" Ky remarked.

"It's what I say, and I know my ship."

The remaining TIE's continued firing at the ship, as Sabine continued with her argument from earlier,

"Hey, I'm all for sticking it to the Empire, but what was in that convoy? You two never told us why the mission was so important."

"I told you before, Fulcrum's intel is on a need-to-know basis." Hera replied. Sabine crosses her arms, muttering under her breath,

"Well I've told you before, I need to know more..."

Hera ignored Sabine's remarks, as she fired the rear cannons again, this time at the rocks- which got rid of the Imperial pilots' sight lines. Both ships flew up in an attempt to see again, but ended up crashing into each other.

Hera sighed in relief, not knowing that her ship was leaking fuel from underneath.

Connecting back with the Ghost, Hera climbed back down the ladder to be met by Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper.

"Everyone okay?" Kanan asked as the teens made their way into the common room.

"We're fine," Hera replied, placing her hands on her hip, "but I scraped the Phantom's underbelly."

"You?" Kanan smirked, staring back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "It was somewhat unavoidable- once your plan went south."

"Ah there we go," he chuckled, "knew there had to be a way this was my fault."

The three delinquents began to make their way out of the room, knowing about the damage to the ship. But Hera caught them at the doorway,

"Zeb I'll need the Phantom ready to pick up the supplies from Fulcrum," she turned to face them as they froze and looked down, "adjust the steering and run a diagnostic. Ezra and Chopper will help you fix any problems you find."

Zeb scoffed, "Really? Have you met them?" Chopper beeped something and Ezra punched him, but Hera ignored their antics,

"And Ky and I are leaving soon so get to it!"

As everyone filed out of the room, Sabine remained on the couch, remembering her time at the academy and how little information she got. Which was the same situation now, unfortunately.

Once the Ghost was in hyperspace, Kanan went into the cockpit with a cup of kaff for Hera and him,

"What happened out there?" He asked softly, handing her a cup.

"Well," she took it with a nod, "we took out the target."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"Fulcrum was right about the timing and route, but underestimated the Imperial defenses."

"It's getting harder to anticipate the Empire's moves, that's for sure."

The door swooshed open, "Yeah about that," Sabine began, "I'd like to know why we're relying on intel from this Fulcrum, whoever he is."

"It's Hera's job to find missions that create problems for the Empire, and profit for us," Kanan explained, walking over to the Mandalorian, "if she trusts the contact, I trust the contract. No questions asked."

"At the Imperial academy, they didn't want me to ask questions either," Sabine stared at Kanan, "that didn't work for me. That's why I ended up here."

"And we're glad to have you." Kanan smiled.

Sabine scoffed, "You are so frustrating."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

He walked out of the room, leaving both Mandalorian and twi'lek alone.

"Fine," Sabine went over to Hera, "I'm done asking questions. I'm telling you. I'm coming on your run to meet Fulcrum."

Hera glanced back to her, "You know, you can be pretty frustrating too."

"Learned from the best." Sabine responded.

Zeb smashed his paw down on the Phantom, "Ugh. This diagnostic's taking forever." He turned to Ezra and Chopper,

"How's it going in there?"

"Hera was right," Ezra came up from underneath the ship, "steering's definitely out of whack. But I've almost got it fixed!"

Zeb turned back to the diagnostic as it beeped, "There we go," he muttered, looking to Ezra and Chop, "life support filters need cleansing. Chopper, as soon as Ezra's out of the repair duct, purge 'em."

Ezra smiled from where he was sitting, "All fixed!"

Chopper chuckled to himself, not waiting for Ezra to get out from the underneath before doing as he was told.

"Woah!" Ezra yelled, "hey!"

"Perfect," Zeb smiled, "steering and life support are back in working order! Nice work."

Ezra coughed, climbing up to the ship, as Zeb laughed, "Sorry, Ez! I told him to wait till you were out!"

"Not funny!" Ezra glared Chopper down as the droid rolled by. The boy jumped on top of him, walking him with the wrench as Chop rolled out of the room.

"Hold it!" Zeb commanded, "we're not done here! The diagnostics still running!"

"You can run a diagnostic on Chopper when I'm done with him!"

Chopper rolled over Zeb's foot as Ezra continued to hit him with the wrench, causing Zeb to grab his foot and yell out in pain(and anger). The lasat began to chase after the boy and the droid, none of them hearing the beeping coming from the diagnostic. And error message was coming from the bottom of the ship.

The Ghost exited hyperspace, arriving at the location for the pickup with Fulcrum. The main ship was not joining the three girls of the crew, but the Phantom did not have a hyperdrive so they made due with the trip.

"Come back here you little monongs!" Zeb yelled, chasing after them. He grabbed Ezra and pulled him off of chopper, "Gotcha!"

The door to the cockpit swooshed open, as Sabine and Hera watched Ezra and Zeb freeze before they destroyed the droid.

"I take it you've finished your repairs?" Hera crosses her arms.

Ezra smiled, "Uh, you were right. The steering needed fixing. Which I did." He gestured to his wrench.

"And," Zeb cut in, "the life support filters needed purging. Which we also did."

Chopper complained to the two, as he hit Ezra in the gut and electrocuted Zeb a little bit before rolling away.

"Chopper!" Zeb growled, "I'm gonna dismantalate that rust bucket!"

"Leave a few bolts for me!"

"Let's go." Hera muttered as she and Sabine smiled a little as they shared a look, before heading to the Phantom where Ky was already waiting. The girl had also not noticed the diagnostic and the error, as the message had gone away.

Sabine rolled her eyes, looking to Hera as she sat in the pilots chair,

"How come Ky gets to know about Fulcrum and I don't?"

"You already know that one," the girl leaned forwards in her seat, "remember the mission where you guys found me was from Fulcrum. At least that's what you told me, mom."

"And that's correct," Hera replied, taking off, "Ky knows about Fulcrum because she came with me when I convinced them to let me take her in."

"And what's the deal?" Sabine continued, "is Fulcrum just another smuggler like Vizago? Someone who wanted the data you had." She gestured to Ky at that sentence, "and why all the secrecy?"

"It's no secret we're fighting the Empire." Hera remarked, preparing to land the ship, "we need as many allies as we can get."

"How do you both find a way of answering your questions without any answers?" Sabine complained.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Ky looked to the Mandalorian. Sabine smirked, nodding as Hera's comm went off.

"Phantom, this is Fulcrum. Come in."

"This is Spectre 2, Fulcrum."

"Why don't I talk to him?" Sabine replied, looking to Hera.

Hera shot her a glare, "Don't you dare."

"Already at the rendezvous Spectre 2. Supplies are unloaded and ready. Should I wait?"

Sabine leaned forward and pressed the button to the comm, "Yeah, stick around. Spectre 2, 6, and I would love to talk to you."

"Spectre 2, what's the problem?"

"No problem, Fulcrum," Hera responded, Spectre 5 decided to help with the supply run."

"Understood, Fulcrum out."

Hera pressed a button to end the call with Fulcrum, sighing and turning to Sabine,

"You know an outburst like that is not appreciated." Hera held back her anger, understanding Sabine's position.

"Neither is all this secrecy."

Hera piloted the ship to the asteroid field where they were picking up the crates, landing on what used to be a clone wars base.

Ky opened the door, being the first to step out and take a look around, while Sabine and Hera walked towards the crates,

"So," Sabine started, "where's the mystery man?"

"I don't know, maybe Fulcrum didn't like your attitude," The twi'lek replied, still annoyed by Sabine's comment from earlier. "I know I didn't."

As they walked away from the ship, none of them noticed the greenish liquid dripping from the bottom. Their fuel.

"All clear?" Hera asked as Ky walked over to them, holstering her blaster.

"Yeah, no signs of imperials or anyone, actually".

"Good," Hera stated, looking at the crates, noticing the one with the familiar symbol on it, "I'll take that one." She grabbed it before Sabine could.

The Mandalorian watched Hera, as she grabbed one of the normal looking crates. Ky did the same, after glancing inside the military base.

Inside, something was hidden behind some destroyed crates, watching them as they brought crates to the ship.

"Look," Sabine began, "I'm sorry for the attitude..." she paused, looking down "it's just.... things seem to be getting more dangerous every day, and I need to know that you and Kanan and the others can trust me."

"We trust you Sabine," the twi'lek looked over to her, "I trusted you to save Ky's life, after everything." The girl looked down at the mention of her name, running her fingers over her scars. Hera looked to Sabine, "we just can't tell you everything. It's for the safety of the whole crew. If captured, you can't reveal what you don't know."

Sabine stopped, "You think I'd talk?"

"I think," Hera began, looking to her daughter, "we think, the Imperials can make anyone talk. You've seen what they're capable of."

Whatever was in the base continued to watch them, growling as they spoke.

"Yeah, I have. That's what I need to know."

Hera frowned, "You already know exactly what you need to know, and no more. I need you to trust me now."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Hera... you know what happened when I was a cadet at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore," she stated, "I trusted the Empire. Followed its orders blindly. And it was a nightmare..."

Hera placed her crate down, frowning at her as she continued, "I want to believe we're doing good. Making a difference. But sometimes it seems like the harder we fight, the harder things get out there. I feel like we can't take down the Empire in our own. That's why I need to know this isn't all for nothing. I need to know that I am not walking into another nightmare here!"

Hera turned around and grabbed both of Sabine's shoulders, "What you need is faith. Faith that there is a long term plan that's bigger than you or me or any of us. Bigger than Lothal. Bigger than the entire outer rim," Sabine stared at Hera with wide eyes as she spoke, "have faith in that. And in us." The twi'lek smiled as she continued walking back to the crates, "We... Kanan- he knows what he's doing."

Ky brushed her hand on Sabine's arm as she walked by with the crate, "We're making a difference," she smiled reassuringly, "I know we are."

Sabine nodded a little, as the two girls followed Hera back to the stack of crates.

"Hera..." Sabine started.

The twi'lek noticed scratch marks on the ground, leading inside the base, "Look." She turned back to them, "there were more crates, but someone's dragged them away."

"Maybe he's still here."

"Who?" Ky looked up to her.

"Fulcrum?"

"No." Hera told them both.

"Well, who else knows about this place?"

"Smugglers maybe?" Ky rose a brow.

"Not sure," Hera replied, "this base was abandoned years ago, after the Clone Wars."

"And why drag them away?" Ky questioned, "why not use the anti-grav?"

One of the asteroids moved in front of the sun, causing a darkness to fall upon the Rebels.

"Woah," Sabine chuckled, "sunrise comes along fast in these parts."

"Let's see what else comes along."

All three of them pulled out their weapons and their flashlights, heading into the darkness of the Clone base.

Inside was torn apart, ships, walls, everything were all in pieces. Like something had destroyed them.

One of the crates was on the ground, torn apart with its contents missing,

"Whoever did this must've been pretty eager to get inside."

"Too eager to just flip the latch and open it?"

"Yeah, but who would-" Ky was cut off by the sound of something falling.

"We're not dealing with a who," Hera muttered, "more like a what."

Something moved up on top of the abandoned ship, as Ky moved her light to face it,

"That's comforting," Sabine replied, "You don't happen to know why this base was abandoned?"

Some of the creatures hissed, as all three of them pointed their directions at the source,

"I'm starting to have my suspicions."

They moved the light across the back of the base, it was impossible to tell what anything was, as they heard more growling and hissing.

All three of them stepped back, right in front of one of the mystery creatures.

It roared at them, as Hera dropped her light and they began to shoot at them, since more came out of the shadows.

"Both of you, run!" Hera commanded, shooting a few more times before following the two teens.

The creatures attempted to follow, as they screeched when their feet hit the sunlight, watching the rebels from the darkness of the base.

Standing their ground, the three of them pointed their blasters at the base, as the creepers stared at them from the entry way. Another asteroid began to cover the sun, moving until it was at the edge of the base. One of them began to sprint towards them, as blasters fired at it.

But as soon as the sunlight came back, it sprinted in the opposite direction back to the inside of the base.

Hera stood up, "Whatever those creatures are, they can't take the sun."

"Good," Sabine looked up, "but didn't you see the size of that asteroid? That's gonna block out the sun for a long time."

"How long?@ Hera questioned.

"I don't know!" Sabine replied, "long enough for us to become lunch!"

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't planning on staying," Ky responded, making her way towards the Phantom, "let's go."

Hera sat down in her pilots seat as usual, as the ship made a noise and the controls began to beep,

Hera stared at the controls, slamming her fists down, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What now?" Ky and Sabine walked over.

"We has nearly a full tank when we landed. Now we're out of fuel?"

Back on the Ghost, Zeb sat in the kitchen with his music playing loudly and a bowl of space waffles in front of him.

But his peace would not last long, as Chopper was rolled in with Ezra on top of him.

"Hera's not here to save you now!"

Chopper spun around until Ezra was thrown off, right into Zeb's food.

Zeb growled, as Ezra smiled at him, "That's it!" He picked Ezra up with one paw, and stopped Chopper from rolling away with his foot.

"Spectre 2 to Spectre 4, come in," Hera's worried voice came up on the comm, "Spectre 2 to Spectre 4, come in!"

Zeb dropped Ezra, grabbing his comlink, and kicking Chopper away before replying, "Go ahead Spectre 2."

"You did run a full diagnostic on the Phantom, correct?"

"Of course!"

"And you checked the results?!"

Zeb and Ezra's eyes widened as they looked to each other, Ezra shaking his head. They both ran to the controls, seeing what the diagnostic read,

"Um..." Zeb picked his comm up again, "Spectre 2, there might be a small problem with the fuel line."

"Small problem?" Hera's anger came through on the other side of the comm, "uh, guys, we have a situation!"

"This is your fault!" Zeb yelled, "you and Chopper!"

Kanan meditated in his room, overhearing their conversation.

"You were the one running the diagnostic!" Ezra argued, "you should've checked!"

"I'll check you! Into the wall!"

"We have to tell Kanan..." Ezra replied, "but done tell him it's our fault."

Zeb groaned, "Okay."

All three of the delinquents opened the door to the Jedi's room,

"Kanan?"

The Jedi put his hand up to stop them from continuing, "The girls are in danger."

"Wow, how could you tell? Could you sense it?"

"No," he replied, glaring at them, "I could hear you two yelling outside the door!"

"We're on our way," Kanan commed Hera, "Ghost out."

"No way they get here before that asteroid blocks the sun and..."

One of the creatures screeched from the base, stopping her from continuing. She paused, looking over and waiting until they were sure they were safe before continuing, "I guess we could hold up in the Phantom?"

Hera shook her head, "Judging by the torn up shuttle in there, locking ourselves in the Phantom won't protect us. Could get grim.."

"Well, I'll take grim right now." Sabine turned around and walked around, looking at the red canisters nearby.

Ky rose a brow, "What is this exactly?"

"Thought I recognized these markings," Sabine stated as she pressed a few buttons and turned back to mother and daughter, "allow me to introduce you to one of my oldest and most explosive friends: rhydonium."

Hera smirked, "It's good to have friends. So what's your plan?"

"Since we don't know how many of those creatures are in there," Sabine began, "we can set up groups of canisters and create explosions that take them out one wave at a time."

"How do we get them close enough for this to work?" Ky asked, looking over one of the canisters.

"Well, we're gonna need bait."

"And where do we get that?" Hera replied.

"We don't get it, we are it."

Hera, Sabine, and Ky began setting up the groups of canisters, keeping a close eye on the base and the asteroid.

After getting most of them set up, the asteroid finally came into place, as the creatures began roaring and growling from the edge.

"Wave one," Hera looked to each of them, "move."

They ducked behind some of the canisters closest to the base, waiting.

Ky looked to them, obviously concerned as she clutched her blaster.

"We'll be fine." Sabine reassured her.

"I'm not a good shot," Ky looked back to her, "if I miss it'll all be over in seconds. One way or another..."

"Then don't miss." Sabine replied.

One of the creatures stepped out, clawing at the closest rhydonium canister. Hera fired a few shots, blowing up two canisters and killing it.

The darkness came completely, causing the mass of creatures to emerge from the base. Hera gasped at how many there were,

"Wow..." Sabine looked around, "a lot of them."

"Steady now," the twi'lek reassured them both, "follow the plan."

All three of them ran back to the next spot, firing their blasters at the now emerging creatures.

Hera turned to them as they ran, "Fall back! Wave two!"

They ducked behind three canisters, as Hera shot one down and it rolled against it. "Wait for 'em..." the twi'lek shot another.

One of them jumped on top of a canister, as a Hera yelled, "Now!" They fired in unison.

They ducked down as the explosion went off, waiting until it was over until they stood up,

"It worked!" Sabine smiled, "we might just survive this!"

"You doubted your own plan?"

Hera smiled, placing her hand on Sabine's shoulder,

"Wait, you doubted your own plan?"

"Never."

"Good," Hera mumbled, turning to move to the next set of canisters, "cause I sure did."

Ky chuckled, as Sabine shot Hera a glare, "Hey!"

Another creature roared, as Hera looked to them, "Come on they're closing in. Wave three!"

They jumped behind some canisters, shooting at different groups of them as the creatures made their way over.

"Wave four!" Hera told them, "incoming!"

Sabine and Ky looked to the masses of creatures running at them,

"Did we mention there were a lot of them?" Ky responded as they ran back more.

"Sounds familiar."

The girls made their way back to the Phantom as they kept firing at the creatures. They shared a look, nodding, as Hera commanded,

"Light it up!"

They fired until the last of the canisters were blown up, covering their faces until the explosions were over.

Not all the creatures were dead. A lot of them were still up and running.

"Coming in on both sides!"

Sabine looked to Hera as they backed up against the Phantom, "What about wave five?"

"We didn't have a plan for wave five..."

"Afraid of that," Ky looked over, "Phantom?"

"Not inside," Hera sternly said, "go up top!" She helped both girls up, as they reached for her and pulled her up.

"They just keep coming!" Sabine yelled as Hera kicked one of the ship.

"Tell me something we don't know!"

"We're going to die!" The Mandalorian replied.

"No kidding," Ky stated, as she fired her blaster a few more times, missing all but one shot, "Karabast!"

Two bright lights shone on the Phantom, as the creatures scrambled to run from it. The girls looked over, noticing a certain Jedi in the cockpit of the Ghost.

The ramp opened to Zeb and Ezra, standing with their weapons in hand.

One of the creatures sniffled the air, reaching its paw out and realizing the light wasn't harmful like the sunlight.

"The lights not hurting them!"

"Then we better move!" Hera responded, as they began to fire again, this time with the help of Zeb and Ezra.

Ezra jumped onto the Phantom, "Sabine! I got your back!" Ky looked to him, rolling her eyes as she jumped onto the ramp of the Ghost.

Hera and Sabine followed, leaving Ezra on the Phantom, he smirked, "These guys aren't so tough!"

One of them was about to strike him, but Sabine shot him down quickly.

"Whoa!" Ezra fell as another jumped onto the top of the Phantom, "ow..." The boy quickly shot a bolt of electricity from his slingshot... which did nothing. The creature clawed and tried to bite at Ezra, as the boy struggled to get it off.

Sabine pulled her blasters up, taking her shot and shooting it as he rolled to his side. She quickly looked him over for injuries, as more started to come,

"Ezra come on!"

Zeb grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him up, "Nice moves out there, champ."

The creatures began to jump onto the ramp, as Ky looked to Chopper,

"Close the ship!" She commanded. The droid beeped something in response, that she ignored as the ramp closed.

One of them got caught between the door and the ship, as Zeb put his rifle in staff form,

"No hitchhikers!" He electrocuted it, causing it to fall off the ship and the ramp to close. More creatures ran around the exterior of the ship, one of them clawing at the window to the cockpit.

"We're all here!" Ky yelled to Hera and Kanan, as the twi'lek ran to him. He was in no way a pilot.

"Ugh, something's wrong," he pressed buttons, "she's not responding."

Hera pushed him to the side, "Rerouting auxiliary power to the hull."

There was a pause, as the ship electrocuted the creatures on it.

Kanan smirked, "Didn't know the Ghost could do that."

She leaned towards him, "There's a lot you don't know about my ship."

"Chopper," Ky commanded as she headed up the ladder, "reroute coolant to the engine!"

Sabine started up the ladder after her, as Ezra smiled, "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't read to much into it."

Ezra frowned as Zeb pat his shoulder, enjoying his failures with Sabine. Chopper beeped something over the comm, as Hera and Kanan smiled at each other.

"Engaging magnetic lock." Hera said, as the ship picked up the Phantom.

The Ghost took off, once they were safe enough away Hera, Ky, and the delinquents brought eh crates on board.

"Look..." Zeb scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry about not checking the diagnostic."

Ezra looked up to her sadly, "We're all sorry... right, Chopper?"

Chopper beeped a no, as expected from the droid.

"Anyways, we'll fix the Phantom." Ezra finished.

Zeb nodded, "Don't even worry about it."

"Now, why would I worry?" Hera smirked as she began to leave the room. Sabine walked in from the nose gun,

"Maybe the last time they fixed it we nearly wound up as lunch?"

"Ah, that's why."

Ky scoffed, "Yeah, I'll fix the Phantom," she shot a glare at the delinquents, "you'll help under my supervision." Zeb and Ezra nodded, even though Ky was both smaller and younger than them, she sure frightened people when she put her mind to it. Took after Hera in that way.

Sabine opened the door to her bunk, stopping when she heard the soft voice of the twi'lek,

"Sabine," Hera began, "I know you have questions. Questions I can't answer right now. But... know that I trust you. I just trusted you with my own life and my daughter's life down there."

Sabine held her arms around her chest, "I know... I know you do."

"Good," Hera continued, "we are making a difference Sabine. And I promise, we won't always be fighting this battle alone. Do you think you can trust me?"

The Mandalorian smiled a little, "I think, I can try." Hera nodded, as she left the girl alone to her thoughts. Sabine watched as she left, smiling to herself before turning into her bunk.


	11. Empire Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tseebo seeks help from the crew to escape off world."

Sabine watched from the distance as Ezra and Kanan continued with their training in the fields of Lothal. The Mandalorian did not follow Hera and the rest inside the bar, as she was fairly intrigued in what Kanan and Ezra were doing, as she leaned against the building and watched quietly. It's not like they could tell she was watching from how far away she was.

"Step outside of yourself," Kanan began, "make a connection with another being."

"Can we do this another day?" Ezra groaned, looking up to his master. Kanan bent down and picked up a nearby stone, 

"We can do it now, focus."

"Just throw the rock..." Ezra turned to the fields with his hands outstretched, listening as the rock hit something. A lothcat's ears could be seen through the tall grass, as it growled and jumped out at them. Ezra watched it, backing up a little, "I don't think it wants to connect..."

"You're resisting," Kanan replied, "he can sense it."

"He can sense it?" the boy looked back to his master, "what is he, like, a Padawan cat?" The lothcat growled again, pouncing right onto Ezra's face. The boy fell back onto the ground, as Kanan chuckled a little, 

"You don't seem to be getting this..."

Ezra struggled to defend himself from the lothcat, "I get that this fur-ball is trying to kill me!" The boy grabbed the lothcat and threw it back to the edge of the grass, quickly standing up, "give me your lightsaber and I'll make the connection!"

"Excuse me?" Kanan rose a brow, annoyed by his padawan's antics.

Ezra looked at him for a moment, then sighed, "Sorry... I just, don't see the point of this."

"The point, is that you're not alone," the Jedi explained, reaching his hand out, "you're connected to every living thing in the universe. But to discover that, you have to let your guard down." Ezra looked to the lothcat as Kanan continued, "you have to be willing to attach to others."

The lothcat sat in front of them, meowing, as if it wasn't the same creature attacking Ezra moments ago.

"And what if I can't?" Ezra glanced back to Kanan.

"If you hang on to your past, if you always try to protect yourself," the Jedi put his hand down, "you'll never be a Jedi."

"Then maybe I'll never be a Jedi..."

"Whatever's going on with you, you need to spill it."

"I'm sorry Kanan," Ezra frowned, "I don't mean to wear you out. Today's not a good day... it's never a good day."

Kanan rose a brow, "Today?"

"Empire Day..."

The lothcat looked around, growling a little and running back into the fields as three TIE's came into view, heading towards the town. Ezra looked back to his master, "What are so many TIEs doing out here this far?"

"Nothing good," Kanan responded, as they ran into the town, "come on."

\- - - 

The TIEs landed outside of Old Jho's bar, as Kanan and Ezra ran inside from the back door before they could be seen. The three stormtrooper pilots walked around, as ezra reached for his slingshot. Kanan put his hand out, stopping him from doing something dangerous, 

"Not unless we have to..." Kanan walked over to the bar, quickly glancing at Hera and Zeb before leaning against the counter and covering his saber with his hand. Ezra sat next to him, while Hera and Zeb avoided eye contact with one of the troopers as it walked over. The trooper looked at them for a moment, before another one of the pilots called to him, 

"Over here!"

One of them forced a rodian out of his seat, as the alien stared at the three pilots with wide eyes, stuttering in his native language. The trooper holding a data pad looked to him, comparing him to the image on the screen.

Ezra watched from the counter, looking at the picture, "Tseebo..."

"What?" Kanan asked softly, looking to his Padawan. Ezra shook his head, 

"Nothing."

"He's not the one," the trooper with the data pad replied, as the others forced the rodian back in his seat. The main one, probably the commander, walked over to the bar, "The Imperial Holonet broadcast should play here at all times!" He slammed his fist on the bar. Jho looked back to him,

"No one's requested it in... well, ever."

The pilot continued, "It's the law."

Jho didn't want to deal with Imperial sleemos on this day, so he reached his hand down and turned back to the holonet, watching it. 

"-because today is Empire Day," the announcer stated, as Ezra glared at the hologram, "celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the galaxy's salvation. When our great Emperor Palpatine ended the Clone Wars and founded our glorious Empire."

Sabine and Ky watched from the corner of the room, glaring at the hologram as the announcer continued, 

"On Lotha, Governor Pryce has commissioned a parade-"

"You heard the man!" The commander pilot looked around at all the citzens, "raise your cups to Emperor-"

Static erupted from the hologram, "Citizens, this is Senator in exile Gall Trayvis, I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear," The bar went silent, as the Ghost crew listened closely to the transmission, "I urge you to boycott all Empire Day celebrations," Trayvis' voice became harder to hear, meaning the Empire was gaining control of the channel again, "to protest the ongoing injustices of the Imperial regime."

"Shut this off!" the pilot commanded to Jho.

The hammerhead held back a grin as he replied, "Can't. It's the law."

"We're done here!" the pilot stated, as he and his troopers left the building. As soon as the TIEs took off, Kanan looked to Jho as the Imperial transmission continued, 

"So come see the parade and-"

Jho shut off the transmission, looking to his friends at the bar as Kanan started, "TIE pilots on search patrols? What's going on?" Sabine and Ky made their way over as Jho answered to the best of his ability, 

"Imperial's have locked down the ports and put destoryers in orbit," he explained, "it's a full planetary blockade."

Kanan looked back to the rodian who the pilots talked to, "They're after a rodian..."

Sabine smirked, "Just be glad they're not after us for once."

"With what we've got planned for today's parade, they'll be after us again tomorrow." The Jedi responded, as Ezra looked over to him. The boy had been oddly quiet since they had entered the bar, 

"Well you're gonna have to do it without me." He stood and turned away from the crew. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I just need to be alone," he told them, "today's brought back some memories..."

Kanan frowned, as the crew watched him walk away without knowing where he was going, or why he was going. 

Ezra found himself at his tower, where he stayed most of the time since he was seven. He watched the city, muttering to himself, "Why are they looking for Tseebo..?" He took another glance at the city, then turned and went back inside, resting his hands on a small metal box for a moment before opening it. 

Pulling out a small rectangular object, one usually used for opening residential houses, the boy stared at it with a look or sorrow and sadness on his face. He closed his eyes, as a woman's soft voice could be heard, 

"Ezra."

His eyes opened, looking around for the source, "Mom?" He sighed, she wasn't there. She hadn't been for a long time. Brushing his thumb over the key, he heard a man speak his name, 

"Ezra."

"Dad..."

The voice continued, the voice of Ezra's father; Ephraim Bridger, "Ezra, we have to stand up for people in need, especially those in trouble with the Empire."

His father had told him that a long time ago, but for some reason he was hearing it again now. But why?

"Tseebo..." he realized, looking away from the key, "I know where he is!"

Nightfall had come, and the Empire Day parade had began on Lothal. The crowd cheered as ATST's walked down Lothal's streets, with transports close behind them, and more citizen's arrived. Most of them were only there to stay out of trouble. 

But the Rebels were there to cause trouble. 

Aresko stood next to Marketh Tua on a podium, watching the celebration, looking to her, 

"Minister, I'm honored Governor Pryce chose me to organize this spectacle-"

She shot him a glare, "This is no spectacle, Commandant," there was a small hum, as the Minister turned to the crowd, "Citizens! I am Minister Marketh Tua. Governor Pryce sends her regrets, but she was invied to Coruscant to celebrate with Emperor Palpatine himself.!"

Grint was in the crowd, as he nudged a couple quiet citizrns, "Let's hear some enthusiasm." The three near him clapped, hoping they weren't going to be shot anytime soon. Somewhere else in a crowd, a certain Imperial Agent was making his way to each Rodian, comparing them to the image on a datapad. He nodded to the one in front of him, 

"Enjoy the celebration, citizen."

The rodian nodded, thankful that whoever Kallus was looking for wasn't him. 

The five spectres of the crew arrived, looking at the parade from the alleyway, 

"Okay," Kanan looked to Sabine and Zeb, "let's start the celebration."

Sabine put her helmet on as she spoke, "Copy that. Commencing festivities."

Tua continued her speech, "Lothal is just as important to our Empire as any world in the galaxy. And she wanred me to show you why..."

Kanan, Ky, and Hera split off from Zeb and Sabine, watching the speech with suspicion. Luckily thy blended in pretty well, since Lothal was a diverse planet. 

"Citizens, I present you with the latest vessel from Lothal's Imperial shipyards," she gestured to the TIE being presented, with two stormtroopers in front of it, "the Sienar Systems advanced TIE star fighter."

Hera smirked, clapping slowly as she looked over the ship. Kanan glanced back to her, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she responded quietly, "I almost feel bad about blowing it up."

"I sense we'll need to make a quick exit," Kanan stated, to which Hera gave him a quick nod and started her way back to the Ghost. Kanan looked to Ky, noticing her distraction, "what is it?"

She shook her head, eyeing her way through the crowd, "You know what it is."

Kanan brushed his hand on her shoulder, "Just make sure to get out of here when Sabine gives the signal."

"No problem, chief." She smirked, as she disappeared into the crowd. Kanan took one last glance at her before heading in the direction of the TIE, while Tua continued with her speech, 

"And who better to take this beauty on her maiden voyage than one of the best Imperial pilots on Lothal; Baron Valen Rudor." The pilot straightened up, looking into the crowd. 

Sabine and Zeb appeared out of another alleyway, stopping as Sabine grabbed something from her pockets, 

"Okay, when I say 'now' throw this as high as you can." she tossed him a detonator, as it began beeping in Zeb's paw. The lasat watched it, while Sabine stared at the crowd without any concerns, 

"Okay, now?" He asked, as the beeping got faster. Sabine didn't respond, "now?" It continued to beep quicker and quicker, "now?"

Sabine waited a second, then looked to him, "Now."

Zeb grunted as he through it above the buildings near by, and the crowd's attention was drawn away from the TIE to the fireworks display. Even Tua was impressed, as she watched the display and clapped a little, 

"Very good, Commandant. The governor will be impressed."

Aresko looked at her nervously, but took the compliment anyways, "Thank you... Minister." Kanan snuck behind one of the stopped transports, making sure the stormtroopers were distracted with Sabine's fireworks before moving closer to the TIE. 

"Another." Sabine watched the colorful explosions, which were her two favorite things at once, as she handed him a second detonator.

"Don't mind if I do." He threw another above the buildings, as Kanan quickly placed a detonator underneath the TIE, running back to the transport before anyone noticed him. One of the stormtroopers glanced back, but looked back to the celebration as nothing was behind him.

There was another at the edge of the crowd, pointing his blaster at Kanan as he tried to renter as if nothing happened, 

"You there! This area's off limits."

Kanan smirked, "Did you see it? It's so beautiful." Stormtroopers were easy to fool, just start talking about their glorious Empire and they wouldn't care, "all the colors! It's a like a... like a rainbow!"

Another voice entered the area as the stromtrooper took a step towards Kanan, 

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ezra said to Kanan, trying to keep both of them from getting shot. He looked to the trooper, "sorry, mister, my dad is just, so patriotic, you know?"

Kanan walked towards Ezra, keeping up with the act, "Empire Day! I love it!" Ezra forced a smile, as Kanan continued to overdo the excitement, "all hail our glorious Empire!" 

The trooper rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, assuming the man was drunk, "Right. Well, move along."

Once they were a safe distance away, Kanan and Ezra dropped the act, "Thanks," the Jedi mumbled, "where you been?"

"Making some connections," the boy replied, "how's the plan going?"

"Just watch," Kanan smirked as they looked to the TIE. The new ship exploded with colorful fireworks, knocking the pilot, Aresko, and Tua off the podium. Sabine and Zeb cheered, now this was worth celebrating. Two troopers helped Tua and the others up, 

"Who is responsible for this?!" Tua yelled as she pushed them off, "find them!"

Zeb laughed, before he and Sabine ran back down the alley to join Kanan and Ezra. KY backed away from the crowd in the next on, running over to them.

"Nice of you two to join us!" Zeb smirked, noticing both Ezra and Ky had been doing something instead of the mission. 

Sabine figured Ky was off looking for Kallus, which was true, but she had no clue where ezra had gone, "Hey," she looked to him as they ran, "where were you?" Ezra smirked, 

"Why, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, right." Zeb rolled his eyes, knowing this conversation was another one of Ezra's attempts with Sabine. 

Ky glanced back what used to be the parade, stopping in her tracks and pulling out her blaster, "Found him!"

Everyone else turned back to her, noticing the ISB Agent and a squad of stormtroopers looking around for the Rebels. 

Ky was not the only one who wanted to take down Kallus, as Zeb pulled out his bo-rifle, 

"Been spoilin' to finish things with Agent Kallus."

Kanan looked over to the TIE, noticing another familiar Imperial among the stormtroopers, 

"hey, if you want to take somebody out, take out that guy!" He pointed to the Inquisitor before Zeb or Ky shot at Kallus. Ky looked to him glaring at the leader of the crew, as Zeb groaned, 

"Fine..." he moved his rifle to point at the Inquisitor, while Kanan gently nudged Ky's arm as a sign to get a move on. Zeb fired twice, and if it weren't for the force, he would have hit him. But instead, the Inquisitor ducked down, and the blasts hit the TIE behind him anyways. The crew quickly ran before they were seen, blending in with the crowd as the citizens were also running from the fire and the Empire. Quickly turning the corner, Kanan grabbed his comm before continuing, 

"Spectre 2," he started, "we're en route to the rendezvous."

Hera replied, quickly, "Negative spectre 1, the streets are blocked. I cannot, repeat, I cannot reach rendezvous." Kanan stopped, listening to her as she finished. 

Ezra turned back to him, "I know a place we can hole up till things calm down! But shoulders here might have a problem taking my route." Zeb glared at Ezra for the nickname 'shoulders'. 

"Then we need another option!" Kanan replied, but Zeb shook his head, 

"Nah, it's fine," the lasat picked up his comm, "spectre 2, can you make it to the Old Market?"

"Arrirmitive."

Zeb nodded, moving over to the building and beginning to scale it, "On my way."

"Get back to the Ghost." Kanan reminded him, hoping the lasat wouldn't stray away from their plan.

"Follow me," Ezra replied, leading the three remaining members to his hideout. Kanan looked back up to Zeb as they ran, 

"We'll signal a new rendezvous when we can!"

Stormtroopers ran around the streets of Lothal, checking every nook and cranny for the Rebels. One of them looked down the street, 

"Over here!" The other followed him as they ran in the opposite direction of the Rebels. Ezra smiled a bit from inside the vents, as he turned to head back. 

The TIE continued to burn as Kallus looked to one of the squad commanders, "I want schematics of the city's ventilation systems, sewers, everything."

The Inquisitor grabbed his comm, "Lock down the entire city."

Aresko and a few other commanders responded, "Sir, yes sir!" Tua waited for them to finish as she turned to the Inquisitor and the ISB Agent, 

"These rebels have ruined Empire Day! They must be punished!"

"We all want that, Minister," Kallus replied, "but out priority is still the Rodian."

Sabine looked at the markings on the building, as Ezra pulled out the key from earlier, 

"That's an Imperial warning declaring this building is off limits," she stated, looking to the others, "what is this place?" Ezra didn't reply, as he slid the key through the control on the side of the door, causing it to swoosh open. Kanan watched him, understanding the boy's reasoning from earlier, 

"You were coming here today," he muttered, "this was your home wasn't it? Where you grew up?" 

The doors only opened about halfway, as Ezra pushed them open the rest, "I grew up on the streets. Alone." Quickly everyone filed in, as Kanan shut the door behind them, 

"Then why come here?" Ky looked around, holding her blaster, "why hide here?"

"Had this feeling..." Ezra checked a few spots, while Kanan looked out the boarded up windows for Imperials. The boy knelt down near a small ottoman, pushing it off to the side to reveal an opening in the floor, with a small light from below. 

Ezra gasped as he looked inside, noticing a familiar rodian at the bottom of the ladder, "Tseebo..." Ezra began, smiling a little bit, "Tseebo it's me. Ezra Bridger."

The rodian looked up to him after hearing the name, a small beep from a cibernetic circuit implanted on his head went off as he raced up the ladder. Ezra stared at him, a little shocked to be face to face with the rodian, Tseebo, again after so many years. The others watched the rodian emerge from the hole, Sabine frowned as Ky leaned against the wall, her eyes darting immediately to the ground. Tseebo walked towards the wall, speaking in his native language, before crashing into the window and grunting. 

Kanan rose a brow, looking to Ezra, "That's the rodian the Imperial's are hunting. You know him?"

"Name's Tseebo," Ezra nodded a little, "A friend of my parents," he sat on the couch, "but something's wrong, what's that thing on his head?"

Sabine gently placed her hand on the metal piece, taking a deep breath before responding, 

"Empire's been known to implant lower level technicans with cybernetic circuits. Personality sacrificed for productivity."

Ky quickly looked to Ezra, holding her arms to her chest, as he noticed she was uncomfortable by the current topic. 

The rodian didn't look to them as she spoke, "Tseebo's productivity is 19% higher than an average Imperial data worker."

Ezra looked down, "Tseebo went to work for the Imperial information office, after the Empire took my parents away..." Kanan walked over to Ezra, frowning, 

"Your parents? You never told us..."

"What's to tell?" he looked up to his master, "they've been gone for eight years... I've been on my own since I was seven."

There was another electronic chirp from Tseebo, as he continued speaking total nonsense, "Seven imperial..." he switched back to his own language mid sentence. 

"What's he saying?" Kanan turned to Sabine, knowing the Mandalorian spoke many languages. 

"He's detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal."

"That's it," Kanan replied, as everything began to come together, "Tseebo has intel the Empire doesn't want getting out. Sabine, Ky, can either of you access it?"

Sabine nodded a little, as Ky didn't bother to answer, 

"Uh, I think so," Sabine walked over to Tseebo, "I need a few minutes."

Kanan nodded, looking to the two youngest members of the crew, as ezra climbed down the ladder to where Tseebo was, 

"Ezra, you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down."

"I said I'm fine."

Kanan looked over to Ky, as she smiled her best, but that smile was small, 

"Didn't think today would turn out like it did..." She muttered, sighing.

"Me neither," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "we can assume the Empire thinks you still have whatever information you did. That't why you're a similar target to Tseebo."

The girl nodded a little, "Makes sense."

Sabine pressed a few buttons, as things seemed to come back to Tseebo, 

"Ezra Bridger," he began, catching the attention of the Rebels, "son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Born fifteen years ago today." The Mandalorian paused, as both her and Ky's eyes went to Kanan, 

"Empire Day..." Sabine muttered, frowning, "it's Ezra's birthday."

Ezra looked around the dark room below the main floor, brushing his hand over the dust covered counter, noticing the old transmitter on the table nearby. A small disk was sticking out of it, as Ezra pulled it out and looked at it, more memories flooding back. 

"The risk you Bridgers take. Tseebo say you must think of your son."

"He's all we think about!" Ephraim argued, "we're teaching Ezra to stand up for people in need."

Mira cut in, "We're fighting for our son's freedom."

"Tseebo not fight battle Tseebo know cannot be won."

"You'll wanna see this..." 

"Neither should Bridgers."

"You'll want to see this," a female voice became clearer, as Ezra turned back to see Sabine standing by the ladder. He gasped, a little startled by her, then sighed when he came back to reality. Sabine looked at what was in his hand, and the transmitter on the table, "what's with the old disk?"

"My folks used to do underground broadcasts from here speaking out against the Empire," he explained, not looking at her, "it's probably just.. one of them." He walked back over to the ladder before their conversation could continue, but Sabine looked to the disk he left on top of the transmitter, quickly pocketing it before following him back up. She looked down to the controls on her wrist, pressing a few buttons, as Tseebo made some indescribable noises before a hllogram appeared, with images of Imperial ships and descriptions of Imperial information. 

"What are we looking at?" Kanan asked, as the image changed to ATATs. 

"Well, it's everything," Sabine stated, "Imperial specs on the new TIEs, and the new T-8 disruptors. Schedules of troop movements, tactics, and strategies. Half of it's encrypted, but it lookslike there's a five year plan for Lothal... and every other world in the Outer Rim."

Tseebo groaned, placing his hand on his temple as the transmission shut off, 

"No wonder his brain's shorting out," Ezra stated, "all that data'd overload anyone."

Sabine nodded a little, "Yeah... we've seen this before." Kanan looked to her, then to Ky before changing the subject, 

"The secrets in his head must be damaging to the Empire," he looked over at the teens, "we'll need to smuggle him off Lothal."

"Gotta smuggle him out of town first," Ky reminded them, "Empire Day is the only reason he hasn't been caught yet. Imperial forces are distracted, which means tonight is out only chance at this."

Nearby, two troopers on speeder bikes were preparing to search the area, "tear open every rathole in this sector. Find that Rodian!"

They took off, as two patrols walked by the transport, being caught off guard as a blaster fired at them, hitting the one on the left. The other turned back, only to be met by Sabine's fist, falling to the ground as she shook her hand out, 

"Ugh," she sighed, "I miss Zeb."

The trooper in the transport came out, as Kanan waved at him before pulling him out and knocking him onto the ground with a thud. 

Ky came out from the corner, with Ezra and Tseebo close behind. 

"Come on Tseebo, move it!" Ezra kept his voice to a whisper as he dragged Tseebo to Kanan and Sabine.

Tseebo began to speak in his own language again, only to be shushed by Ezra. They all jumped into the transport, as Sabine started it up and drove off. 

At the edge of the city, there was an ATST and multiple transports waiting, as ordered by the Inquisitor. Aresko stood in front, picking up his comm to the sound of Agent Kallus' voice,

"Commandant Aresko," the ISB Agent stated, "an Imperial trooper transport has been reported stolen from the lower city. I'm on my way. but do not let it pass."

"Acknowledged, we're ready," he put his comm down and looked to the troopers, "positions!"

The stolen transport turned the corner, heading straight for Aresko and his squad, as the commandant smirked, "That's far enough, rebel scum."

Sabine glanced to Kanan, "I have no plans on stopping."

"That's good to know!" Ezra replied, holding on tighter to the seats. 

"Stop!" Aresko yelled, as the got closer. Kanan leaned forwards, 

"Punch it!" 

"Fire!" Aresko commanded, as the troopers began to fire their blasters at the transport, and the ATST got ready to do the same. Sabine quickly fired back, as the shit took a small hit, with no major damage. Aresko felt his heart race as they got closer and closer, "stop I said! I... I said stop!" They quickly dodged out of the way as Sabine rammed through their defenses, knocking over one of the ATSTs and ramming through another transport in the process. Ezra laughed, a little shocked that that actually worked. Aresko watched from where he got up, smiling to himself as two speeders and Kallus' transport followed them. 

Kallus pulled up the comm, "This is Agent Kallus, ISB-021, calling the Inquisitor. The Rebels are through the main gate and headed south."

The Inquisitor looked to the hologram as he replied calmly, "Their ship will be waiting. Slow them down, we're on our way." Two pilots ran to their normal TIEs, as the Pau'un put his helmet on and marched to his advanced ship. 

One of the speederbikes caught up to the stolen transport, getting close enough to place a detonator on the door, quickly backing up as it exploded, causing smoke to enter the vehicle. Ezra and Ky watched as an empty speeder was next to him, the girl grabbing her blaster as Ezra popped his head out the door, looking around. Almost immediately he was kicked in the gut, thrown back into the transport. Ky quickly charged the trooper, punching him in the gut as he noticed the tag a long in the ship, 

"The rodian..." he looked back to Ky, picking her up and throwing her down to the ground. Kanan stood up, as another outside the door got his blaster ready to fire at her, but the Jedi reached his hands out and threw the one inside on top of the one on the speeder. 

"Thanks..." Ky replied as he helped her back up, only for them to be hit from the transport behind.

Kallus looked to his troopers, "Get me closer." One of them nodded, hitting the back of the Rebels's transport, knocking Tseebo down. Kallus climbed on top of his, grabbing his bo rifle and jumping on top of them. 

He paused when he heard the sound of a ship behind them, the ramp opening to a familiar lasat, 

"Remember me?!" He yelled, firing at the agent. 

"Spectre 5 to Ghost," Sabine commed Hera, "we're coming in hot."

"Can see that," Zeb responded, smirking, "you got company upstairs." Kallus gestured to the ship, yelling to his troopers, 

"Take them down!"

They fired three times at the back of the Ghost, which was nothing Hera couldn't handle, 

"Shields holding," the twi'lek stated, "but I need that transport taken out. Chopper you got this?" She looked back to the droid, as he rolled to the Phantom beeping something she didn't care to listen to. The droid fired the cannons at the Imperial transport, hitting them again and again until they lost their power and were flipped over. Chopper beeped a victory cheer, waving his mechanical arms around. Kallus glared at the remains of his vehicle, looking back to the Ghost as Zeb fired at him again, knocking him off the back of the transport. 

"Okay, you're all clear! Pull over and we'll-"

Hera cut Zeb off before he could finish, "Belay that! Have to be a scoop job, sensors reading multiple TIEs incoming." Ezra went back to Tseebo, helping him up from when he had fallen, as he began to tell them more information that they didn't need at the moment, 

"TIE fighters will begin mass-production on Lothal within the next six-weeks."

Ezra smiled, "You're just full of fun facts."

As they got ready to get back on the Ghost, they didn;t realize Kallus was making his way back on top of the transport. Kanan jumped up top first, helping Ky up, then Tseebo, as Ezra looked back to Sabine, 

"You ready?"

"Yeah, autopilot's engaged," she quickly got out of her seat, "this thing will run till it's out of fuel."

Hera brought the Ghost down lower, as Ezra and Sabine made their way up top.

"Get in!" Zeb reached his paw out to help the rodian in first, as Tseebo was slower than the rest of them.

Kallus looked at him, shouting as he pulled out his rifle and almost hit Kanan in the shoulder. The Jedi was quick, yelling to his crew as he pulled out his saber, 

"Go, go!"

Everyone made their way on board, Ky running to the cockpit without hesitation, even though she wanted to be there if Kallus met his demise. Kanan deflected the agent's shots, using the force to jump onto the ship as Hera took off. 

"Kallus to Inquisitor!" the man picked up his comm, "the Rodian Tseebo is confirmed aboard the Rebel vessel!"

The TIE fighters, including the Inquisitor and his advanced one, came into view, 

"Acknowleged. TIEs, assume attack formation. Fire at will."

Hera looked to Ky when she sat in the co-pilots seat, as the twi'lek turned on the internal comm, "I need my gunners! Shields won't hold long under this barrage!" \

"Almost there!" Kanan yelled, climbing up to the main turret. 

Chopper beeped another victory cheer, as he began firing again at the TIEs from the Phantom, but this one was not a victory, as the Inquisitor used the aim on his advanced TIE to hit the Phantom, causing damage to the controls and to fry Chopper in the process. 

The lights flickered and the Ghost shook, as the teens and Zeb got Tseebo to the common room, Zeb growling,

"Karabast! That came from behind!" he made his way to the Phantom, "is that scrap heap even payin' attention?"

Sabine looked back to Ezra, "I have to man the nose-guns!" Ezra nodded, beginning to follow her, 

"I'm coming with!"

The ship shook again, as Ezra fell on top of Tseebo, quickly getting up and sitting the rodian up again. Tseebo made another noise, as he looked to Ezra, everything piecing together at once, 

"Ezra. Ezra Bridger."

Ezra took a step back, as Tseebo switched between his language and basic, "-it is you!"

"Yeah, Tseebo, its me! But now's not the best time for a reunion!"

Sabine paused, looking back to the two, watching Tseebo grab both of Ezra's shoulders and saying something the boy didn't understand. 

Ezra pushed him off, looking to the Mandalorian, "What's he saying?" Sabine thought for a moment, 

"He says..." she paused, looking to Ezra with wide eyes, "he says he knows what happened to your parents." Ezra looked down at the mention of his parents, then looked back up to her, realizing what this meant.

He was going to learn what happened. After eight years. He was going to know.


	12. Gathering Forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The rebel crew protects an Imperial deserter."

"Chopper!" Hera yelled, as the five TIEs, Inquisitor included, fired at the rear end of the Ghost, "I'm rolling us starboard! Be ready to fire those guns!"

Zeb struggled to make his way to the Phantom, annoyed that the droid wasn't firing back at the Imperials. He was even more annoyed when he noticed the droid on the ground by the guns, smoking,

"Karabast!" he growled, quickly putting out the small fire that was in the ship, "Chopper's down! I got you covered Hera, roll away!"

Hera turned the ship upside down, letting Zeb do take out one of the TIEs, only for four more of them to join their fellow Imperials.

"Open fire," The Inquisitor commanded his squadron, "their shields will not hold indefinitely."

The lights flickered and the ship shook once more, as Hera continued to yell on the comms,

"Sabine I need you in the nose gun, now!"

Ezra shot her a glare, as she stayed right where she was,

"Didn't you hear Hera?" He asked her.

"Didn't you hear Tseebo?" she responded, "he says he knows what happened to your parents!"

"I already know what happened. They're dead. So go!"

The Mandalorian stared at him, a little shocked by his words, but she looked at him one more time before running to the nose gun as ordered. Ezra turned back to Tseebo, grabbing both of the rodian's arms, "are they? Are my parent's dead?"

"Someone want to explain to me why we're extra popular tonight?" Hera questioned as she continued to dodge the cannons.

"We picked up a passanger," Kanan answered, as he attempted to shoot down the Inquisitor's TIE, "the Rodian the Imperial's are hunting."

"And he's important because?"

"Because his cybernetic implant has downloaded half the Empire's secrets!" Ky answered, scrambling to help Hera with both necessary repairs and to co-pilot.

"Okay I can see why that's important," Hera muttered, "let's get him out of here!"

"The Bridger's should hide! The troopers came! They took Mira and Ephraim Bridger away!"

Ezra stared at him helplessly, "Where? Where did they take them?!"

"Forgive Tseebo..." the rodian sighed, looking down, "forgive him."

"Forgive you?!" Ezra practically yelled, now glaring at him.

"Tseebo failed. Tseebo was afraid. Tseebo could not raise Ezra Bridger."

"Coward!" Ezra frowned, "you could have stopped them! Why didn't you stop them?"

The ship shook again, as Tseebo's implant shook, and he began to wimper, looking away from Ezra.

"Tseebo!"

"Ezra!" Ky yelled over the comm, "shields are down, I need your help with these repairs!"

"Yeah, on my way!" he stepped away from Tseebo, staring at him, "forgive you? My parent's trusted you, and you failed them and you failed me. I'll never forgive you for that."

The Inquisitor watched as the Ghost managed to dodge about half of the shots he and his squadron had fired, "Quite a ship..." he smirked underneath his helmet, before pressing a few buttons. Something emerged from the front of his advanced TIE, almost like a missile, as it locked onto the Phantom, leaving behind some sort of beacon.

Hera glanced over to her smoking controls, as Ky was in the back of the cockpit trying to fix the shields as fast as she could,

"Nav computer is offline!" Ky told him, "without Chopper I need you to fix it, and fast!"

"Not exactly my specialty." Ezra replied as he got under the controls. Hera looked to him,

"Well make it your specialty and make it fast," she looked to the galaxy ahead of her, eyes wide as she noticed the two Star Destroyers in the distance, "or this ship becomes a real ghost..."

\- - -

Another squadron of TIEs started towards the Ghost, as Hera shot Ezra a glare

"Could really use that nav computer!"

"Rewiring as fast as I-"

"For fast travel over interstellar distances," the door swooshed open as Tseebo walked in, "hyperspace is optimal." Tseebo crouched down, beginning to do something to the controls Ezra was working on.

"What is he doing?" Hera looked to him, as the squadrons of TIEs from the Destroyers got closer. Something beeped on the controls, as Hera glanced down, "I don't believe it. Hang on!"

The Destroyers and Ties began to blur, as the Ghost went into hyperspace, escaping yet another day or trouble with the Empire. For now.

Tseebo pulled Ezra up from underneath the controls, as hera stood up and looked at both of them. Ezra looked to her,

"Uh, Hera, this is Tseebo."

"And did Tseebo just signal hyperspace coordinates directly to my ship?" Hera questioned, looking to the boy.

"That would be my guess."

"Well then," she smiled softly at the rodian, "thank you Tseebo. I think you saved our lives."

Ezra rolled his eyes, as he began to walk out of the cockpit, "Yeah, I guess there's a first time for everything."

Hera watched him as he left the room, looking to Ky as she stood up and leaned against on of the seats,

"Shields operational," Ky muttered, sighing, as Hera looked over to Tseebo. The twi'lek looked back to her daughter, about to say something, but Ky cut her off, "the Empire's after him for the data he's carrying. Kanan thinks that's why I'm a primary target, the Empire doesn't know that I don't have any data."

She nodded, "I figured it was something like that. What's going on with Ezra?"

"Beats me."

The command center went dead silent as the doors opened and the Inquisitor walked in, not saying a word to anyone. Konstantine looked to him, straightening up,

"We are receiving a signal from the tracker," he began, "they will not be able to outrun us for long."

"I still sense the jedi and his Padawan within my grasp." He shut his eyes, as the Destroyer entered hyperspace, following after the Ghost.

Sabine glanced over to Ezra as she helped Ky with Chopper's repairs, noticing he was tapping his finger's nervously on the table. Kanan and Hera stood near Tseebo, watching him as he seemed to zone out.

Kanan waved his hand in front of Tseebo's face, watching as he continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of them. Hera looked to him, shrugging.

"So..." Ezra broke the silence, "now what do we do with him?"

"We have a few ideas," Kanan looked to Ezra, "but you're the one who has history with Tseebo. What do you think we should do?"

Ezra grabbed his helmet from the couch, putting it on as he replied, "Don't know, don't much care."

"Ezra," Kanan stared at him, "you'll never advance as a Jedi if you can't be honest, with yourself at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ezra questioned, with somewhat of a harsh tone towards his master. He got up, beginning to walk away from all of them.

"it means Tseebo matters to you," Kanan grabbed the boy's helmet and pulled if off, causing him to stop, "you do care what happens to him."

"Why should I?" Ezra asked, glaring at the rodian, "he did nothing to save my parents."

"What could he have done against the entire Empire?"

Sabine stood up, "And besides, look at what he's done since. The Imperial's encourage these implants, bit they're not mandatory. Not yet. He must have volunteered. And then he uploaded their secrets and ran. Maybe he's trying to make up for letting you down," she looked over to Ezra, "why else would he take on the Empire alone?"

Tseebo's implant beeped again, as he began talking in a few languages, switching mid sentence, "Empire-"

Sabine paused for a moment, translating, then looked to Hera, "He says he Empire can track the Ghost."

"Oh please," Zeb rolled his eyes, "the Imperial's can't follow us through hyperspace," he paused, raising a brow, "can they?"

A hologram appeared in front of Tseebo, "Imperial XX-23 S-thread tracker was develped by Sienar Systems to trace ships through hyperspace to destination."

"Could they have tagged us with that thing?"

Ky glanced over, reattaching Chopper's transmitter and putting his mechanical arm in it's resting spot, "Guess we better find out."

Chopper chirped, looking around, then started beeping and complaining, causing Ky to roll her eyes,

"Calm down Chop," she sighed, "you were just offline for a few minutes."

Hera sighed, pointing to the hologram, "We need you to scan the Ghost for that."

Chopper looked up at the hologram, saying something that Hera would have murdered anyone else for. Zeb, who didn't even know what he said, shot him a glare,

"Stop grumbling and find that tracker, you rust bucket!"

Tseebo's hologram shut off as Zeb and Ky followed Chopper out of the room, Ezra frowning when he looked at Tseebo.

"So they did tag us." Sabine muttered, looking at the tracker Chopper had spotted on the Ghost.

"Yes," Hera replied, "but the good news is the tracer is actually on the hull of the Phantom."

Zeb looked to her, "How is that good news exactly?"

"It will allow us to detach the Phantom and lure the Imperials away from the Ghost and Tseebo."

"Woah woah woah," Sabine stopped them before they made up another crazy plan, "you want to detach while in hyperspace? Do you know how incredibly dangerous that is?"

"Not as dangerous as what we plan to do with the ship."

Zeb smirked, even though Kanan was recieving a glare from both Hera and Ky, "Can't wait to hear this." He chuckled.

"I checked out current trajectory, if you can modify the coordinates-" Kanan looked to Hera who nodded,

"I could..."

"Then we can pass by the old asteroid field where the old clone base is."

"You mean the base with the nasties who live in the shadows?" Sabine questioned.

Ezra rose a brow, "Wait what? Why would we want to go down there?"

"He's got a point," Ky looked to Kanan, "why not just drop the Phantom into our trail and let the Imperials chase after their tracker? Replacing the ship would be easier than going back to that asteroid."

"Because there's more than a tracker at work here," he responded, "back on Lothal I sensed it, the Inquisitor is on our trail, and as long as Ezra and I are on board the Ghost, we're jeopordizing Tseebo's escape."

Ezra shot Kanan a glare, "So I gotta leave the Ghost, and go to this nasty-filled asteroid, as a fabor to Tseebo?"

"As a favor to all of us. And don't worry, I'll be right beside you."

Sabine walked over to Ezra, who was watching over Tseebo in the kitchen. She looked down,

"So, your parents? You really think they're dead?"

"Yes..." he paused, regretting saying that, "no, I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," Sabine replied, "you have to talk to Tseebo before we go."

"Tried that already..."

"Okay, so try harder!"

Kanan walked to the door, listening to their conversation as Sabine continued, "Once Hera takes him away, you may never see Tseebo again."

"Maybe that's for the best..."

"Wha... how can you say that?"

"Sabine," Ezra sighed, turning back to her, "I've been on my own since I was seven, okay? If I'd let myself believe my folks were alive... if I let myself believe they would come back and save me, I'd never have learned how to survive."

The door opened, as both of the teens jumped a little. Kanan looked at Sabine, then to Ezra,

"You ready?" he asked the boy.

Ezra looked to Sabine, then to Tseebo, shaking his head before turning away. Sabine went to grab his arm, but Kanan gestured for her to stop. Sabine frowned as she was left alone with Tseebo, looking at him as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Strap in," Kanan warned Ezra as he sat in the pilot's chair and turned on his comm, "prepping for separation. Once we're out of hyperspace, we'll head toward the asteroid base and lead the Empire there."

"You sure about this?" Hera asked, as Sabine sat Tseebo in one of the chairs. Hera frowned, "you won't be anymore welcome there than the Imperials."

"That's what I'm counting on." Hera could practically hear his smirk, as she sighed,

"Just be safe," she told them, "and Ezra. Look out for Kanan."

Ezra smiled a little, "Somebody has to."

Hera pressed a few buttons, her smile fading, "Ready for seperation."

"Copy that, Ghost."

"Five, four, three, two, one," Hera stated, "detach!"

The Phantom detached from the Ghost, spinning and exiting hyperspace, as Kanan and Ezra struggled to stay in their seats. Ezra held onto his seat, as Kanan reached his hand out and used to the force to help the ship stabilize.

"Okay," he sighed in relief, flying the ship into the asteroid field, "okay. That was the easy part."

"I sense, movement in the force." The Inquisitor didn't look back to Konstantine as the officer walked up behind him.

"Y-yes," he replied, as the Inquisitor opened his yellow eyes, "the tracker indicates the rebel ship has emerged from hyperspace. Should we-"

"At once."

Kanan began to land the Phantom at the asteroid base, as Ezra stood behind him, "Should we go over the plan again?" Ezra asked, looking to his master. Kanan smiled a little,

"I never told you what the plan was."

"Exactly."

"You remember the nasty creatures the girls found here?" Kanan looked back to him.

"Yeah," Ezra responded, "I'd rather forget them, but yes."

"Well, I'm gonna need you to connect with them like I was trying to teach you before, if we're gonna survive this."

Why were all of Kanan's lessons at dangerous times?

"Is now really the best time for a lesson?" Ezra questioned.

"No, but I figure it's learning like you do best; by surviving."

"Kanan, I can't," the boy brought his words to a whisper, "I'm afraid..."

"I got news for you Ezra," Kanan chuckled, although he was serious, "everyone's afraid. But admitting it as you just did, makes you braver than most and it's a step forward."

"Yeah, into the jaws of a nightmare."

Kanan brought the ship into the darkness of the base, as Ezra took some deep breaths, "Okay... okay..."

"I'll get the tracking device off the Phantom," Kanan said as he grabbed both of Ezra's shoulders, "you go make some new friends. Here we go..."

Both master and padawan shared a look, before Ezra walked out of the Phantom and Kanan climbed on top of it, going to the tracker. Creatures growled, looking at the two of them, Ezra stared nervously back at them. Pulling the tracker off the ship, Kanan threw it into the shadows, as the creatures began to step towards them.

Ezra let out a shaky breath, reaching his hand out, "One with the force... one with the force... one with the force..." they got closer and closer, growling as he continued, "one with the force... one with the force." He opened his eyes, staring at them with fear on his face.

One of them screeched, growling at Ezra as Kanan jumped down and reached his hand out,

"You're blocked!" Kanan told him, "let go."

"I can't!"

"Don't be afraid."

Ezra closed his eyes and reached his hands out once more, "I'm not afraid of them!"

"Then what?" Kanan questioned.

"I don't know!"

The cretures grew closer and closer, as Kanan looked to Ezra, "Yes you do!"

"I..."

"Ezra! What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of.... I'm afraid of knowing. I'm afraid of the truth!"

One of them lurched at Ezra, as rhe boy reached out into the force, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I forgive you Tseebo..."

Things seemed to click in Tseebo's mind, as he looked around for Ezra, who was not there,

"I, too, am sorry..." he stood up, "forgive me... for everything."

Kanan smiled a little, looking at Ezra as the boy stood in front of the creatures, who were all sitting in front of him, waiting for a command.

Hera attached the Ghost to a blockade runner, as the others watched her answer the comm.

"Fulcrum to Ghost. Docking complete. Heading to the airlock now."

"Acknowleged Fulcrum, we're ready and waiting."

Sabine looked to her as she began to head out of the cockpit,

"I don't suppose Zeb and I could get to meet Fulcrum this time?"

Hera shook her head, "Nope. This time you stay in the cockpit." The lasat pouted,

"That's what we did last time."

Hera smirked, looking to Ky, "Keep an eye on them for me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sabine looked down, holding the small disk in her hands as Hera walked out and went to the airlock, where Tseebo was waiting for her.

"You seem... better."

Tseebo looked to her, "Tseebo's mind is clearer now. But it is difficult. There's so much information inside Tseebo."

A frown appeared on Hera's face, as she tried not to think of her daughter when she had those same implants. She shook that thought away, placing a hand on Tseebo's shoulder as they walked to the door,

"Fulcrum's people will help you with that, and keep you safe."

"But will Tseebo see Ezra Bridger again?"

"I hope so..." Hera smiled softly, "someday. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?"

"Oh... Tseebo failed Bridgers. Did not watch over their son. But, Tseebo tried to make it right by accessing Imperial files."

"And that intel will be invaluable." Hera reassured him.

"Oh intel unimportant," he told her, "an accident. Tseebo access file on Ezra Bridger's parents. Tseebo knows Bridger's fate."

"Then tell me Tseebo," Hera replied, "tell me, and I'll tell Ezra."

As the Star Destroyer reached the asteroid field, an Imperial shuttle emerged from the hanger's, following the tracking beacon, to the old clone base. A squad of stormtroopers stepped out, with the Inquisitor behind them.

The commander looked up to the Inquisitor, "They're here all right," he gestured to the darkness of the base, "the rebel ship is inside."

"Keep them contained," the Pau'an replied, "I want them alive."

"Hold formation," The commander stated as they made their way into the cave, "light's up!" The troopers shined their flashlights into the base, moving the light to the Phantom, continuing to move it until they stopped at the master and padawn kneeling on the ground.

"Sir they're over... here..." he paused when he noticed the creatures sitting behind them. The Inquisitor stopped in his tracks,

"Wait... I sense..."

"Sir! They're not alone!"

Ezra and Kanan simultaneously reached their hands out, as the creatures charged at the stormtroopers,

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"

One by one they knocked the troopers down, as one charged at the Inquisitor, the pau'an didnt even flinch as he lifted it up with the force and threw it to the side, looking at the master and padawan.

He laughed a little, "This was your plan? To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?"

Kanan stood up, igniting his saber as another creature charged at the Imperials, "How do you think it's going?"

Slashing the creature down without even thinking, the Inquisitor stepped towards Kanan with his lightsaber glowing in front of him, "Pathetically."

"Guess if you want something done right..." Kanan smirked, as he changed at the Inquisitor. Both of them began to duel by the Phantom, with creatures attacking stormtroopers and Ezra still in his meditating position nearby.

The Inquisitor was faster on his feet and with his saber, as he quickly outmatched Kanan. The Jedi glared at him, keeping one hand gripping his saber while he used the other to grab his blaster and fire at the Pau'an. He dodged each shot, using the force to take Kanan's blaster from his hand, then kicking him back against the remains of a Republic ship. Kanan got ready to attack again, watching as his blaster was thrown aside, and as the Inquisitor reached his hand out and threw Kanan father back, knocking him out.

Ezra opened his eyes, "Kanan!"

"You're meager training is nothing in the face of true power."

The saber began to move from Kanan's hand, as Ezra used the force to pull it towards him and then ignite it, standing in front of his unconscious master,

"You're not going near him!"

"I believe I am," the Inquistor replied, ripping the saber out of Ezra's hand with the force, "in fact it's time to end both Jedi and Padawan for good..." the Inquisitor held both sabers, as he dragged them into the ground, following Ezra to the back of the base, "your devotion to your master is admirable, but it will not save you. Nothing can."

Ezra climbed into top of some rubble, only to be thrown back to the back of the base, almost falling of the edge. He was quick to get himself back to his feet, glaring the Inquisitor down,

"Get back!"

"Ah yes. Good, go on.." the Inquisitor smirked, chuckling, "unleash your anger. I will teach you what your master could not."

"You don't have anything to teach me."

The darkness is too strong for you orphan. It is swallowing you up, even now."

"No!"

"Your master will die."

"No!"

"Your friends will die," he continued to walk closer and closer to the boy, "and everything you've hoped for will be lost. This is the way the story ends."

Ezra closed his eyes, reaching out into the force, "No!"

The Inquisitor laughed, moving closer to Ezra as the boy reached out into the force. Kanan looked up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked for his padawan.

Ezra's body trembled as he lifted his hands up, glaring at the Inquisitor. Behind him, a much larger creature emerged from the darkness, growling.

"Ezra... no..." Kanan watched in horror as the creature stood beside Ezra, roaring. All the other creatures ran away, afraid of this one like the rest of the people inside. Even the Inquisitor backed away, igniting the second blade on his saber. Ezra threw his hand out, as the creature screeched and began to chase the Inquisitor.

As soon as Ezra let go through the force, he collapsed to the ground, while the Inquisitor fought the large creature. Kanan got up quickly, grabbing his blaster as he ran to Ezra, kneeling by his side. The creature knocked Kanan's saber out of the Inquisitor's hands, leaving it on the ground.

"Ezra..." Kanan shook the boy, gently tapping his cheek. With his tired blue eyes staring up at him, Ezra uttered,

"Kanan..? What happened... I- I feel so cold."

"I know," the Jedi responded, "it's okay. We're leaving." He threw Ezra over his shoulder, running past the Inquisitor and using the force to grab his lightsaber from where it sat on the ground. The Inquisitor struck the creature with his own blade, as it cowered in fear, returning to it's hole in the darkness. He quickly turned to the Jedi and Padawan, throwing his saber at them as Kanan opened the door. The Jedi was quick, deflecting it and bringing Ezra inside, closing the door behind him. The boy sat in his seat, putting his hand on his temple, as Kanan took off.

Kanan fired the Phantom's cannons, hitting the Imperial shuttle and blowing it up, as the Inquisitor attempted to chase after them, only to be too late, as they flew off.

"My master will not be pleased."

Kanan put the ship on autopilot, looking back to Ezra, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, not looking back at his master. The Jedi frowned, sitting across from the boy,

"I saved us...?" Ezra whispered, barely making eye contact with Kanan.

"You did..." Kanan responded, looking at him.

"But something doesn't feel right..."

"If you're will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the force, you become vulnerable to the dark side."

"Well... I was trying to protect you."

"I know," Kanan smiled his best, "but your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack."

"I don't remember it."

Kanan let out a sigh, "That's for the best...." he looked down for a moment, then back up to Ezra, "your powers are growing so quickly, you weren't prepared. I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry."

The Phantom reconnected with the Ghost, as Kanan made his way down the ladder first.

"Welcome back you two." Sabine greeted them.

"You outsmarted then again," Zeb smiled, "good job, boss."

"Glad to see you back in one peace." Ky smiled, as Chopper grumbled in disagreement.

"You made it." Hera walked over to them, smiling softly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kanan smirked.

"Never," she replied, looking to Ezra as the boy walked by, "Ezra, I have something to-"

Kanan stepped forward and grabbed her arm,

"Ezra needs a little time to himself right now," he told her, as the boy walked away. Kanan sighed, looking to Hera, "we need to talk."

Ezra sat alone in the nose gun, looking out into the stars. He didn't even notice Sabine as she walked in.

"Rough couple of days..." Sabine sighed, standing next to him.

"Yeah... it's been strange."

She smiled a little, "I have just what you need," She showed him the holodisk, "it's the holodisk from your old house. It was pretty degraded, but I cleaned it up... and I found something." She inserted it into one of the holonets, as the golden image appeared in front of their faces.

Ezra stared at it in awe and in shock, "Mom... dad..."

Sabine smiled, "Happy birthday Ezra Bridger."

A small smile appeared on Ezra's face as she left him be, the boy reaching his hand up at the hologram, almost as if he parents were there with him at that very moment.


	13. Path of the Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of the crew must face a great challenge."

"Ezra?" Kanan Jarrus knocked on the door to the boy's cabin, "Ezra you in there?"

The door opened to an annoyed and tired lasat, "Nope... no Ezra's in here." And with that, Zeb shut the door to be left in peace.

Kanan shook his head, going to his cabin, annoyed that Ezra was missing his training. Little did he know the boy was running back to the Ghost, hoping that Kanan didn't realize he was late.

With his eyes closed, the Jedi sat on the edge of his bunk, the holocron opened in front of him, shutting just as the breathless Padawan opened the door.

"Hey Kanan..." Ezra replied, catching his breath, "Sorry I'm late, I was with Sabine." He leaned against the door, looking to his master, "so... you gonna invite me in?"

"You didn't knock," Kanan didn't bother to open his eyes, "so what makes you think you need an invite?"

Ezra looked down, walking over to his master, "I'm sorry..."

"Then you should knock first." The Jedi stated as he stood up and picked his holocron up.

"Not for that, for missing training."

"It's all the same thing!" Kanan nearly yelled, "the fact that you don't see it..." he sighed, walking back towards the boy, "Ezra. When we were on that asteroid you made a dangerous connection through the force. Now I have to know if you..." he paused, "are ready."

"I am ready." Ezra stood up, raising a brow, "Wait, ready for what?"

"For a test. A real challenge," Kanan explained, "one that could determine if you're meant to be a Jedi... or not."

\- - -

"But you said I was a Jedi," Ezra responded, "why else would you be training me?"

"I never said you were a Jedi," Kanan argued, "I said you had the potential to become one. But you lack discipline, focus."

"Come on, you know how I grew up. I'm not used to all these rules," The boy turned away from his master, "Kanan... I want to become the Jedi you see in me, the one I don't always see in myself."

Kanan sighed, "You're lucky I'm not my master. She'd never let you get away with..."

"All the things you tried to get away with?" Ezra smirked. Kanan looked back to him,

"You want a second chance or not?"

"I mean... if you want to give me one."

"I'm not giving you anything," the Jedi responded, "now go prep the Phantom."

"As you say, master."

Kanan stood in the doorway, watching as Ezra walked to the ship. He didn't have to look over to see Hera was there,

"I might regret this..."

"You have to do this Kanan," she told him, "after what happened on the asteroid, you have to help him."

"I hope I can.."

She looked up to him, determination in her eyes as always, "I know you can."

"So," Ezra began as Kanan took off, "where are we headed for this test?"

The Jedi pressed a few buttons, going to the back of the ship with his Padawan, "That's what you're gonna tell me."

Both of them sat across from each other, as Kanan began to explain, "When I was your age, there were around 10,000 Jedi Knights defending the galaxy. Now... we are few," the Jedi looked down for a moment, wondering if there were actually any left. There were always rumors, like with Luminara, but that rumor proved to be false. He always wondered if the rest were the same way. "But in those days, we had small outposts, temples spread throughout the stars. The Empire sought out these temples and destroyed many of them, but not all. I want you to meditate, let the force guide you to one of them."

Ezra looked up to him, "What if I can't find it?"

"That's part of the test," Kanan stated, "trust yourself. Trust the force."

The boy nodded a little, closing his eyes and beginning to meditate. But Ezra was like Kanan, always asking questions,

"So, did you take this test at my age?"

"It was different for me Ezra," he looked down as he spoke, "everything was different back then. All that remains now if the force."

"And only my connection to the force can lead me to the temple..."

Kanan smirked, "He can be taught."

Closing his eyes, there was a moment of silence, before Ezra spoke,

"There's a massive stone, with a tunnel, I think," he explained, "and a bright star inside of it." There was another pause, before Ezra opened his eyes and looked at his master, "and it's right here, on Lothal."

"You sure?"

"I can't give you the coordinates, but I can direct us there. I know I can."

Soon enough, Kanan began to land the Phantom near a massive stone, as Ezra looked at it with a smile on his face, "the stone from my vision!"

"Autopilot disengaged." Kanan said, as Ezra shot him a glare,

"You already knew."

Kanan stood up, "I checked the holocron back in my cabin."

"And it time you there was a Jedi temple on Lothal?"

"The holocron holds extensive star maps," he told the boy as they walked out of the ship, "but I was surprised as you that there was a temple here," he walked out, Ezra running to catch up to him, "course I couldn't be sure this is where you were meant to be. But, it makes sense. This is your home," they took a moment to look at the temple, before Kanan turned to Ezra, "you better figure out how we get inside. And don't take to long. Remember, the Empire has access to all the old Jedi records. They May know about this temple and have it under surveillance."

Ezra walked towards the temple, stepping up to the rocks on top of it and looking around for a way in, while Kanan meditated near the Phantom.

"Nothing!" Ezra called to his master, "no sign of an entrance, not even a crack. But I know this is the place, I feel it! Seriously, can't you give me a hint?"

"Don't look," Kanan told him, "listen. Use the force to hear the stone and it's story."

The boy nodded a little, looking to the stone and placing his hands on it, closing his eyes and reaching out into the force.

"The stone... the temple, it- it wants to admit me," Ezra muttered, "no. Wait, not me. Us. Master and Padawan. Together."

Kanan looked up to him as the boy walked over, "Then together it shall be."

Reaching their hands out, Kanan and Ezra closed their eyes and focused on opening the temple. Just like on Stygeon Pryme. The stone began to turn, as a door carved into the stone appeared in front of them.

"Woah...."

"Don't lose focus," Kanan warned him, "we don't want this thing crashing down on us."

At the doorway, Ezra stopped to look at the temple in awe, as Kanan stood behind him. Together they walked in, Ezra running his hand along the wall as they entered the sacred place.

Ezra screamed, as a hooded skeleton caught his eye. The temple began to rumble, as Ezra watched the sunlight from outside disappear. He smiled at Kanan nervously, as the Jedi crosses his arms,

"You lost focus."

"Well dead guys are distracting."

"In here you'll have to face your worst fears and overcome them," Kanan explained, "and there's no guarantee of success."

"I have plenty of faith, faith you'll keep me on track."

Ezra began to walk deeper into the temple, as Kanan looked to him,

"I'm not going with you."

He stopped in his tracks, turning back to his master, "What? Where are you gonna be?"

"Right here," he gestured to the skeletons, "with them. Master's who's Padawans never returned."

"You're putting your life in my hands?"

"You put your training in mine," Kanan watched as Ezra looked up to him, then began to walk into the temple, "good luck.."

The door between them began to close, as Ezra looked back to Kanan,

"Wait, what exactly am I looking for?"

"Nothing, and everything."

"That doesn't help!"

"I know," the door closed, as Kanan knelt down, "but that's what my master told me."

Three doorways stood in front of Ezra as he walked deeper into the temple. The boy scoffed, stopping in his place,

"Ugh... great," he uttered, "should've brought the holocron..." he began to point his finger at each doorway, "lothrat, lothcat, lothwolf, run. Pick a other and all is done."

"Really?" Kanan rose a brow as he came up from behind Ezra, "that's how you're choosing? What happened to using the force?"

"What happened to having faith in me?"

"Second thoughts, fortunately," Kanan walked ahead of Ezra, to the middle doorway, "come on."

Kanan began to run down the caves, as Ezra tried to catch up with him,

"Kanan, slow down!"

"I told you. We might not have much time," Kanan turned the corner, "the Empire could-" The Jedi yelled out in pain, as Ezra stopped in his tracks, to hear the hum of a lightsaber ahead of him.

"Kanan?" Ezra called out, "Kanan!" The boy ran towards his master, almost falling of the edge of the rocks, turning back to hear the saber. The red saber began to glow, the Inquisitor standing above an injured Kanan. Ezra's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, "the Inquisitor..."

"I felt a disturbance in the force, the moment the Jedi decided to bring you here, Padawan."

Ezra took a step back, as Kanan looked over to him, a pained and concerned expression on his face. "No..." Ezra muttered.

"Now," the Inquisitor began, "who dies first?"

The Inquisitor began to walk towards Ezra, as Kanan carefully stood up, igniting his saber, "No!" He yelled, "I'll die before I let you harm the boy!"

"How reasonable," the inquisitor smirked, turning back to Kanan and charging at him. Ezra watched in terror as the Inquisitor blocked or dodged every one of Kanan's attempts to hit him, as the Pau'an knocked him down and smiled at the boy. He reached his hand out, using the force to lift the boy in the air, beginning to choke him.

Kanan got up quickly, charging at him once more, causing Ezra to be dropped to the ground, free of his grasp. Once again Kanan was outmatched, even more so once the Inquisitor activated the second blade. Kanan was pushed back, onto his knees, as the Inquisitor charged at him.

The saber dropped from Kanan's hand, as Ezra watched with tears in his eyes,

"Kanan no!" Ezra yelled, as the Inquisitor kicked Kanan's unmoving body over the ledge, "Kanan..."

"So he called himself Kanan, did he?" The Inquisitor turned back to Ezra, "well it hardly matters now. Your turn."

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Ezra glared at the Inquisitor, "I'll make you pay. I swear you'll pay!" He reached his hand out, using the force to bring Kanan's saber to him. As he tried to ignite it, the blue light failed to show, the saber instead split into its two parts.

"Apparently someone's not quite ready to become a Jedi," the Inquisitor stated, walking towards Ezra, "and never will be."

Ezra backed away, as the Inquisitor threw him against the wall, making him drop Kanan's saber. He dodged another attempt to charge him, ending up at the edge of the cave, slipping down into the darkness below him.

With a thud, Ezra landed on the cold metal floor. He groaned, looking up at an all to familiar painting. The same one in his cabin. He stood up, looking around as he walked into the hallways of the Ghost.

From the common room, there were voices coming from inside,

"How do you figure he's doing?"

Chopper beeped something, and Hera was the next to speak,

"I gotta agree with Chop," she stated, as Ezra opened the door and hid against the wall, "I don't think Ezra was ready."

"He's got Kanan with him," Ky looked to her mother from where she was leaning against the wall, "Kanan can handle things, like he always does."

"I don't think we'll be seeing Ezra again... which is too bad."

"Really?" Zeb chuckled, "cause I'll be happy just to get my cabin back to myself."

"It's too bad because he had skills that were useful to our cause."

Zeb laughed, "Knew there was a reason you were being so nice to him!"

Ezra backed away, shocked by all of their words.

"That's pretty cold guys," Sabine cut in, making Ezra relax a little, "after all he's just a little kid. Scared, alone. Me? I pity him." Ezra's shoulders dropped, as he realized what the crew thought of him. Zeb didn't care for him. Ky thought he was useless without Kanan. Hera only cared for him because of his skills. And Sabine looked at him like a child.

A paw grabbed Ezra's shoulder, pulling him into the common room,

"Well look who's here."

Sabine stood up, "How long do you think he was listening?"

"Long enough..." Ezra turned away.

"Nothing personal, Ezra," Zeb looked at him, only to be cut off by the boy,

"No, this isn't you talking. I'm not back on the Ghost, I couldn't be."

"That's just crazy talk," Zeb rose a brow, "you're standing here, aren't you?"

"No I'm back in the temple-"

The same red light from the temple appeared on the Ghost, as Zeb was cut down in front of Ezra. 

"No.." Ezra uttered, "this isn't real..."

The lightsaber continued to cut down his friends one by one, as they screamed.

"Ezra!" Sabine yelled, as Ezra backed into the hallway, the door closing in front of him, "Wait! Ezra!" She screamed out, there was a thump, and the door opened to the Inquisitor standing by her body, her boots sticking out from behind the table.

Ezra ran back, being cornered by the Pau'an. The door opened behind him, as he felt himself falling once again, this time landing in the temple.

"That's right..." he sat up, looking around, "I'm in the temple. I knew it." He stood up, realizing he was alone, "Kanan? Kanan where are you? No... he died! The Inquisitor killed him... or- or was that an illusion too?" He looked to the doorway, frowning, "either way, I'm trapped. No way I can get this open on my own..."

The boy fell to his knees, "I'm alone... abandoned. Again." He looked up a little, "again. Yeah, been alone before. Survived. I can survive this." He stood up, walking back towards the doorway, "maybe Kanan's not dead. Maybe he's just injured. He might need my help in there."

Without doing anything, the door opened in front of Ezra, the red glow from where Kanan was, and on the Ghost, appeared once again in front of him. This time Ezra was alone with the Inquisitor.

"How perceptive."

"No... no no no no no no!" Ezra yelled, "you were on the Ghost! And that... all that, that was definitely an illusion!"

"It may have been," the Inquisitor responded, forcing Ezra to look at him, "but I assure you. I am not." Ezra pushed him away, as the Inquisitor began to walk towards him, "no way out, Padawan."

"There's always a way out," Ezra looked up to him, not afraid this time, "if I follow my training..."

"Ready to die, boy? Or are you afraid to face your demise?"

"No," Ezra replied, "afraid of being alone again? Sure. Afraid of letting down my master? Absolutely."

"Your master lies dead and rotting in a forgotten tunnel," the Inquisitor stood in front of him, "you could hardly have let him down more.

Ezra stared back up at him, "I'm not afraid."

The boy closed his eyes, taking a step towards the Inquisitor. He listened to the hum of the saber, as he yelled and slashed at Ezra.

When he opened his eyes, the red glow, the saber, and the Inquisitor were gone. Ezra was alone in the temple. He let himself slide down the pillar behind him, sitting on the floor.

"Big fears have you faced, young one."

"Yes..."

"Hmmm. For what lies ahead, ready are you?"

"I am."

"Come," the voice told him, "see more clearly what you could not see before."

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"A guide."

A golden light appeared in front of Ezra, small orbs, almost like stars moved in front of him. The boy watched in awe, following them back into the tunnel, the door closing behind him.

Still kneeling by the door, Kanan groaned, standing up,

"He's taking too long..."

"Patience. Remember you nothing of your own training?"

The Jedi's eyes widened, as he looked around for the source of the voice, "Master Yoda?" He shook his head, "it can't be... I'm losing it."

"Losing?" The voice spoke again, as Kanan went back on his knees, "lost. Yes. But what loss, hmmm? The question, that is.

"Master?" Kanan looked up, "how- how can this be?"

"Be not concerned with how," Yoda stated, "know I am here, because you are here."

"Thank you master.."

"Thank you? Hmmm. Nothing have I done," Yoda chuckled, "see you, I can. Before, I could not. Changed, something has."

"I've taken on an apprentice..."

"Apprentice? Hmmm. And now, master are you?"

Kanan didn't respond, as he looked at the doorway Ezra had disappeared behind.

Yoda continued, while Kanan thought about his question, "Of this decision, honest you must be."

"It's true..." Kanan sighed, "I'm not sure if my decision to train Ezra. Not because of him or his abilities, because of me. Because of who I am."

Ezra followed the golden lights to the three doorways, stopping as he did before.

"Which way is the right way?" He asked his guide.

"The wrong question, that is."

"I'm sorry..." Ezra replied, "I don't understand. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing here."

The guide chuckled, "A better question, that is."

"Kanan said I was gonna be tested, but he never said what for or why."

"And your master, tell you everything, must he?"

Ezra walked towards his guide, "Well... no."

"Your path you must decide."

Ezra looked at each of the doorways, remembering Kanan's words from earlier.

Trust yourself. Trust the force.

The middle tunnel was calling to him. So that's where he went, with the golden orbs disappearing.

"A dangerous time this is for your apprentice," Master Yoda told Kanan as he meditated, "for you."

"I know..." Kanan frowned, "I can sense it. I feel as if his abilities are growing taste than I can teach him."

"You sense, or you fear?"

Kanan sighed, "I lost my way for a long time... but now, I have a chance to change things."

"Hmm. Last chance."

"I won't let him lose his way. Not like I did."

Ezra looked up at the symbols around him, "Woah..."

"Tell me. Why must you become Jedi?"

"I don't know, I guess because Kanan believes I can."

"Ah, Kanan thinks you can. Hmm. And you?"

"Well, I'll become stronger. Powerful."

"Ah, power you seek."

Ezra looked down, "I'd make the Empire suffer for everything it did... for everything it took. For my parents! I.... I wouldn't be helpless anymore!"

"Jedi way is revenge? Teach you this, your master did?"

"No, Kanan would never. He's a good master- a great master!"

"Then why seek you revenge?"

"I don't."

"Hmm... inside you, much anger, must fear." the guide muttered.

Ezra looked up, "I just want to protect myself and my friends."

"And this is why you must be Jedi?"

"Yes. And not just them," Ezra explained, "everyone. I'll protect everyone. Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself, but Kanan and the rest; they don't think like that! They help people. They give everything away, and I see it. I see how it makes people feel."

"Feel, yes. How?"

"Alive..." Ezra responded, "they feel alive. Like I do now."

"Good, good."

The walls seemed to disappear around him as Master Yoda continued, "ahead of you a difficult path there is, Padawan. A Jedi, you may yet be."

Ezra looked up, to be surrounded by stars, as one of them seemed to float towards him, glowing a bright blue. He held it in his hand, smiling down at it.

The door opened once more in front of Kanan, both master and padawan stood in front of each other, smiling softly,

"How are you?" Kanan asked.

"Different," Ezra replied, "but the same."

Kanan chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"Found this." He reached his hand out and showed Kanan the glowing crystal.

"I don't believe it..."

"What is it? It's good, right?" Ezra questioned.

"Ezra, that's a kyber crystal."

"Oh... wow," he pretended to look amazed, then looked back to Kanan, "what's a kyber crystal?"

"It's a lightsaber crystal."

The two walked out of the temple together, Kanan looked down to Ezra as they headed to the ship,

"I have to admit, when I brought you here, I didn't see this happening. Getting a lightsaber crystal is a big step."

Ezra turned back to watch as the temple closed behind them, going back to looking like any other stone around them.

"It's strange that it's just... here."

"And it will be, for now. And hopefully, it'll be here long after you and I are gone."

"I was just thinking, shouldn't we use it as a base or something? Who knows what else is in there?"

Kanan turned to continue back to the Phantom, "I know what's in there," he smiled a little, "the past."

Back on the Ghost, back home, the majority of the crew sat in the common room in silence. Waiting for the boy to emerge from his cabin.

"He's been working on that thing for weeks!" Zeb complained, "what kind of a lightsaber could he possibly build with the junk we have laying around?"

Kanan smiled from his seat next to Hera, "Well, I had a few spare parts I found over the years."

"And, I had some bits and pieces that might work, modulation circuits, an energy gate," Sabine gestured to the droid as she continued, "Chopper even donated a power cell."

"I gave him some additional tech," Hera told them, "he was pretty specific about what he was looking for."

"Yeah," Ky replied, "he was asking me about how to make things work with what he had. Some pretty interesting ways had to be found around things."

As if on queue, Ezra slid down from the ladder, looking at all of them, holding a certain gadget in his hand. Kanan walked over, as Ezra handed it to him,

"I thought I'd let you check it out first."

"Well," Kanan said as he looked over the weapon, the rest of the crew gathering around them, "but that seems about right for you." He handed it back to the boy, "go for it."

Ezra presses the button on the side, as the blue blade ignited in front of them, the Ghost crew staring at it with wide eyes. Smiling proudly at Ezra, who was one step closer to becoming a Jedi.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The strongest stars have hearts of kyber


	14. Idiots Array

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The crew transports unusual cargo."

Jho's bar was nearly empty, but sitting at one of the center tables, were three customers playing a friendly round of Sabacc.

A droid next to the lasat at the table grumbled, as the lasat shot him a glare,

"Right," he said sarcastically, "like I'd let a droid tell me how to play Sabacc." He picked up the credits in front of them, tossing them in the middle of the table, "I'm in."

C1-10P banged his dome against the table in annoyance, as Kanan Jarrus glanced over from the counter to them. He looked back to Jho,

"It doesn't have to be a big job Jho," he muttered, "just something to put fuel in the Ghost and food in our bellies."

"Sorry Kanan," Jho walked over to him, "got nothing. But the stranger playing with Zeb over there, said he was looking to hire a ship and crew. Go talk to him." Kanan tossed a few credits on the table to pay for his drink, nodding to his friend as he left the bar and went to Zeb. The stranger in question shoved some more credits into the center pile, as the rosins threw his cards down and stormed away from the table.

Zeb smirked, "Guess it's down to you and me." He looked down for a second as Kanan walked over, "except, it seems I'm all outta creds. So..." he continued as Chopper mocked Zeb, "I'll bet my droid."

Chopper looked to the lasat, beeping a bunch of curses to him. Kanan shook his head,

"Woah, you can't bet Chopper! He's..." Kanan paused as Zeb showed him the cards, whistling in amazement.

"See? I can't lose," Zeb whispered, "and you know we need the credits."

"Right..." Kanan said as Chopper continued to argue with them. He looked back to the cards, then to Zeb, "do it."

Zeb gave Kanan a nod, looking back to his opponent, "So, do we have a bet?"

The man laughed a little, "We do."

"Sabacc!" Zeb laughed, reaching his paws out to grab the credits, "I win!"

"Not so fast," the stranger put his hand out, throwing the cards down as he came out of the shadows, "it appears I have an Idiots Array. Which makes you, well..."

"And what does that make you?" Zeb growled.

The man smirked, leaning forwards, "Name's Calrissian. Lando Calrissian," he looked to Zeb, "now please, introduce me to my new droid."

\- - -

Chopper beeped angrily as he rolled up the ramp of the Ghost, where Sabine and Hera were messing with one of the speeders, and Ezra was levitating his helmet with Ky watching over him. 

"Hi," Zeb put his hands up in defeat as Hera looked to him, "I can explain."

"Explain what?" The twi'lek rose a brow.

"Hera. Sabine, Ky, Ezra," Kanan spoke up, "this is Lando Calrissian. He needs a fast ship to move some cargo past the Imperial Blockade of Lothal." Lando bowed a little, as Ezra and Ky shared a look before glaring the man down.

"Yes," Lando continued, "for some reason this planet has an unusually large Imperial presence. But are you sure you can get this vessel past the blockade, Captain... Hera is it?"

"It is," she nodded, crossing her arms, "and the Ghost can mask both its signal and its signature. We'll get you past the blockade, what's the cargo?"

"I was told no questions asked."

"That's fine," Hera replied. "It just costs more."

"Kanan and I already settled on a price. But I assume he requires your approval."

"He doesn't."

"Excellent," Lando smiled, shaking hands with Kanan, who smiled nervously, "when the job's Dom's, you'll be paid handsomely and as agreed, I'll return your droid."

"Return our... droid?" Hera rose a brow.

Chopper whacked Zeb on the leg with his metal arm, complaining. Hera pushes him to the side, looking to the lasat,

"Uh... yeah. Funny story," he scratched the back of his head, "you see, Lando and I were playing Sabacc, and I kinda... bet Chopper."

"Garazeb Orrelios," Hera glared him down. "Chopper wasn't yours to bet!"

"Kanan said it was okay."

Hera turned to the Jedi, furious as she spoke, "And you should know better! Chopper is a member of this crew!"

"Woah woah woah..." Lando cut in, "we should go. I need to pick up my cargo and I don't want to keep my supplier waiting. Besides if all goes well, there won't be anything for you good people to argue about."

Hera grunted, giving Kanan a good punch in the shoulder before walking to the cockpit. Chopper was her droid. Not some bargain for gambling.

She practically ignored Kanan as the Ghost took off, putting her into hyperspace as Lando spoke, 

"Oh, you're quite the pilot. That's the smoothest takeoff I've had in years."

Hera rolled her eyes, "And your quite the smooth talking smuggler."

"Smuggler? Such a small word. I'm more of a... galactic entrepreneur," he turned to Kanan, "that means business person."

"I know what it means," he glared at him, "Chopper, I need you to fix the signature modulator so we can get past the blockade." Chopper beeped I'm disagreement, as Hera looked to Kanan,

"Chopper's right," she said, the anger still appearing in her voice, "he's no long let a part of the crew. He doesn't have to do what you tell him anymore."

Lando smiled as he stood up, "I can see you have some things to work out," he looked down to Chopper, "I wonder, my new friend, if you'd be kind enough to give me a tour of this fine ship."

Chopper beeped, kindly for that matter, as he gestured for Lando to follow him out of the cockpit.

He rolled over to Lando as the man looked over one of Sabine's art pieces, holding up a cup of caff for his new owner.

"Why thank you Chopper." Lando took it, smiling to the droid.

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Can't believe the little bolt bucket's actually waiting on that guy."

"Yeah?" Ky crosses her arms, "I can't believe you bet Chopper. And lost."

Ezra chuckled, "Good thing I wasn't there, you'd have bet me."

"Nah, you wouldn't have covered the pot," Zeb told him, "besides, I think Calrissian cheated."

"You're just a sore loser, Lando seems nice enough."

"I'm telling you," Zeb whispered, "I don't like that guy."

Lando spoke up, as the Mandalorian walked into the room, noticing him near her art,

"Sabine. I understand this is your work," he smiled, "reminds me of Janyor's protest paintings on Bith."

"Janyor of Bith is a major influence."

"Well your work is more stunning in its simplicity."

"Good grief..." Ky rolled her eyes from her spot on the couch, smirking as Ezra stood up to protest.

"Hey I told you your stuff was good months ago!"

"Yeah, but you didn't know why."

Lando sighed, "Oh, milady, that's hardly fair. He's just a child with no experience of the galaxy."

Zeb covered his mouth to hold back laughter, as Ezra watched in annoyance.

"I um," Sabine looked up to Lando, "I don't suppose you'd like to see my more impressionistic pieces?"

"I happen to be an impressionistic connoisseur," he turned to Ezra, "that means-"

"I know what it means," Ezra waited until Lando and Sabine left the room, before turning to Zeb and Ky, "hey what does that mean?"

Zeb responded, chuckling, "A lot less than he thinks."

"I don't like that guy."

The Ghost exited hyperspace, comming the ship ahead of them. Lando smiled, speaking to the supplier on the other side,

"Merchant-One, this is Calrissian. Requesting permission to dock."

"You have the goods?"

"Always." Lando smirked at Hera, who rolled her eyes. Kanan watched from behind, glaring Lando down as he woke.

"Permission granted."

Hera docked the Ghost with the suppliers ship, looking to her daughter as her and Kanan began to follow Kanan out of the cockpit,

"Keep it running for me?"

The girl nodded as she sat in the pilots seat, "Always."

"A pilot yourself, my dear?" Lando turned back to her. Ky didn't look to him as she responded, already done with Lando and his antics,

"Back off."

Kanan and Hera walked down the docking bay with Lando in lead,

"Now, whatever I say, just play along."

"Wait," Kanan rose a brow, "what does that mean?"

"I hope you have a back up plan in case something goes wrong." she looked to Lando as they waited at the doors.

"No fear, Captain. If a comet hits, this ship has escape pods."

"That's not exactly the kind of wrong I had in mind."

Another set of doors open, as Lando smiled at his supplier, who sat on his chair messily eating some fruit.

"Good to see you again, Azmorigan."

The creature looked over, "I have what you ordered," he ate the rest of the fruit in his hand, "what do you have to offer in return?"

Lando places a hand on Hera's shoulder, pushing her forwards as he gasped, "Her name, is Hera."

Kanan looked over to Lando, shocked and angered, "What?!"

Hera straightened up, placing her hand on her hip as Kanan protested, "You can't do this. Hera!"

"A deals a deal, Kanan."

Azmorigan looked her over, grumbling to himself before speaking,

"Well, her attire is... preposterous. But the trade is... acceptable."

Kanan stepped forward, but Lando grabbed his arm. Hera looked back to him, shaking her head, as he pulled away from Lando.

Hera looked to Lando, "Thank you Lord Calrissian for delivering me to my new master," she muttered the last part, slapping his hand away as he reached it up, "I must find a way to repay you."

"Please don't let it concern you."

"Enough prattle!" Azmorigan told them, "you disturb my supper. Take your cargo and go."

"As always Azmorigan, a pleasure doing business with you." He grabbed his crate and walked out, Kanan and Hera sharing a look before the Jedi followed him.

Sabine stood at the doors, raising a brow as Kanan walked back without Hera,

"Where's Hera..?"

The door shut behind him, as he kept his hand on his blaster when talking to Lando,

"Tell her about Hera, Lando."

Lando smirked and turned back to the two, "Hera is following the plan. Which is what we should be doing if we want to get her back."

Zeb walked over, raising a brow, Where's Hera?"

"What plan is she following?" Kanan continued, crossing his arms.

"I told her to take an escape pod."

"You never told her that!"

"I did actually, weren't you paying attention?" Lando walked away with the crate, "Besides Hera strikes me as very capable. We are lucky to have a captain like her." Zeb followed, turning back to Kanan with a shrug.

"I know that," Kanan argued, "wait what do you mean we?!"

Sabine looked up to him, "Quite a day you're having. First you lose Chopper. Now Hera."

Kanan sighed, "Yeah..." he began to walk away. "wish me luck, I'm heading to the cockpit."

Ezra looked over from where he was fixing the speeder, noticing Zeb, Chop, and Lando walking over with a crate of some kind,

"What's in here?" The boy asked as he stood up.

"Sophisticated mining equipment." Lando set the crate down.

"Sounds like you sophisticated mining equipment is snoring."

Lando walked back to the ladder, "Just don't open the box, and whatever you do, keep it calm." Chopper laughed in droid as Zeb and Ezra shared a look, the droid following Lando.

"You what?!" Ky stood up and glared at Kanan, which seemed to be happening a lot today. Kanan put his hands up in defeat,

"It wasn't me, it was Lando."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Ky practically yelled. Kanan sat down in the co pilots chair,

"I did," he argued, "but Hera went along with it. Lando's got a plan of some kind."

"And you're letting him," Ky shook her head, "he's going to do whatever he needs to do, to make a profit. Just like Vizago."

"Just keep the ship ready," Kanan sighed, "I don't like going along with Lando's plan either."

Back on Azmorigan's ship, the creature confined to it the fruit as it was served to him, spitting out the seed of one onto the floor. Hera looked to him in disgust, holding her arms to her chest as she watched.

"You need food?" He rose a brow. Hera shook her head,

"I seem to have... lost my appetite," she replied, "but perhaps you'd like me to serve you."

He nodded, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," he smiled, "good practice for you. Serve me, serve me. Uh.. be quick about it."

She took the tray from the droid, holding it in front of Azmorigan with a smirk on her face, "And perhaps," she began, "your prefer to dine alone?"

Azmorigan looked up to her, nodding, "Oh yes," he turned to his guards, "go, leave us! Beat it!" He reached out for another fruit.

Hera pushes the tray a little closer, "Take the whole tray."

"What are you talking about?" He rose a brow, as she slammed the tray into his chin, hitting him again on the head and knocking him onto the floor unconscious.

She hid the tray behind her back as she walked out of the room, looking to the guard,

"The master desires a little more alone time while I change in my quarters."

She followed the guard a little bit, hitting him in the back of the head with the tray and knocking him out as well. She smirked to herself, "That was a really useful tray." She threw it on the ground as she ran to the escape pods.

One of the guards helped Azmorigan to his feet, as he yelled, "That twi'lek's my property and I want my property back here now!"

Hera ran down the halls and into the escape pods, sitting in the pilots seat, powering it up and ejecting it from the smuggler's ship, as the Ghost turned back towards her. 

"In a pod, as discussed!" Lando smirked, sitting in the seat behind Ky. Knan shot him a glare from the co-pilots seat, as he continued, "you really should have more faith in our captain."

"Our captain?" Kanan said between his teeth. Sabine stood up from the seat next to Lando, grabbing his arm,

"Um, we'll go prep the airlock..." she said, bringing him out of the cockpit. 

Azmorigan's ship turned towards the Ghost, while Hera connected the escape pod to the ship. Ky sighed in relief when Sabine commed them, 

"Hera's aboard." The Mandalorian said, as Lando butted in. 

"We should probably make ourselves scarce." 

Kanan practically glared at him through the comms, "Somebody should." 

They ejected the escape pod, as Ky entered hyperspace, leaning back in her chair once they were safe. Or so they thought.

Lando followed Chopper to the airlock, with Sabine close behind him, as Hera looked over, the twi'lek placing her hand on her hip.

"You played that perfectly, thank you." Lando smiled, stopping in front of her. Hera smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder, 

"Oh, your welcome." She said sarcastically, before punching him down there. The smuggler coughed, backing up, as she gestured that she was willing to punch him again. He put his hand up in defeat, 

"I deserved that," he told her, "but can we get back to the job at hand, flying us past the Imperial blockade? Otherwise I don't have to pay you, or give your droid back."

Hera looked down to her droid, then back to Lando, "What was in that crate?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Meanwhile, the two delinquents were standing in front of said crate, watching over it.

"Calrissian said not to open it." The boy stated, watching it. Zeb chuckled, kneeling down in front of it, 

"Yes. He did."

And what did the last do? He opened it. Mostly hoping to annoy that cheater Calrissian. 

A small creature walked out, sniffling the ground in front of it, as Ezra leaned towards it, 

"Uh... kinda cute. Whatever it is."

Zeb leaned forwards to get a closer look, as the creature squealed and ran off, climbing up the ladder. Ezra and Zeb gave each other a panicked look, as they chased after it, 

"Catch it!"

The creature ran up into the cockpit and out into the halls, as Kanan and Ky turned back to the source of the squealing, receiving shrugs from Zeb and Ezra. Running past the airlock, Lando yelled, noticing his merchandise running around the Ghost, 

"That's what was in that crate!"

The creature turned around, heading back to the cockpit, running into Chopper in the process, only to barely miss Ezra's attempt to grab it. Lando watched in annoyance, not helping of course, "Grab that puffer pig, but don't scare her!"

Zeb pick up this puffer pig, struggling to keep a grip on it as it squealed. Ezra walked over to him, as Lando scolded the two, 

"You're scaring her! I told you not to scare her!"

Zeb yelled back, "I'm not scaring her!" 

The pig jumped from Zeb's arms, inflating into a big ball-like shape, blocking the halls of the ship. 

"You see, you scared her!" 

Kanan emerged from the cockpit, glaring down Zeb and Ezra, "What is going on out here?" He looked over to the pig, confused.

Ezra smiled nervously, gesturing to the pig, "It's a... umm.. puffer-"

"I don't want to know." Kanan replied, as he went back into the cockpit. 

The Ghost exited hyperspace, as Ky looked at the star destroyers and TIEs orbiting Lothal, 

"Well, we've reached the blockade," she shot Zeb and Ezra a glare, "could really use mom on this side of the pig right now."

Zeb scratched the back of his head, looking at the inflated animal, "Yeah, I don't see that happening." 

Hera looked to Lando, raising a brow, "Any idea what Imperials are hoping to find with this blockade?"

"Rebels ?" he smirked, as Hera rolled her eyes, 

"Besides that."

"Unauthorized mining equipment perhaps." he explained, continuing to receive Hera's glare, 

"And why would they be looking for that?"

The smuggler rolled his eyes, sighing, "Maybe because I tried smuggling some here a week ago. Don't worry, the Imperials are scanning for equipment, machinery, but our girl here is 100% organic!" He smacked the behind of the puffer, causing it to squeal, "their scanners won't detect her. So Long as your ship can mask its signature."

"You know it can't until you ask Chopper to fix it."

Lando laughed, kneeling down to Chop, "You're catching on. Alright my little friend, would you like to be a hero and fix it for me?"

Chopper beeped, plugging into the ship from the terminal in the halls. 

On one of the destroyers, an officer turned to Konstantine, "Admiral," he called him over, "this Corellian ship matches the description of the Rebel craft we've been looking for."

The screen showing the Ghost changed, as Ky turned back to the others, "Signature modulator's back online. Right on time, Chop!"

Konstantine shook his head, "No, it's signature reads the freighter Tontine, authorized for travel between Boz Pity and Lothal," the Admiral pressed the comms, "Tontine, prepare for scanning."

While they waited, Lando continued with his antics, talking to Sabine, "Sabine, once we get back to Lothal, I'd love to purchase some of your art."

"Really? My work. You'd pay?"

Ezra did not want to deal with this any longer, as the boy started to climb the puffer pig. 

"Oh, he'll pay."

"Scans clear, Tontine, you may proceed."

Kanan smiled, turning back to the crew, "We're gonna make it!"

Ezra continued climbing, trying to fit though the gap, but accidentally woke the puffer pig in the process. The pig squealed, as Zeb watched in annoyance, and a little amusement, 

"Kid, not a good-"

The pig inflated more, pushing everyone back, including the lasat, who landed on the cockpit controls. An alarm went off, as the modulator changed again, back to the Ghost.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ky mumbled, getting ready for a fight. 

"The signature was masked, that's the rebel ship!"

"All ships open fire!"

The Ghost dodged the TIE blasts, not as easily as Hera did it, but they made do with what they had. 

"Kid!" Zeb looked to her as he sat in the seat behind her, "when they shoot at us, Hera usually shoots back!"

"Well I'm not her!" She yelled at him, "it's tough enough keeping ahead of these guys!"

Sabine was in the Phantom, firing away at the TIEs, hitting and destroying one of them with ease. 

Hera grabbed her comm, if she couldn't fly or shoot, she could at least command, "Cloud cover!"

"What?" Ky rose a brow, dodging another blast. 

"Find some!"

"Oh, uh, right!" The girl responded, heading into Lothal's atmosphere and into the clouds. 

The majority of the crew was stuck in a useless position, the go blocking the main turret and nose guns. Sabine and Ky were the only gunmen, and Ky already had to fly. Ezra, was just useless at this point, stuck between the ceiling and the pig. 

The TIE pilot rose a brow, looking for the rebel ship in the clouds, as Ky turned her around and headed straight for him, firing the front cannons and destroying him before he could shoot back. 

Kanan smiled, "Good call Hera!"

"I'd rather have her on this side of the ship." Ky sighed, smiling a little, "we're in the clear." The Jedi nodded, speaking to both pilots of the ship, 

"You're jobs a lot harder than it looks." He told them, even though he was only in the co-pilots chair this time. 

Lando smiled, looking to Hera, "Nice, he finally appreciates you."

"Alright, enough with the divide and conquer," the twi'lek responded, "you think by setting us against each other you'll keep us off balance enough to get what you want? But what you want, depends on my crew working together in sync. Is that clear?"

"As crystal, Captain."

A hand reached over the puffer pig, as Ezra looked to Hera, "Little help?"

The ship landed, as the crew, Lando, and the deflated puffer pig walked down the ramp. Ezra smirked, looking up to the last, "This time, try to seep it calm, We don't want you inflating it again."

"Hey, wasn't my fault."

"It's your faces fault."

"This is your land?" Hera asked the smuggler. 

"Bought it off a charming fellow named Vizago."

"Perfect," Hera rolled her eyes, "but why is it so important to get this pig here?"

"Because a puffer pig has a nose for precious minerals," Lando explained, "it can do the job of a dozen mining scanners."

"And the Empire doesn't want private landholders mining Lothal."

"We're done here," Kanan said before Lando could respond, "pay us and we'll be open our way." 

"He has there debts to pay!" Someone yelled, as Azmorigan and his guards appeared from behind some crates. 

"Azmorigan?"

The smuggler pointed his blaster at Lando as he walked towards him, "You forget I introduced you to Vizago? I knew where you were headed."

"But your ship," Lando relied, "you couldn't have hidden it anywhere close.Did you walk here? You don't walk anywhere."

"Well I do whats necessary to claim my property, Calrissian."

Hera cut in, not wanting to be surprised by another one of Lando's offers, "What do you want?"

"My demands are simple," Azmorigan stated, "I want my pig back, And you. Plus this ship and this crew as compensation for my sore feet! But first, I want to bury Calrissian."

Hera shook her head, "Yeah yeah, I understand the feeling," she responded, "but no."

"Now wait..." Kanan cut in, "let's consider that last demand for a sec."

Azmorigan grumbled to himself, "That's it, I've run out of patience. Get them!"

Blaster fire broke out, as the crew split off and hid behind the crates, Chopper rolling over to a canister. 

"Are you malfunctioning?" Ky glared at him from where she was with Zeb and Sabine, "that's a fuel canister, don't hide there!"

The droid buzzed to himself, while the rest of the crew fired at Azmorigan and his guards. Ezra pulled out his saber, only to receive a scolding from Kanan,

"No lightsabers, not unless we-"

"You worry too much," the boy smiled, firing some sort of blaster function from his weapon, hitting a guard and knocking him off the top of one of the buildings. 

"Hey, mine doesn't do that!"

Ezra smiled, "Nope. I might not be able to sword fight yet, but I can shoot."

"Ezra, you continue to impress."

Lando fired a blaster, hitting another guard and knocking him over, which Sabine happened to notice. 

"Nice shot Lando!"

"Yeah," Ezra rolled his eyes and looked back to Kanan, "just not as much as Lando."

Chopper hit himself against the fuel canister, grumbling to himself, as he backed up and rolled towards it, moving it a little, beginning to slide it towards the Ghost.

Azmorigan fired at Lando, causing the puffer pig to jump and squeal, running past Chopper and the fuel. 

"Zeb!" Hera called, "the pig, scare it!"

"What? How?"

"Just be you!"

Zeb rolled his eyes, growling at the pig, "Ay! Pig!"

The pig squealed, inflating and floating towards the buildings, knocking two guards down and getting stuck between. speeder and the building. 

Sabine and Zeb shurgged, as the Mandalorian ran over to it, using the pig and speeder to jump on top of the building, getting an angle on the guards. 

Chopper, meanwhile, was struggling to get the fuel onto the ramp. One of the guards noticed the droid, firing at him. Ky rose a brow, looking to Chop then the guard, firing a few times before knocking him down. 

"Your welcome!" She yelled to Chopper, who simply ignored her. 

Sabine fired in front of the two remaining guards, causing them to drop their weapons and raising their hands in defeat. None of them noticed that Azmorigan had disappeared.

Zeb growled, as he and Ky dropped their weapons as well, with a blaster turning from one of them to the other. 

"New terms!" Azmorigan stated loud enough for everyone to hear, "I get Calrissian, and these two live."

The crew stood up, most of them considering it, as Azmorigan continued, "I get Calrissian and you all can go free!"

"You got it." 

"Deal."

Hera shook her head, "It's tempting, but the answer's still no."

Kanan and Ezra sighed, hoping that Hera would have said yes. None of them noticed the little droid in the nose guns, until he fired at Azmorigan's feet. Zeb and Ky quickly grabbed their weapons, pointing them at the defeated smuggler. Chopper mock saluted them from the guns, as Ky gave the droid a small salute back, smiling.

"My terms," Hera told him, "you and your men leave now, and we let you live. Start walking."

Zeb gave him a kick, pushing him forward, as Sabine fired a warning shot at the two guards, who ran after their master. 

Lando looked to Hera, "I like everything you that just happened except that you let Azmorigan live. That will be a problem for me later."

"I think you have a problem now," Hera replied, "you don't have the credits you owe us, do you? In fact you never did."

Lando knelt down next to the pig, gently petting her back, "I will once my baby's worked her magic."

"You mean if she finds what you're looking for, and you've mined and smuggled it off-world?"

"I can give you back your droid."

Chopper grunted, complaining as usual. Hera watched him for a moment, then turned to the smuggler, 

"That won't satisfy your debt to me. Not after what you pulled."

"Then how about we settle that debt with a little game of sabacc?"

"Then you'll just have to owe me one." She told him, as the crew began back to their ship. Chopper stayed back for a second, as Lando patted his dome, 

"Don't worry my small metal friend. We shall meet again."

Chopper grumbled, using his mechanical metal arm to shove Lando off, rolling back to the Ghost. 

"Come on," Zeb rolled his eyes, as the droid grumbled at him, "Calrissian cheated, I shouldn't have to apologize."

"I'm with Chopper on this one big guy," Ky crossed her arms, "you owe him something for losing him in a bet."

Zeb rolled his eyes, sighing, "Oh not you too."

"Hey, I'm not the one who lost our droid, let a puffer pig lose, and messed the modulated up!"

Kanan looked to Hera, "So that's it? We just walk away without the creds?"

"Well, we got Chopper back."

"I'm looking for a positive here."

"There's a lot of things we wouldn't accomplish without him," she reminded the Jedi, "you should appreciate that more."

"I always appreciate you Sabine!" Ezra walked over to her, trying to salvage something from this day. Sabine rolled her eyes under her helmet, taking it off and looking back to the boy, 

"Yes Ezra, I know."

Hera looked up to Kanan, walking towards the cockpit, "Course we still need food and fuel."

Chopper beeped at them, pushing the canister of fuel forwards, spinning around. Sabine chuckled, 

"Hey, Chopper stole Lando's fuel!"

"You mean he was playing Lando the whole time?"

For once, the crew was complementing Chopper, for his good job on getting them some fuel after this crazy day.

Lando shook his head, watching the Ghost as it took off, "Of course I knew they took the fuel," he said to his pig, "that's why I didn't pay them. A gambler never shows his cards. Till we meet again!"

\- - -


	15. Vision of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The crew finds out something unexpected."

"You've got the blocking down for the most part," the Master began, as droid, Mandalorian, and lasat, fired their weapons at the padawan, "but you shouldn't just randomly deflect the energy any which way. You've yet to hit the target I gave you."

The boy rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, continuing to dodge and deflect the shots fired in his way,

"Yet. Key word is yet."

Kanan sighed, putting his hand on his temple before waving his arms and walking towards his padawan once the blasters stopped firing. The rest watched them closely, Sabine spinning her twin blasters and putting them in their designated holsters.

"You're distracted, impatient," Kanan told him, "what's your rush?"

Ezra sighed, opening the visor on his helmet so he could see Kanan better,

"I don't want to miss Senator Trayvis' transmission."

"You don't even know if he'll transmit today."

"He's been on more frequencies lately," Ezra turned to Kanan, "and, I have a feeling. Today's the day."

"Well," Kanan smirked, "I have a feeling you're gonna her stunned if you don't stay in the moment. This moment."

Ezra groaned, rolling his eyes once more as he ignited his lightsaber, flipping the visor back down. Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper began firing once again, all three of the enjoying it a little more then they should. Kanan shook his head as Ezra clumsily dodged the bolts, the helmet remaining on the rock untouched.

"You there!"

Ezra flipped the visor back open, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Senator you're in terrible danger."

"Put your saber down, boy. Now!"

"The Empire knows you're here."

"Stay close Senator."

Ezra continued deflecting the shots, the world around him becoming blurry.

"You want me to go in there?"

The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, a display of images in front of him. Himself and a cadet, Zare probably, being cornered by stormtroopers. His friends and... Senator Trayvis? Heading into the sewers?

"Your parents were very brave."

Ezra gasped, his eyes opening. He was no longer in the sewers, he was back in the fields where he was training. Kanan was standing over him, placing a hand on Ezra's shoulder as the boy sat up,

"Ugh... I got stunned didn't I?"

"No," Kanan responded, "you deflected every blast back at the target."

Ezra looked over to the helmet spinning on the ground, the scuff marks from blasters still smoking.

"I saw something..."

"Saw? You had a vision?" Kanan's eyes widened as he spoke.

"I saw Gall Trayvis. Kanan, he knew my parents!"

\- - -

"It was so real..." Ezra mumbled as Kanan helped him to his feet, looking to Zeb and Sabine as he spoke, "you were there. And you were there. Sneaking around in the dark. Troopers were everywhere."

Sabine shrugged, "Sounds like a pretty average day."

"Except, Senator Trayvis was there, fighting side by side with us. And he said he knew my parents!"

Kanan watched the boy, sighing, "Right... look Ezra. Just because you want something to happen, doesn't mean it's going to."

"But it might!" He looked back to his master, only to receive a punch in the head from Zeb, "ow! What are you doing?"

The lasat laughed, "Helping you to hone your Jedi powers. Why didn't you see that coming?"

"Doesn't work that way."

Another punch in the back, this one from Sabine, "Ow, stop!"

She smirked, "Maybe if we keep trying?"

From the ramp of the Ghost, Hera Syndulla called to the boy,

"Ezra, hurry! He's on."

The boy smiled, running to the ramp, making sure to give Zeb a punch in the arm on the way.

His vision and now a transmission. This had to mean something.

"Started recording before he was on." Ky smirked from her spot on the couch, as Hera and Ezra sat next to her.

"Yes!" Ezra practically jumped onto his seat, as the twi'lek smiled softly at the two.

"I'll play back the entire message." The girl stated, pressing a few buttons on the holonet.

Minister Tua was on at the moment, but that wouldn't last long.

"The insurgents terrorizing our world will soon be brought to justice," she stated, as the rest of the crew joined them in the common room, "I have assurances-"

"Citizens, this is Senator-in-Exile Gall Trayvis." the hologram changed to his usual image as he spoke.

"Right on time!" Ezra smiled, watching in awe. Hera shushed him, she too enjoyed these transmissions.

Trayvis continued, "Coming to you with a reminder that the Empire applies the term insurgent to anyone who dares defy their tyranny, such as some very courageous souls on Lothal."

Ezra's eyes and smile widened, "He's talking about us! He said Lothal."

"I know," the twi'lek stated, "here it comes!"

"To those Rebels, I have a message: The sun may have set on the Old Republic. But a new freedom can be won, if we are brave enough to fight for it today. See you soon my friends."

The transmission was cut, back to Imperial propaganda as usual. Ezra looked to Hera, shocked and amazed, as the twi'lek explained,

"He's coming here to meet us."

"Uh," Zeb rose a brow, "how do you know that?"

"My contact Fulcrum says the senator hides coded messages in his transmissions. When Trayvis mentions a world, it's always the next one he visits."

Kanan looked over to her, "How come the empire hasn't caught him?"

"Trayvis is too smart," Ezra replied, "you know he pirates the Empire's one signal... just like my folks used to."

"And the clues he puts in his messages are obvious to the locals, but go right over the Empire's head," Hera replied, pulling the transmission back up, "watch."

"The sun may have set on the Old Republic. But a new freedom can be won-"

"He said 'the Old Republic' and 'a new freedom'."

"Well," Ezra thought for a moment, "everyone on Lothal knows the New Freedom mural. It's painted on the wall inside the... Old Republic senate building!"

Ky looked over, quickly pulling up a hologram of the building Ezra spoke of,

"Been abandoned since the Empire built the Imperial Complex," she stated, "good place for a friendly get together."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but when is this meeting?"

"He worked 'sunset' and 'today' into his message," Ezra responded, "pretty obvious."

"Yeah," Kanan cut in, "too obvious. We should have some insurance in case the Empire is more clever than we think."

Hera turned to Ezra, "You've got a friend inside the Imperial Complex, right? So find out for sure."

"I'll meet you at my... at my parents house at 1700." Ezra nodded to her as he stood up and began heading out of the room, only to be grabbed by Kanan,

"Ezra," the man said sternly, as the boy turned back to his master, "about your vision. Don't be too quick-"

"To take it literally? Kanan, I know it's right. You're always telling me to trust my feelings. Well I've never felt stronger about anything in my life."

The door closed, leaving Kanan and Hera in the cockpit, the twi'lek looking to the Jedi with a raised brow,

"Vision?"

Nightfall had arrived, as troopers and walkers patrolled the complex. A cadet saluted today a squadron as he passed by, heading into the shadows without anyone noticing.

"Zare!" A voice called out to him, making him jump. He chuckled, opening the visor,

"You're a stealthy one Dev Morgan."

Ezra let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, that's me. Stealthy Dev Morgan..." He looked up to Zare, "hey, thanks for meeting me last minute, cadet. By the way, how's you get past the gate?"

"I've been promoted," Zare smiled, "got class there clearance now."

"Um, congratulations?"

"To both of us," The cadet replied, "new clerical and courier duties give me greater access to intel you can use."

Two stormtroopers walked by, Ezra ducked behind a crate as Zare watched them until they were out of sight,

"Unless I'm caught, in which case..."

"Yeah, let's not get you shot," Ezra responded, "what do you have?"

"Agent Kallus and every section commander have been in secret tactical meetings. He's gathering troops for a massive operation."

"Any idea what'd for?" Ezra asked.

"Something to do with the old Senate building," Zare answered, "but it might just be a drill, I'm not sure."

Ezra sighed, beginning to walk away, "It's no drill. I need to warn the others."

"Hey, one more thing," Zare said before Ezra could walk away, "I'm being transferred off world to the officers academy on Arkanis."

"There's something you should know."

"Don't tell me your gonna miss me Dev." Zare chuckled. Ezra smiled a little and shook his head,

"What? No... I mean, sure. But, look it's not that. My real name is not Dev."

"It's not your name..?"

"No, it's-"

"You there!" A voice said from behind Ezra, as the two were practically cornered by stormtroopers.

"Oh no, my vision!"

Ezra quickly put his visor down, "No time to explain!" He said as he shoved Zare to the ground, running off without another word.

"Cadet," one of the troopers stopped as Zare stood back up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes sir!" Zare straightened himself, "I caught that loth-rat selling black market goods."

"We'll get him."

Ezra ran through the streets of Lothal, the three troopers and Zare following behind him. The boy turned back with his saber, using the blaster function to knock out the two in the front. He quickly turned down an alleyway, only for it to be a dead end.

"This way!" the trooper said, as he and Zare turned the corner, only for Ezra to be gone. Zare smiled a little, as the trooper called it in,

"We were tracking an insurgent, but the search was inconclusive." He said, as Ezra watched the two walk away from the rooftop.

Minister Tua walked into the office, the blue glow of a holomap lighting the room, as Kallus sat behind it,

"Agent Kallus," she began, "you're certain this operation will solve our rebel problem? The Inquisitor says-"

Kallus cut her off, "I believe the Inquisitor has put too much emphasis on the capture of the Jedi. Our attention should be on the Rebels as a group. We catch my rebels, we catch his Jedi."

Ezra pulled out the keycard, sliding it through the slot on the door, Chopper waiting for him inside of his old home.

The boy looked around, "Where is everybody?"

Chopper beeped a response, pointing his metal arm down to the hidden basement. Ezra rose a brow, as he walked over to the opening, hearing the others talking,

"It's pretty old," Sabine said, "he said his parents used it to broadcast from."

Zeb sighed, "I don't get it. They weren't soldiers, just citizens. Why'd they risk it all?"

"They had hope," Hera stood up from where she was crouched by the old transmitter, "that they could do something to make the galaxy a better place for their son."

Sabine cleared her throat, as Ezra stood by the ladder in front of them, all attention being drawn to him.

"Cutting it a little close," Sabine stated, "I know you don't want to miss Trayvis' meeting."

"Neither does the Empire," Ezra responded, "and you were right Kanan. They know where the meeting is. Kallus has an operation planned, probably to capture Trayvis, or worse."

"The Imperials will have numbers." Zeb sighed, as Kanan crossed his arms,

"We'll have surprise."

"What gives you that idea?"

"I'm being optimistic."

The crew of the Ghost watched from afar, as the Mandalorian explained what they were dealing with,

"There's a dignitary shuttle and two protocol droids on the platform. Trayvis must already be inside. I'm not seeing any Imperial forces."

"Well, they've gotta be around," Ky pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars, checking the streets, "yeah, they're definitely around. Patrols everywhere, probably have the whole area locked down."

"We've gotta get Trayvis outta there before the Empire moves in."

"Wait," Hera cut him off, "why haven't they moved in?"

"They want us too," Kanan sighed, "it's a trap."

"So maybe we don't walk into it for once," Zeb suggested, "we don't even know for sure your precious Senator is in there."

"Yes we do," Ezra reminded him, "I saw it."

"If we can get up there without being seen," Kanan continued, "maybe we fly him out on his own ship."

"I know a way in," Ezra told them, "no one will see us."

The boy received unconvincing looks from Sabine and Zeb, as he smiled, "hey I survived alone against the Empire for eight years. Come on."

Kanan and Hera shared a look, as the crew followed the boy to his secret way in.

A droid rolled around what seemed to be a hatch of some kind, as Chopper rushed over, exchanging a few beeps with it, before opening the hatch and shoving it down the hole. Chopper beeped in celebration, as the crew caught up with him.

"Poor droid," Ky rolled her eyes, patting Chopper's dome, "did you really have to do that?" The droid beeped triumphantly, was Zeb looked down into the hatch.

"Ugh. This is a sewer pipe."

"Yes it is," Ezra replied, "and I can pretty much guarantee we're not gonna run into any stormtroopers down there." Ezra was first to climb down the ladder, followed by Hera and the rest, Sabine muttering something under her breath. Kanan was last to head down, pausing to look at Chopper,

"Okay Chop, stay here, just in case we need backup strat-" the droid beeped before Kanan could finish, nearly closing the hatch on Kanan, but the Jedi was quick to duck down inside, "hey!"

Ezra walked in front of the rest, leading the way through the sewers,

"Used to be too much water to walk down here, but since the Empire started rationing, pretty dry."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Well it hasn't helped the smell."

"Speaking of which it does smell like you." Sabine muttered. Zeb looked over to her confused, as she responded, "I was talking to Ezra."

Ezra smirked, "Wait, you know what I smell like?"

Kanan cut them off before they could continue, "Can we focus? Please."

Reaching the ladder, the crew climbed up, watching the shuttle and the droids for a moment.

"What do you think?" Ezra looked to Kanan. He sighed, reaching his hand out,

"Better safe than sorry."

A thump came from the inside of the ship, as one droid looked to the other,

"What was that?"

"My sensors indicate it came from the ship. Better investigate."

As the droids walked into the shuttle, the crew headed towards the senate building, Kanan stopping for a second, looking to Sabine and Zeb, keeping a whisper tone as he spoke,

"Hold on. You two, up top."

Zeb looked to the Mandalorian, "Want a lift?" He asked, giving her a boost up to the top, then jumping up right behind her. The remaining four entered the building, one man and two droids standing by the mural.

"Hello," the man looked to them, "who's there?"

"Senator Trayvis," Ezra smiled a little, "we're friends."

"Welcome!" Trayvis smiled at them, "I was beginning to think no one on Lothal got my message." 

"Senator you're in terrible danger," Hera told him, "the Empire knows you're here."

"That's impossible."

Two blasters fired, as the protocol droids next to Trayvis fell to the ground, five stormtroopers and Agent Kallus entering the building. Kanan and Ezra ignited their sabers, as Ky and Hera went to the Senator, keeping their blasters ready as the Rebels were surrounded completely.

"Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. Padawan Jabba. Prisoner 07-03-05," the agent smirked, as Ky looked down for a moment, holding her breath as he continued, "and what is this? A twi'lek I've yet to meet. From your regalia I suspect you must be our talented pilot." Hera glared the agent down, keeping on arm in front of Trayvis and the other clutching her blaster, watching as Minister Tua walked in.

"Where is the lasat and the Mandalorian girl?" She spoke up, looking around for Zeb and Sabine. 

Kallus looked to her, then back to the rebels, "If you won't talk, then my troopers will become a firing squad."

"You'd better do as he says. Trayvis muttered, as Ezra looked back to him,

"Don't worry Senator, our friends will be along."

From the beams above them, Sabine and Zeb held detonators in their hands, pressing them and tossing them down around their friends, creating smoke to give them an exit. Zeb jumped down, igniting his bo rifle and taking out troopers up close, while Sabine stayed at the beams and fired from above. Hera covered the Senator, firing at the troopers that came their way,

"Stay close Senator!"

Kanan and Ezra deflected a few blasts, as the boy looked back for a second, "Follow us!"

The crew and the senator ran out of the building, using the smoke to mask their escape, as Sabine jumped from beam to beam covering them. She jumped down, holding one more detonator in her hand, tossing it onto the ground as she followed her friends out of the building.

The explosive went off, as Zeb grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, laughing a little once they looked up.

"Was really hoping that shuttle would still be here." Hera spoke up, gesturing to the now empty landing platform.

A shuttle did come into view, an Imperial one,

"And that's not the ride we're looking for."

The Imperials from inside were recovering from the explosion, as Tua looked to Kallus,

"Agent Kallus! They must not escape!"

The agent stood up, stumbling to the exit, "They haven't, minister. They won't."

Sabine opened the sewer batch, as Trayvis looked down in disgust,

"You want me to go in there?"

"It's not so bad once you get used to the smell."

Zeb chuckled, "You never get used to the smell."

A blaster fired at them, as master and padawan reignited their blades,

"Go!"

Trayvis was first down the hatch, the rest of the crew following behind him, Sabine closing the door before Kallus or any others could follow behind.

"Get this open!" The man commanded, "I want triplets at every exit in the lower city!"

The crew ran through the sewers, wanting to get ahead of any Imperials that followed. Trayvis stopped short, leaning against the pipes for a moment, out of breath,

"Yes... I'm, I'm coming." He muttered, looking to Hera who had stopped.

The twi'lek looked to the others, "Ezra, wait up."

"Sorry Senator," the boy responded, "we just wanna her out of here as fast as we can."

"I am the one who should apologize my young friend," Trayvis told him, "I've been pursued, but never in such a place like this." Hera rose a brow, a little uncertain that he hadn't been in one of these situations before.

"Figured you'd be used to running from the Empire." Kanan cut in. Trayvis thought for a moment,

"Well, I, I've never come this close to capture before."

Stopping for a moment had led to the stormtroopers catching up, as they fired at the Rebels, splitting them up between the pipes. Hera, Ezra, and Trayvis on one end, and Kanan, Ky, Sabine, and Zeb on the other.

"We'll draw them away!" Kanan yelled to the others, firing at the troopers, "get Spectre 2 and Trayvis to the hatch!"

"Wait," Ezra replied, "how will you find us?"

"I can smell you, remember?" Sabine smirked underneath her helmet. Ezra opened his mouth to say something, but Hera grabbed his shoulder,

"Think of something clever to say later," she told him, "move!" 

Two stormtroopers walked over to the droid rolling back and fourth near one of the hatches. One of the troopers knelt in front of him,

"Unit number C1-10P? Is this one of ours? I can barley read it's operating number."

The other trooper began to close off the hatch, as Chopper beeped at him in annoyance.

"This one's sealed shut." the trooper stated, ignoring the droid as he stood up. The other nodded, looking to Chopper,

"Insurgents are loose in the sewers. Sound the alarm if you see any rebel activity," he turned away, "onto the next one!"

Chopper grumbled to himself, as he began to saw away at the hatch.

Kanan and Sabine came to a stop, looking at the three possible directions they could go,

"Spectre 5, do you actually know where we're going?"

"Of course I do, sorta." She replied, using her wrist pad to figure out which way to go. She gestured to the direction they needed to go, right on time too, as the stormtroopers caught up.

Almost running the wrong way, Kanan yelled to the other two members of his team,

"Zeb, Ky! This way!"

Meanwhile, Trayvis had begun asking questions to the pilot and the Padawan, as Hera checked to make sure they were safe, but also paid attention to what he said,

"You're so well organized. To evade the Empire as you have, you must have quite a support system. Good funding, powerful allies."

"No, this is it," Ezra explained, "we're all there is."

"You can't be serious."

"I hoped we could learn from you Senator," Ezra looked back to him, "your transmissions have already helped keep us going."

"Just to know someone else is out there has meant a lot." Hera added in, as they arrived to the edge of the pipe, a large fan in front of them.

"Come on!" Ezra said, as he and Hera jumped down to the bottom. Trayvis looked down, falling off the pipe and onto the ground next to them, to be helped to his feet by the twi'lek. She looked over to the fan,

"How are we getting past this thing?"

Ezra thought for a moment, before looking to her, "We could try to cut its power." She nodded to him, gesturing for him to go ahead, turning back to Trayvis before following,

"Watch our backs, will ya?" She put her blaster out for him to grab. The man paused a moment, before taking it from her hand, nodding a little.

Seconds later, Trayvis spoke up,

"That's enough," he told them, pointing Hera's blaster at the two, "we're not going anywhere."

Ezra stood up, eyes wide, as he stared at the Senator. Hera watched the man closely, her hand on her hip as she glared him down.

"Woah... Senator..? What are you doing?"

"Put your saber down boy," Trayvis moved the blaster to Ezra, "now!"

Ezra felt his heart drop, "You're... you're with the Empire?"

"But all your transmissions," Hera stated, "those planets you visited. How did word not get out about you?"

"Because no one ever knew," he told them, "not even my own droids. Insurgents are not arrested, they're identified and watched. The troublesome ones have... accidents, after I'm gone."

"But you're not a traitor..." Ezra responded, still trying to believe what he wanted to believe, "you're a voice of freedom, a light in the darkness! Like my parents!"

"Parents..?" Trayvis pauses, "no one has spoken against the Empire on Lothal since... the Bridger transmissions. I remember them. The original voices of freedom. You're their son."

Ezra's heart began to race, he found himself breathless listening to Trayvis' words.

"Why..? Why?!"

"I joined the Empire," he continued, as Hera's expression softened when she looked to Ezra, but her glare returned as the Senator continued, "like your parents should have. For their lives. For you. Your parents were very brave. And very foolish. Where are they now?" He held the blaster at the two, Ezra unable to look at the Senator he once believed in, "I'll tell you my boy. They're gone!"

Ezra gasped, putting his head in his hands, his breath quickening. Were they really gone..? Hera looked to him, not standing for this any longer.

"There not gone, Trayvis."

He pointed the blaster at her as she began to walk towards him, "Stop right there."

"As long as we fight, all that they spoke out for lives on."

She didn't stop until she was inches away from the blaster, standing tall. She wasn't afraid of him.

"I said stop!"

He pulled the trigger, only for the blaster not to fire. He looked at it, confused, pulling the trigger a few times for nothing still to happen.

"What..? No!"

Hera grabbed her blaster, punching Trayvis hard, knocking him out. Ezra watched her in confusion, and also disappointment, as she explained,

"A true rebel would know if he's holding a charged blaster."

"You knew..."

"He's tried to get us to surrender," she explained, "he wasn't tired when he stopped, he was waiting for Kallus to catch up. And, he wanted our secrets." She placed her hand on Ezra's shoulder as the boy looked down, "I didn't want to believe it..."

Ezra looked back up to her for a moment, as footsteps could be heard in the distance. Both of them looked over to see the rest of the crew jumping down from the pipe, looking at the unconscious Trayvis in confusion,

"What happened to the Senator?"

"He was working for the Empire."

Sabine sighed, "Is there anybody on our side?"

"So, guess he stays here. What's our plan?"

"We were gonna stop the fan to get through."

Ky looked to her mother, "And what's gonna stop Kallus from following us?"

"We only stop it long enough for us to get past it," Kanan commanded, "cover me!"

The Jedi reached his hand out, as the rest got their blasters ready. Ezra looked to his master for a moment before igniting his saber, ready to protect him. The fan began to slow as the stormtroopers began firing at them.

"Move it Rebels!" Hera told them, as the fan came close to a stop. They followed her, Ezra remaining in front of Kanan for cover.

"Blast the Jedi!" Kallus yelled, as the squadron of troops focused their fire.

"Ezra, let's go!" Kanan yelled, the two of them running behind the fan. Ezra stopped for a moment, looking back to the Senator from the other side, furious.

The fan had sped up, as Kallus and the troops walked over to Trayvis, looking him over, turning away from him without a word.

Chopper grunted, complaining to himself as he continued to try and saw the hatch open. A blue blade came through it, as the droid jumped back, beeping something in annoyance. He grunted, seeing it was the Jedi and the crew coming back.

Kanan rolled his eyes, "Hey you're supposed to be glad to see us."

Once again the twin moons had risen, the night had come by the time the crew was walking back up the ramp of their home. Sabine placed her hand on Ky's shoulder, noticing the girl had been quiet since the encounter at the Old Republic building,

"I've already looked for anything under that prisoner number," She said softly, causing Ky to look over, "there's nothing."

She sighed, "Yeah... figured it would be something like that." She smiled her best at Sabine and Zeb, climbing up the ladder with them, leaving Ezra with Kanan and Hera.

Ezra sighed, stopping once he was aboard the ship,

"I didn't see it... I was so wrong."

Hera gently placed her hand on the boy's back,

"We all thought he was a good person."

Ezra nodded a little, looking to Kanan, "You always sat I should trust the force. I thought that's what I was doing."

"Your emotions clouded the vision. It takes-"

"Training and discipline?"

"To see things clearly, yes," he continued, "visions are difficult, almost impossible to interpret."

"What was the last vision you had?"

Kanan sighed, walking over to the ladder,

"I saw this bratty kid that constantly caused me trouble."

Ezra chuckled a little, "I guess you read that one wrong."

"Yeah," Kanan smiled a little as he headed up the ladder, "I guess so."

Hera looked out to the fields of Lothal, her and Ezra the only ones left on the ramp.

"You know, I wanted to believe in Trayvis as much as you did."

Ezra followed her down the ramp, sitting next to her, "Yeah... what's wrong with us?"

"We have hope," she simply told him, "hope that things can get better." She smiled a little, "And they will."

Rebellions are built on hope.

\- - -

A/N: ASDFGHJKL IM SO HAPPY WITH HOW THIS CAME OUT

I JUST

I LOVE THIS EPISODE SO MUCH

AND THAT KY/KALLUS INTERACTION

AHHHHHHHHH

Fun fact: ky's prisoner number (07-03-05) is my birthday

Hope you enjoyed! 3 more this season!!!


End file.
